Visions of the fractured
by Chilisha
Summary: SeverusxOC His eyes narrowed and I scrambled to my feet, matching each step toward me with an equal one back until he had me pinned against the wall. His large hand landed next to my head and he just hovered there. A thin layer of rapidly heating air the only thing that kept us from touching. I shivered under his watchful eye, his warmth beginning to seep into me as we stood there.
1. chapter 1

2/13/18

"speech" = talking

*speech* = mental communication

*~ words~* memories

Speech~ single word broken into syllables are stretched unnecessarily long

~speech~ All words inside broken into syllables are stretched unnecessarily long

Samantha POV: I sighed, plopping down heavily into the chair next to Draco. "You look like hell." "Thanks." I offered, tucking my face into the crook of my arm as fingers tentatively touched my back. *A rough night, I take it.* No verbal answer was given, none was needed. His hand brushed mine and I finally took the offer to use him as a medium in order escape my own scrambled thoughts. After 3 years it was with practiced ease that he let me enter his mind and find a safe calm spot to bury myself. *Its going to be ok.* His eyes became mine and I lifted my head as professor Snape started our way. "Perhaps, some among you, should get more sleep. Reilly." A book clipped sharply against the desk just out of my view and I stilled Draco when annoyance began filling around his mind. "Sorry professor..." The book was snatched back, being tucked against his chest as he spun quickly. Dispite the light scolding I could feel the undercurrent of concern. *He seems particularly invested in bothering you.* I hummed softly. *As if he'd just come out and say he was worried. He's not used seeing me run down. I do my very best to avoid such. He's just trying to gauge if I need medical attention.* Draco's gaze turned to me and I bit back my groan, taking in the heavy dark circles under my eyes. *Its no wonder he was worried. I really do look like hell.* Across the room Harry was craning his neck in an attempt to me better see and Draco growled at him. "Take a picture, Potter. It'll last longer!" I pushed him lightly. *Stop. I don't much care if you like him, he's still my friend. If I would have known I looked this poorly I wouldn't have came to class.* Beside me, he plopped back down into his seat. *I don't know what you see in him.* He said, eyes fixing toward the front of the class as Snape began our lesson. *You of all people should know I do not judge by the company one keeps, only their actions toward others. Often I've found that the ones that need kindness the most are the hardest to give it to. Draco.* He clenched his jaw, reaching over to flip my book open when the page number was called out. It was only for show. I couldn't see my book at all. *Pay attention to the professor.* A small smirk found its way onto my face as his eyes flicked to the page, letting me read...

My feet moved purposefully down the hall, gliding my fingers along the wall until a slight pressure charge brought them to a stop. "Only me." Draco's voice sounded somewhere in front of me and I relaxed, clicking lightly so I could find my way to him. The grainy gray shaded image produce by the sound wasn't much, but it was enough to find my target. "You got yourself lost again didn't you? I should have been there to take you back to your dorm. I know how poor you are at directions." I heaved a sigh, letting him loop an arm around my shoulder. "Thank you. But I honestly wasn't lost this time. I just can't sleep and I thought maybe if I went for a walk, it would help. Miss Norris was watching for teachers anyhow so I wouldn't be caught. Though I doubt very much Filtch would like to hear his cat is working for the enemy." Amusement flickered from my company but a loud meow had us hurrying for cover. My hands were tugged and I heard a door close very softly. I stepped back and something rattled, bringing the heavy presence of professor Snape to a halt just outside the door. *Shhh!* The jiggle of the door handle made me cringe. *Now you've done it!* "Alohomora." A soft squeak sounded and I offered a sheepish grin when the outline of a body tickled my micro filaments that feigned my hair. "Out." I winced, holding onto Draco's robe as we obeyed. The heavy burn of eyes trailed over us and I flicked mine to the floor, it wasn't as if they were doing me much good anyhow. "Now what, are 2 young Slitherens as yourselves, doing locked inside a broom closet at this hour?" Fingers curled more tightly around mine and I brushed Draco's mind, begging entry that was granted instantly. Our professors face came into view, looking harsh but not terribly unkind as he watched us intently. "There will be no, inappropriate touching, under my watch." That little voice that was supposed to regulate what I say, must have been sleeping because the first into my mind was also out of my mouth. "Oh! What a relief! I thought you were one those perverts that got off on watching kids go at it." Draco's eyes widened and he elbowed me roughly in the side. "Do you ever think about what you're saying before you open your mouth?!" Snape scowled at me. "20 points from Slitheren for your lack of respect! And you'll both be severing detention with me tomorrow! I don't take cheek from students. In my house, or otherwise. Get back to your dorms!" His hard gaze lingered on me for several moments longer before he spun, robes snapping sharply at the air in the silent hall. "Why would you say that?!" Draco demanded angrily but I just slumped into his side. "Because I have no fucking self control at the moment. I haven't slept in 3 days and I'm on the verge of another panic attack. I can't sleep because of my anxiety and the less sleep I get the worse the anxiety becomes. It's a horrible loop that I can't escape from. I hate this..." My fingers curled into his robes, holding on for dear life as I buried myself into his mind. "Something has to give Draco... I almost jumped from the tower this morning and I can't even for the life of me remember why I stepped down! I can't take feeling like this!" I unballed my fist, thumping it against his chest as I forcefully sniffled back my tears from falling. Warm arms wrapped around my back and I buried my face, using his chest to muffle my sobs as I lost my battle. "Its going to be OK... I'll stay with you from now and I won't let you go. Promise..." He said, allowing me to beat on his chest for several more moments until I tired myself out. "I don't know how much longer I can take this... Just being terrified for no reason is the worst feeling in the world and I wouldn't wish this on anyone..." Warm breaths stirred up my hair and I felt him pick me up. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was more I could do to help..." "As do I Draco. As do I..."

I didn't know just what time it was when I finally asked Draco to bring me back to my room, only that it must have been quite late. My door opened smoothly and I counted out the paces in my head. From the door to my bed was 20 steps. My knees touched the cover hanging down over the side before I crawled into it, reaching for my water glass only to find something I didn't recall having. My fingers slid across the smooth glass finding it was a rather small bottle, wide at the bottom while it thinned at the neck. My fingers felt along the table once more, finding a piece of parchment that I'd have to get Draco to read too me tomorrow. It was carefully folded and tucked away inside my robe pocket before I slumped back against my bed. It was so warm and inviting but I knew sleep would elude me on this night as well. My eyes fluttered closed, and I focused on trying to still my heart as well as my breathing. The room was so quite at this hour and the only noise to be heard was the heavy swoosh of my own pulse pounding in my ears. As if my heart were mocking my feeble attempts to relax. The thick duvet cover under me bunched up between my fingers and I swallowed thickly against the tight knot in my throat. What I wouldn't give just to be allowed to sleep...

My feet stumbled and I nearly fell, would have if it had not been for the arm slipping under mine. "Still not any better huh? I'm sorry." Harry's smooth presence filled my mind and I leaned into his side. *Thank you.* My balance reclaimed, I reached into my robe, ruffling around until I found my gifted potion. Cool glass pressed smoothly against my over warm skin and I relished in the cool. *Look at this for me?* Harry's warm weight shifted next to me and he took the bottle. My crumbled note was also handed over and I inspected the neat scrawl on the page. ~It has come to my attention that you're feeling rather stressed. I thought this may help you sleep. Your professor.~ A soft smile curved my lips, taking the potion bottle labelled draught of peace from Harry's fingers. "Who do you think left it?" My eyes darted over the bottle. "Professor Snape, most likely. It's far too difficult to be brewed by someone else. Or at least, I won't be drinking it if it were. I may be in emotional distress but I don't really want to die." Harry's eyes skated over me and I cringed as I saw just how sickly I looked. Dark bags circled under my tried eyes that were only just kept open by the panic rushing below the surface. "Are you going to drink it?" Hair ticked my eyes I shook my head. "Not at the moment. I'm going to be sure it was Snape that brewed it for me first. I have not a death wish, only a wish to feel better. Besides, right now the anxiety is the only thing keeping me awake. I'll take it after potions class and head back to bed..." He nodded, letting me lean into him as we made our way down the hall. Another presence swept into my mind suddenly, bringing annoyance with it and I heaved a sigh. "Please not now Draco. I am barely holding onto myself as is and I don't need you starting a fight..." Harry looked back and I saw Draco slowly lower his hand where it was almost touching me. He looked quite concerned and I carefully slipped out from under my guides arm. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate your help and I wish you could get along better with Draco so I didn't have to choose who I spend time with." Draco flicked his eyes down, fist tightening some before he blew out a sigh. "Fine... I'll try to get along with him for your sake. I'll see you shortly in potions class." Annoyance still held a heavy presence in his mind but acceptance also edged in and helped to calm me in some small part. "Watch her, Potter." Draco said firmly. His eyes softened when they turned to me and he rubbed my arm lightly. *I'll see you later.* My head bobbed and Harry gently guided me away. We still had a few minutes before class after all...

The hot burn of eyes fell on me the second I walked into the door and I only just fought down my shudder. Draco turned to look at me and Harry paused beside him long enough to make sure I didn't miss the bench when sitting down. *Thank you.* He nodded, bobbing my borrowed vision before it shifted to Draco so I could see Harry's grin. *Just try to get some sleep tonight. I'll see you later.* Mild annoyance drifted from Draco and Harry finally left. *Thank you for not making a fuss earlier. I can't handle any more stress at the moment.* A warm hand laid over mine and I turned it over to interlace our fingers. *I know. You really look quite terrible. I think you need to go see madam Pomfrey. It's been 4 days Sam...* Concern weighed heavily in his mind, and mine by default. *It'll be ok. Professor Snape left a calming potion in my room last night. Or at least, I believe it was him.* His eyes flickered my way, taking my view from the dark man watching us at the front of the class. *Then why are you here and not back in your room? You could have had Potter take you there. I assume he's the one that showed you what the potion was since you clearly haven't taken it yet.* The edges of my lips played into a smirk. *As if I'd miss potions class. I'm quite good in this area and it's the only class I get to sit next to you in. Even the short time we're here helps a lot being able to share the burden.* Fingers brushed warmly against mine and I leaned over into him lightly. *I'm glad to be able to help. Oh, I have a date for our trip to Hogsmeade. I nearly forgot to tell you.* My eyes widened slightly before I grinned, nudging his side with my elbow. *Yeah? That's great Draco! So who is it?* His vision shifted, glancing across the room, mid way back to a dark haired Hufflepuff. She was shorter than me but if memory severed her small stature was made up for by her exuberant personality. Her hand shot up and she waved happily, making me smile wider. *She's quite cute Draco.* A soft chuckle tickled my filaments and I shivered at the feeling. *She is very cute. More talkative than I'm used to, but I like her. She's a lot like you when you're not stressed. Not so much chattering, but she is very kind and fiercely protective over her friends.* Bright blue eyes darted away, a deep blush covering her face when Draco winked at her. *I believe she's had a crush on you for a while. May be best to explain us to her. She most likely thinks we're a couple.* He laughed lightly. *I already told her we're only close friends and she knows you'll be joining us on the trip as well. Unless you'd prefer to go with Potter.* Slight annoyance leaked from him but I could feel he was doing his best to hide it. *I'm not sure yet. I don't want to make her uncomfortable and cause any issues between you. Girls don't enjoy having other woman hanging off their boyfriends and it's bound to cause to some resentment.* His shoulders rolled. *We've been friends since the first year and I'm not going to leave you behind.* I smiled, squeezing his hand. *I wasn't suggesting you do such, Draco. Only that a bit of distance could benefit this new relationship. Besides, Harry is quite capable of helping me out. He's also aware if what I need, and dispite your dislike of him he's helped me quite a lot.* He sighed before pulling his eyes to our professor as he stopped at our desk. A small glass vile clicked softly against the worn, fire scorched top. "I trust you'll not be any more trips to the tower?" The soft flesh of my lip bleed as my teeth punctured through the skin. "Your sneaking, while not appreciated, will hopefully have results that are. Thank you, professor." He nodded curtly, leaving my potion on the desk. Several jealous glances were cast toward me but Draco's glare warded them off. "What are you looking at!?" Their eyes skittered away, going back to their papers as they were handed out. One was laid on my desk and I traced the corners. Memorizing the distance between questions from Draco's page before picking my quill and scrawling my name in the top left corner. He took the page from under my hands, roughly scoring a line under each question so I could map my way over the parchment. *You ready for this?* *Yep! I studied with Harry. What about you?* I asked, reading the first question from his page. *I'm quite sure I'll score well. Probably not was well as you though. You're usually several points higher in grades than me. Maybe next time I'll steal you away from Potter. He can study with Granger.* I chuckled softly, filling in the second question. *Sounds fair. I study more with him than I do with you. Mostly because his grades need more help than yours. He just doesn't seem to get potions like we do.* Draco's head inclined lightly. *So tell new more about your little flufflepuff.* Embarrassment flickered from him making me smirk. *Her name is Sara. There's not much to tell yet. I've just asked her out yesterday, but you were far too stressed out to bring that up. Watching her around others I know that she's kind and rather on the nervous side unless someone is bullying others, but not much more than that.* A quick glance was tossed her way to see she was already quite busy on her test. "Eyes on your own papers Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Reilly." Professor Snape promoted and I failed miserably at keeping the amusement from my face when he cuffed me on the back of my head with a fist full of papers. "Something you find funny, Reilly?" My head shook side to side. "Nothing professor." Draco flicked a glance at him, letting me see his dark eyes scrutinizing me. The thick undertone of worry concealed in their depths offered a small level of comfort. There was little doubt he could see the pain and fear in mine even with Draco doing his best to shield me from it. I sighed, pulling out my potion and sipping at it. The bitter flavor nipped at my tongue unpleasantly and I made a face, downing the rest with a shiver before holding it out to my professor. A bit of relief colored his emotions as he took the small bottle from my fingers. "Now I have to hope I can make it through this test before passing out..." Draco nudged me. "Don't worry. I'll carry you back to the dorm if I have to. You haven't slept in days and you really need it." A greatfull smile was aimed toward him and he brushed away the hair from my eyes. "Finish your test." Fingers rapped sharply against the scared desk top trice before Snape made his way back to the head of class. A deep sigh escaped, already feeling the effects of the potion. It flooded my body, fighting back the unease and pain until only calm remained. My vision blurred as my connection with Draco became fuzzy. *I don't think I'm going to make it Draco...* He sat up straight next to me, looking over and I realized my eyes had closed against my will. My head bobbed and my vision faded leaving me completely blind. Strong arms kept me from falling from the bench and I buried myself into his mind to escape my growing embarrassment. "That was allot quicker than I expected." A whimper sounded and it took me a second to register it was me. "The anxiety was the only thing keeping me awake..." My voice sounded slurred even to my own ears as the ground fell out from under, me making me scramble for hold. "I'm not going to drop you. Relax." I swallowed thickly against the haze but it was for naught. The heavy presence of my professor encroached into my rapidly fading mind and I was jostled into another set of arms. "Finish your test Mr. Malfoy. I'll take her to her room." My head lolled back, leaning heavily against what I thought was his shoulder. The strong protective aura my professor emitted finally lost my battle against sleep and everything faded into black...

Severus POV: A deep breath was drug roughly into my lungs as I watched the limp young girl in my arms. Dark lashes shielded sightless blue eyes set in a face far too innocent for the dark secret she kept. Or rather, I kept. The complete improbability that was currently slumped in my arms had defied all odds on numerous occasions. Not just by living, but by becoming the young woman she was today. The dark blood soaked past she came from had failed in dragging her down the same path, at least, as of yet. Watching her around others I couldn't even imagine she shared any part of her father. Her normally kind nature and stead fast determination to help any she saw in need went against everything her parents stood for. A small mew escaped my sleeping self imposed charge, and her face nuzzled into my chest. Briefly, I wondered what she would think if she knew this wasn't the first time I'd carried her to her bed. Dark hair framed her face, falling into her eyes for me to brush away. It was truly difficult to understand just how much she'd grown since she was gone. Not only in body, but in mind as well. Clearly allowing her to be taken was the right decision. They had cared for her well until she was ready to return home. Soft warm breaths brushed over my chest, seeping through my shirt to tickled the skin under it as I carefully arranged her onto the bed. Small fingers caught my hand from pulling away and I froze there, fearing I may have woken her. A deep breath flared her nostrils lightly but she remained sleeping. My fingers finally slipped from her grasp to tug up the heavy comforter around her shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to leave her side just yet however, though I scanty had reason for staying. Still, I found my feet stuck to the floor as I watched her intently. It was only because I needed to be sure she was alright. After all, the potion was a very difficult one to brew, I assured myself, though it sounded a lie even to my ears. My fist clenched at my side. No, I couldn't blame my lingering on the potion. Even something that advanced was easily brewed without a hiccup. Resentment tightened in my chest as I watched Samantha turn her in sleep, as if searching for me. Guilt. That was kept me here. Guilt for taking her parents from her. Guilt for not caring for her as I should have. Guilt, for not telling her the truth, that she wasn't as alone as she though. There was so much I couldn't tell her, and that was only one more thing to weight on me. All her truths had been so meticulously covered over in order to protect her, that everything she was had been wiped away. It was best. I knew it was best. But also that it would never last. She would have to know the truth one day and I'd have to be the one to give it. To tell her that I'd lied to her everyday she'd seen me. That I'd been the one to steal away her family. The hot irony taste of blood bit at my tongue and I realized I'd bitten through it. I wondered what she'd do when she found out. The thought that she may follow the same path I had in the heat of anger sparked a fear in me that I'd only ever felt once before. No matter how dubious that course of action was to occur it couldn't cool the trepidation it caused. Samantha shifted against her bed, fingers reaching out until I slipped mine into them. The the slight cool they gave off felt good against my skin and I squeezed lightly, relishing in this small comfort. Even unconscious, a small smile tugged her lips up and I just stood there, letting her hold onto me for a long time. It was only when the heavy burn of eyes settled against my back that I managed to let her go in order to face Dumbledore. "I trust she is finally sleeping well, Severus." My head inclined toward him as he stepped over to watch her. "She has grown immensely since you took her that night." Contemplative eyes swept over mine and I clenched my fist. "There are times I wonder what would have happened if I kept her as her mother wanted." A hand fell onto my shoulder. "Dwelling, on what could have been, rarely ends well, Severus. I do not believe, that the fate she would have been dealt, had you kept her, would have favored her, so much as this one. She was far better off, being raised away from all this, and being shielded from the truth, until she, is ready. I often find the best way to get to know some one, is to place them around others that are inferior." A heavy breath whoshed from my chest and I finally turned from my sleeping charge. "She doesn't know an inferior." A small sort of half smile caught the headmaster's lips as his head lowered to look at me over his glasses. "Indeed, that has proven to be one of her most, admirable, qualities, and isn't likely to change easily. I'm well aware you fear she will follow the same path as her parents, but from what I've seen, she lacks the ability, to hate. Fear does no good, Severus. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a class of students, waiting on you." I sighed, glancing at Samantha once more before forcing myself from her room.

Samantha POV: My sleep muddled mind finally began clearing once more and I sat up in bed, legs dangling over the edge as I tried to gauge what time it was. There was no sound outside my room so it was either quite late at night or class had already started. A hand ran back my false hair before down my chest, finding I was still dressed. For the life of me I couldn't remember figure out how I'd gotten here. The last thing I remembered was being in potion class, then dreaming that professor Snape had been carrying me. Perhaps it wasn't so much a dream at all. My face heated up at the thought and I covered my blush behind my hands. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on my professor, though, so did most of the other girls in my class. I however didn't share the same foolish notions that it could ever be more than a one sided attraction. My hands finally fell from my face, planting on my bed to help me push up from it so I could shuffle across the room, losing my dirty clothes on the way. A few soft clicks ensured I had no company before darting through the room and into the bath to draw my water... Thick plumes of steam billowed around the room, filling my lungs with each breath and clinging moistly against my skin. The spigot was cold against my hand as I turned the temperature back to something I could handle before slipping into the hot water. It felt amazing on my back and I sagged to my knees under the heavy spray, just letting it pelt down on me for several moments. The heavy pressure played in my hair, twisting it into knots down my back and I ran my fingers through it. A sigh whoshed from my lungs and I sat up from the wall, reaching for my shampoo to lather my hair thickly in it. Scrubbing away the oil and dirt from the last several days felt amazing and for a long few moments I just relished in the feeling of being clean. Finally, the soap was rinsed from my hair, conditioner taking its place. My eyes fluttered closed, sinking into the hot water, just enjoying my few moments of peace before I had to leave once again. Perhaps I could talk professor Snape into another batch of potion. It had done wonders for allowing my sleep. I doubted he'd deny me if I ask. There is a part of him that been endeared to me from almost day one, though he tried his best to hide it. It was confusing but very sweet how he looked after me when he thought no one would know. A soft smile tugged up my lips before I ducked under the water to clean away the conditioner from my hair. Hopefully I hadn't missed potions class...

Feet shuffled in the hall creating a fuzzy image in my mind as I picked my way through the students. A familiar calm aura tickled my senses and I followed its pull until I managed to block Percy's path. "Something you needed Samantha?" I offered a smile. "Yeah, I was hoping you could tell me what time it was?" The grainy outline nodded his head. "Its 6:45, Sam." A dissapointed huff escaped and I sagged some. "Damn. Thanks Percy..." He felt if he wanted to say something but I left before he could. I had really hoped to talk to Snape. Even being out here this short time I was already feeling the effects of stress. My mind being open to emotions of other as it was, picked up on everything. It acted as a sponge, sucking up any emotion near by and flooding my psyche with an tsunami of feelings I had nothing to do with. I needed to find Draco, or Harry. The warm breeze drifting down the corridor indicated that one or both may be outside, which worked just as well for me. There would be more space out there between me and other students beyond this cramped hall way anyhow... It was with practiced ease that I picked my way around the grounds with my soft clicks granting me a improvised vision of any obstacles that may trip me up. "Hermione!" A voice that I reconized as Harry snapped in what sounded to be shock and I quickened my pace to find 4 people standing behind some rocks. "Watch your mouth you filthy little mudblood!" My eyes widened, stepping into view. "Draco..." The blurred figure spun and I let out a long breath. "Samantha!" My hand shot up between us, halting him from coming any closer. "Just go..." A heavy sadness thrumed against my mind as he edged closer. "Sam I just!-" "Go. I don't care what happened, Draco. There's no excuse for calling her such an awful name. I'm not going to fight with you, but I don't want you around right now either." A second shape I assumed was Harry hurried several steps closer as Draco stomped by me. "For once I can see why he was upset. I think she was joking, but Hermione suggested that maybe you and professor Snape were- Um. Seeing, each other." He felt rather embarrassed and I breathed out a long breath, glancing toward the long haired shape. "You think professor Snape fucks children. I'm quite certain he'd love to hear your opinion on him, Granger. This is the reason I don't involve myself with many people. Pity some have nothing better to do than talk about others." Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry Sam. I can't believe she would say something like that!" Hermione quick stepped closer, though not enough that I was forced to feel her emotions. Her stance indicated regret though. "I'm sorry! I just!-" I held up my hand. "I'm in no mood to talk to you right now. I'll only end up saying something I don't mean." "But I-" She tried, but abruptly cut off as I leveled her with a firm look. "When I'm in a better mood you may plead your case. I just can't believe you'd say something like that..." Harry caught my arm, sorrow weaving through his smooth aura. "Come on. It's almost dinner time anyhow." A light knock was given against his mind and he welcomed me in instantly, allowing me to see just how distressed Hermione looked. *So what exactly did happen?* I asked as he began guiding me away. *We were walking and I guess Malfoy was coming to ask about you probably.* My elbow bumped him lightly. *Perhaps just showing me the memory will be easier.* *Oh! Yeah I guess.* He seemed rather flustered and I knew it had really bothered him as the memory played out for me. *~He glanced over at Hermione as she made a face. "I just don't understand why professor Snape had to carry her. Malfoy already had her." Ron shrugged, stuffing liccrous into his mouth. "He is the head of house. He's responsible for all the Slitherens, and who's to say Malfoy wouldn't do something while she was sleeping?" Harry pulled a face, looking to him. "I may not like Malfoy much but I know he wouldn't hurt her." Ron's snack was finished off before he spoke again. "Snape don't know that. If something would have happened it would have been his fault. Plus boys aren't allowed in the girl common room." Harry nodded sharply. "Exactly." Hermione huffed, spinning on them. "But isn't it weird that he stayed so long? You don't think. That they could be having sex, do you?" Both boys froze and Harry recovered first. "Hermione!" She winced, looking down as they stared in shock at her. Someone snarled, and Draco stepped around some rocks. "Watch your mouth you filthy little mudblood!" Her books were clutched tighter and her eyes widened looking behind the boys. "Draco..." All 3 of them spun around to at me.~* I backed out of his mind, having seen what I needed. *I need to find Draco. I know he's probably quite upset at me but I knew I'd only end up yelling.* Harry laughed, nudging my side as he grinned at me. "I don't think I've ever heard you yell Sam. I'm sure he'll understand why you told him to go."

A small sigh escaped as we entered the great hall. There weren't many people here yet. Only a handful of students had found their way here thus far. The staff table mirrored the rest of the room, seating just Dumbledore and Snape. The later was watching me rather intently. My borrowed vision shifted from my professor to Draco who was looking at me equally as closely. We came to a stop next to him and I slid onto the bench. "I'll see you later, Sam." Fingers brushed over my arm as Harry stepped away, leaving me with Draco. "Thought you didn't want to see me anymore?!" He hissed irritably, and I cast a exasperated smile his way. "I never said I didn't want to see you anymore you dolt! Only that I didn't want you around at the moment because I was upset and didn't want to snap at you." Annoyance still held a heavy presence in his aura but it was waning steadily. "Look. I appreciate that you want to defend me Draco. It makes me feel good that you'd stand up for me, but don't do it as a bully. There wasn't any reason you had to call her such an awful name, none at all." "Do you even know what she said about you?!" His balled fist hit the table, making me jump at the sudden loud bang and he froze next to me, fist rising and falling a few times as he attempted to reign in his temper. "I'm sorry, I just... If she says that and someone else hears, you'd be mocked relentlessly for something that wasn't even true! I know you're going through so much now and I'm scared it'd kill you..." Warm fingers wrapped around mine snugly and I leaned into his side. At least until a shy little voice cut in. "Um, hi Samantha! I was wondering if you'd mind me sitting here with Draco?!" He turned around, and finally let me into his mind so I could see Sara standing there looking quite flustered. A smile was given and I slid down, patting the space between us for her to climb nervously into. "Thanks! I worried that maybe you wouldn't want me around, or maybe you were in the middle of something, or Draco could have changed his mind about going out with me! Oh no! He did tell you right?! I mean I know you're really good friends and everything and that's fine! But when he asked me out I said yes and I really like him! Have for a while now! We're going to Hogsmeade together but you're welcome to join us if you want! I would never!-" My pointer and index finger pressed against her forehead, bringing her rambled to an end when it became apparent she was incapable of doing so herself. "Breath, Flufflepuff." Her face grew beat red, hugging the few books in her arms as though they could save her from this embarrassment. "Draco told me that you're his girlfriend and I by no means will come between that. He is a very good friend of mine but that is all. I don't want you to feel as though you're being pushed out and I expect that if you begin to feel as though I'm coming between you, you'll tell me. I always do my very best to speak my mind once it's clear and I want no less from you. I'm happy for you and Draco and I hope that I can come to call you a friend as well." Her eyes lite up and she grabbed my hands, letting lose a shrill squeal of happiness that made me cringe away. "Keeping that to a minimum would be greatly appreciated. I very sensitive hearing." Hands flew to her mouth, covering it as she babbling an appology behind them until I dropped one of my own onto the top of her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "Its OK. You're cute, I can see why Draco likes you." Excited pleasure pulsed warmly from her soft yet potent aura and I found myself relaxing, at least for the moment. *I like her very much. Her feelings drown out all the negative ones I took in. Better keep an eye on her Draco, I'll have her packed away in my pocket.* He covered his laugh with a cough, pleasure from my approval coloring his emotions. *Maybe I'll have to keep her around. You do look much better just since she sat with us.* I inclined my head slightly. *I suck up any emotions around and I prefer joy to sorrow or anxiety. With the up coming tests everyone is getting anxious and it's all building up on me.* He caught my hand, rubbing lightly before letting go. "I'm just glad you're doing better for now. And I'm sorry for calling Granger a mudblood. It was out of line I guess." Sara looked confused but I wasn't about to tell someone I'd only just met something that only my closest friends knew. Ron and Hermione didn't even know about me being blind, let alone that I was a telepath capable of feelings the emotions of others. "It was, and for all either of us know, I could be, as you say, a mudblood. Don't forget, Draco, I don't have the faintest idea who my real parents are." He draw back, jaw tightening. "Don't ever refer to yourself like that again!" My shoulders rolled in a shrug. "It could just as easy be true. It would explain why they didn't want me..." Even after all this time it hurt that they had just left me in some park to be found. My fingers tightened against the table, but they weren't there long before Draco was on my other side. An arm looped around my waist and I buried myself into his mind. Eking out a safe little nitch to hide from my own tormented emotions. "Samantha... I'm sorry..." Warm weight pressed into my other side and I saw Sara watching me intently from Draco's eyes. "I never knew my dad either. I know it's hard. I'm sorry..." Her smaller hands found mine and after a second I squeezed back, just taking in the comfort she offered. It was nice having her around...

Time skip

Severus POV: My eyes drifted to Samantha once more as she squirmed against her chair. Malfoy had been throwing her red faced glances since the beginning of class and I was growing rather concerned. The bell finally rang but she remained in her chair, still squiggling about as everyone else, including Malfoy, filtered from the room. Potter had stopped for a moment before blushing and shooting me a half cringed smile. Light blue eyes flickered over me as I purposefully clicked my shoes against the floor. "Something you needed, Miss. Reilly?" Her head bobbed lightly, eyes flicking to the floor as though it mattered where she was looking. I had to hand it to her, if I hadn't have kept a watch on her since she was a toddler, I likely wouldn't be able to tell she was blind. "I ah... I just got my period..." It was so soft I nearly missed it. "What?" It wasn't as though I hadn't heard her, more like wistful thinking that maybe that wasn't what she meant to say. Arms snapped against her chest and she whimpered in distress until I set my shoulders with a roll. "I didn't know what to do! I thought because you were the head of house and I know you that It'd be easier to tell you than madam Pomfry!" She blurted, face cherry red and I sighed. "Very well. I'll escort you down to medical and stay while you ask." Arms wound around my waist and I heaved a breath, patting her head. Just how had she grown up this much already?... The walk down to medical seemed to take much longer than I remembered as Samantha shuffled dejectedly next me. We finally made it and the healer met us. "Professor Snape. What seems to be the matter with your young student?" Sam groaned, pulling my robe away from my side to hide her face, clearly having little interest in explaining her visit. "She is having her first monthly cycle and is rather embarrassed." Madam Pomfrey offered a sympathetic look even though it was lost on her. "Come on now. I'll get you all fixed up dear. All women must go through this eventually and while it certainly isn't fun, it will be ok." It was quite clear Samantha didn't want to go, but she finally released me and shuffled listlessly to the healer's side to be guided away...

Samantha POV: I sighed, sinking back against the grass as the sun warmed my cheeks. It was a very nice today and I relished the fleeting peace granted to me by professor Snape. I tried to use the calming draught as infrequently as possible but today had been quite rough. Soon I'd have to do more than put a band aid over the wound. Perhaps Snape could help teach me how to shield emotions as well. It was no secret that he was quite the skilled Legilimen. That would require him knowing everything though and I wasn't so sure I wanted another person knowing my weakness. Though, out of everyone, I knew that I could trust him. Something in me just knew that no matter what happened, he'd always protect me and any secrets I gave him. So long as they wouldn't put me in danger anyhow. Maybe later, for now I just wanted to rest- A scream startled my eyes open and I growled, sweeping off into the direction it came from. Over the next hill 5 shapes became visible, one of them being held in the air, by Levicorpus, I presumed. By their height I'd guess they were at least fifth years. "Samantha!" Sara whimpered loudly when she saw me and I picked my way down the winding tree roots. Nearly falling several times before finally missing a step and tumbling head over heels into the group who burst into laughter. "Leave her alone!" My cheeks burnt from embarrassment at my impromptu entrance. "Or what?! You'll tell the professor?!" Someone shoved me and I caught their arm, slipping under it and sending them sprawling onto the ground with a snarl. "I said, leave her alone." The distinctly male presence climbed back to his feet as his friends all laughed. "Come on Victor! She's just a little girl! You can take her!" One of the skinnier ones yelled and I slid back, settling into a defensive stance. This, Victor rushed me and I ducked low, grabbing one leg, using it flip him over. My feet found purchase on his back and I flipped up, landing several feet away on the uneven ground. "I'm going to kill you!!" I danced out of his way, planting my foot against his ass when he passed by. He didn't have time to correct and ran head first into a tree. "Liberacorpus." Sara tumbled from the air and I caught her in my arms, setting her down quickly as Victor pulled out his wand. Mine thrumed warmly against my fingers as he aimed it at me. "I'm warning you. Walk away." He snarled, lashing out and I flicked the attack away. "Your nothing but a reject! Your parents didn't even want you!" "You leave her alone! She's twice the witch you'll ever be!" Sara snapped angrily and I pushed her back behind me. "Stay right there! Don't take your eyes off him unless I tell you other wise!" I hadn't intended to tell her, much less like this but things had escalated far quicker than I'd anticipated and backing down was already out of the question. My mind slipped into her's without gaining permission, something I did with much regret and I made sure to push that along as I blocked another blow. Vaulkx, my wand felt pleasantly warm against my skin as we I volleyed back and forth with Victor. It wasn't lost on me the he was greatly holding back either. Only using enough force to stop the incoming attack. "This is your last warning! Back off! I don't want to hurt you!" He snarled, running several steps and I lashed out with a disarming charm. He flew backwards, landing against a downed tree. When he got back up he was seething and I gripped Vaulkx tighter. The other 3 stepped forward, brandishing their wands and I slid back a step, keeping Sara shielded as 3 more arcs joined Victor's. My magic surged, forming a strong barrier to protect us as Vaulkx snarled against my mind. *I tire of this game. I've held back only for your sake but they're coming after you with the intent to seriously hurt if not kill you both.* I growled low, keeping Sara behind me as Victor flung his wand out again. The heavy arc of magic rushed toward me and Vaulkx meet it. My shield held strong under the other 3 attacks for the moment but I had my doubts it would do so much longer. *Then we end it here, but only the threat!* He nudged his agreement at me, releasing some of our carefully held control. Purple arcs raced down the red, and Victor's wand shattered. A scream echoed from him and I snapped away the connection as he clutched his bleeding hand. The other 3 broke off their attacks almost instantly and took a collective step back. The heavy pounding of feet made Sara look there but quickly snapped back when she realized the mistake. *They're not a threat anymore. You can stop watching them.* I lowered Vaulkx to my side as Snape and McGonagall ran up. Sara clung to my back. "He said he was going to kill us!" I caught her shaking hands in mine after tucking Vaulkx away and she buried her face in my back, leaving me with only the grainy outline of the 2 professors. Their auras told me what their faces couldn't. Both were impressed, Snape by how I'd handled myself and McGonagall for my control in not doing more damage than I did. "I don't know just what is going on here but I can only assume you 4 have a very good reason for picking on students 3 years younger than yourselves!" She snapped angrily as Snape dropped a hand on my head, rifling up my already messy hair. "Clearly~ Gryffindor house is falling in standards. Particularly, in honor." He said, removing his hand as Sara finally peeked out once more, granting me vision. "Just what are you doing here anyhow Miss. Reilly?" McGonagall asked, looking me over to see if I was hurt. "They were picking on me and she came to make them leave me be! They wouldn't go away though! They attacked us professor!" Professor Snape looked mildly surprised, McGonagall much more so. "You came down here just to save her? Forgive me if I'm a bit suspect, but Slitherens rarely try to help anyone outside of their house." A withering glare was cast her way and I shifted my attention to my head of house. Addressing him with the response that should have been McGonagall's "I don't much care what you think. You're opinion is of little consequence to me. Though perhaps if you'd do a better job at running your house I would not have to save those they choose to victimize, Professor." Her mouth dropped open, watching me in shock and Snape fought back his smirk. He couldn't do the same for the ammused pride I felt though, and it honestly took me off guard for a moment to know he was proud of me. "You are far more gifted than I had thought Miss. Reilly and I believe you earned 50 points toward your house. Wouldn't you agree, McGonagall?" She watched me hard. "Despite showing such little respect for her elders, I do suppose that it took some guts to stand against 4 wizards that had several years of schooling on them and still come out on top. As for you 4! You'll be serving detention for the next month! And anymore slip ups like this will get all expelled! 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions! Each! Now get back to the castle and have that arm checked on!" Sara stuck her tongue out at them as they begrudgingly began on their way back. "Thanks Sam..." I patted her hands lightly, before pulling her from my back to look her over. There was some dirt and a few scraps on her knees but over all she looked to be ok. "Knees together." *And keep looking at them.* She obeyed instantly even though she wobbled a bit at the the unnatural stance. I brushed Vaulkx along her torn skin and she shivered a little. "Tergeo." The drying blood dissipated from her wounds so I could see the scuffs had looked much worse than they were. "Episkey." Her eyes widened above me as the scratches vanished before I stood once more, laughing when she jumped onto me. "Come on Flufflepuff. I believe you've had enough running around for a while." Her head bobbed quickly against my shoulder. "You're still banged up though. I saw you fall and I know it hurt." "I'll be fine." *Just so long as you watch my step going back up this hill.* I added and she nodded once more, clinging to my back so the line of sight was more natural...

The hot burn of eyes skittered over me as the sound of foot falls coming my way quickly tickled my ears. Vaulkx slipped into my hands and I spun, jabbing my pursuer in the neck before I realized it was Draco at the other end. He looked quite shocked and I carefully pulled my hand down, watching me warily. "What happened?!" Vaulkx was tucked away in my robe pocket and I heaved a sigh. "A few sixth year boys thought is be cute to pick on Sara. Snape and McGonagall sent them away but I'm not so sure I've seen the last of them. I'm rather on the jumpy side at the moment. I'm sorry." My face was turned side to side, an angry snarl building in his chest. "They did this to you?! Wait until my father hears about this! I'll find out who they are and they won't bother either of you again!" Sara huffed. "Honestly Draco, I don't think they'll mess with Sam again! She was amazing! You should have seen her! She was all like, you better back off! But they wouldn't! And they all ganged on us at once! But Sam wasn't having any of it! She fought them all back and scattered the biggest ones wand! His friends backed off real quick then! That's when the professors showed up and Sam got 50 points for your house!" I cringed away from her over loud voice and rubbed at my right ear she'd been yelling into. "I thought we talked about noise levels?" A gasp hissed against my ear and she covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I did it again didn't I?!" "Still doing it." Self aimed annoyance flicker from the girl currently draped over my back and I breathed a sigh. "Calm down. I'm not angry, you just need to learn to be more quite." For a moment she felt thoughtful before leaning fully against me once more. The heavy tingle of her thoughts skittered around my mind and I finally laughed at just how light she made me feel. "Draco knows fully well that I am blind. Harry Potter as well, but outside of that no one knows. I'm also a skilled telepath and empath which means I can not only catch any thoughts you're having but also your feelings. The latter proves quite troubling since I soak up the emotions of people around me and if those happen to be negative, then I suffer for it." A tight little frown pulled her lips down. "You can't stop it?" Distress for me hung heavy around us. "Hearing the thoughts of others? For the most part its selective now, though strong thoughts still sneak through. For example, if you'd want to talk to me by thought, just say in your head what you want me to hear." A finger pressed against her lip before grinning. *That was really cool what you did back there. I wish I could be that brave...* I smiled, reaching up to run my fingers through her hair. "There's a difference between being brave and being foolish. And quite honestly, what I did, was foolish. Going into it I didn't know that I could fend them off and I was only buying time and hoping that someone would show up. You might not believe this, but it came as quite the shock to me when I felt how much Vaulkx was holding back against them." She pulled a face. "Vaulkx is her wand. He was able to feed off the psychic energy she emits and become fully sentiment. Animals also react the same way if she doesn't actively shield her mind. They form a deep bond in just moments and will do anything she bids them too." Draco said, standing beside and slightly in front of me. "That is so awesome! So that's why you're always hanging onto Draco! Because you need him to see..." A tingue of regret ebbed from her. "I'm sorry... I know you said tell you if I started to feel left out but I didn't want to upset you. It's ok now though because I know you need him to get around. Thanks again for saving me. I really do appreciate it!" She said cheerfully once more and I rubbed her head lightly. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Professor Snape. I'm hoping that he may be able to train me to shield emotions as I can thoughts. If all else fails I'll just ware you around school like a scarf. Your mind is more potent than others and usually remains dominant even when in groups. Meaning instead of picking up the heavy negative emotions I'm more prone to recive your joy. Unfortunately, in most all our classes you're seated a fair distance away and I was unable to make the connection without using force that would have without a doubt alerted you to my probing." A sad frown crossed her face but she slid from my back none the less. "I'll find a way to help you!" I had no doubt she would...

The blurry shape ahead of me stopped short and I was able to catch up with my Professor. "You should have those bruises looked at, Reilly." I hadn't even realized that I gotten bruises. "I'm OK Sir! I actually wanted to speak with you... I'm quite aware that you're a skilled Legilimen and, well I'm having a bit of an issue..." A hand dropped onto my head, rubbing softly. "You want help in blocking the emotional back lash from others." My eyes widened, looking at him in shock and I wondered if he'd read my mind just now. "It hasn't escaped my notice that your panic attacks are directly linked to the state of the other students. Most notably durning testing." A soft trill escaped and I sagged under my Professors hand. "Then will you please help me?" He inclined his head. "I will do my best, though I must warn you that it won't be easy. Blocking someone from reading your emotions is not the same as shielding yourself from everyone elses. It is entirely possible that I'll be unable to meet your goals. Perhaps keeping around that Hufflepuff that's so fond of you close could prove benificial. She seems to have a strong calming effect on you. Or another medium. Perhaps a pet that you can devlve into in order to shield you. Then maybe you can reframe from blundering blindly around the castle at all hours of the night because you lost your way as well." Silence stretched between us as I watched him wearily, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he really knew my deepest help secret. "Who else knows I'm blind?..." A hand fell onto my shoulder and he gently tugged me after him. "Only Dumbledore and myself. He is also aware of your formidable mental abilities." My head swam as he led me deep into the dungon where his chambers were concealed. "As you no doubt know, in order to attempt to build your resistance I will have to attempt to penetrate your mind and you fight against me." He lifted his wand and I felt the brush of the another against my mind, my defenses held strong though and I got a sinking feeling that my telepathy and my empathy may be bridged too far apart to patch them like this. Snape lowered his wand, watching me with a heavily contemplative look. "You've had training in this before." His failure to get through only deepened my suspicion that he wouldn't be able to help as I'd hoped. "From another very potent telepath." A moment longer was spent watching me before his wand was tucked away. "I supected as much... It's not your ability to keep others out that's to blame. Not for thoughts in any case, though it seems your mind is quite a bit stronger than I anticipated. I do not believe I can you help filter out the emotions of others. Your unique attributes are, unfortunately, yours alone in learning to deal with. My suggestion of a pet still stands. Something with a strong, keen and, penetrating mind. A cat perhaps." I heaved a sigh, sinking into his large arm chair. "I was afraid of that... Thank you Professor..." Snape inclined his head, eyes tracking me as I rose from his chair after resting for moment and made my way out of his room. So much for that plan...

Harry was talking to Draco when I finally found my way to the great hall and plopped heavily onto the bench next to Sara who was probing at my mind instantly. No one else but Snape had been able to prod me back and I wondered if maybe she would be a Legilimen someday. "Everyone is saying you beat up 4 sixth year boys from my house." I rolled my eyes, allowing Sara into my mind to flit around. "I didn't beat anyone up. They were tormenting Flufflepuff here and I told them to back off. They didn't listen and one got his wand shattered and a nasty cut on his hand, but that's it." Harry grinned. "Still though! That's brilliant! Holding your own against 4 older students and coming out on top!" "Why don't you just kiss her already, Potter!?" Draco snapped, clearly annoyed to be hovered over and I laughed at the face Harry pulled. "So what did Professor Snape say?" My grin fell slightly. "He suggested that I get a cat to be my medium because he couldn't help me. Something with a keen and penetrating mind, I believe is what he said, could be used as a shield to block out unwanted emotions." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and I got the impression that he was up to something but choose to let it go. "I'm sorry you didn't get the help you wanted." Harry said, sliding into the seat beside me. "I'll be fine. This year is almost up anyhow. When I return home I'll look into another pet. Perhaps a snake, I had a rather pleasant conversation with a gardener snake once. Then he got eaten by a hawk..." Sara huffed. "Replacing me already?" The barest hints of a smile tugged up my lips before I ruffled her hair. "You can't be tailing after me all day long little Flufflepuff. You have your own issues to worry about. As do I." Her face pulled into a pout but faded when I nudged into her. "Perk up. You act as if I just said we can't be friends anymore. As much as I like you, you can't be at my side constantly. You'll make Draco jealous because you like me better." I smirked and Draco pushed me lightly with a laugh. "You wish! You couldn't possibly compete with all this." A smile covered his face, leading into the joke and I bounced back against his hand when he reached around Harry to push me. "I don't know. Some hair bleach and oil would get me pretty close." Harry barked a laugh, shaking his head. "As if Sam." A hand pushed my head lightly and I leaned into it, sobering. "Oh... I'm tired already." Draco's touch lingered for moment before drifting down to hold my hand. "The feast will start within 15 minutes then you can go back and sleep." Sara pressed more fully into my side, looking up at me. "You do look tired." I sighed, just enjoying the pleasant heat next to me. "I didn't sleep well last night. I finally broke down and asked Professor Snape for another vile calming draught. They make me sleepy though." Harry slid a bit closer. "I'll take you back take you your room after we eat. You should probably talk to Hermione though. She feels really bad about upsetting you." I snorted. "She should feel bad. Something like, that even suggested could ruin Professor Snape and cause me a lot of grief too. I'm still not sure I want to talk to her." He winced, flicking his eyes away from mine. "She didn't mean it though, and really is sorry, Sam. It was just something stupid that slipped out." An annoyed look was cast his way but he held firm, setting his shoulders in the way he always did when he wouldn't back down on an issue. I groaned, head falling backwards before standing from my seat, with a resentful scowl. "Fine! You're lucky you're cute." His shoulders sagged and he grinned at me. Sara clung to my side, not letting me get more than a step ahead of her as we made our way down the table. My hands fell onto the darkened wooden surface sharply, startling Hermione into looking at me. "5 minutes. Explain yourself." Her mouth fell open several times and I tipped my head, waiting for her finally manage to speak. "I just!-... When I said, what I said. I wasn't really thinking. It just slipped out. I didn't really think that you'd do something like that. It was only a stupid thought that I didn't catch in time!" She rushed, stumbling over a few words. "Haven't you ever said something stupid that you regretted?" "Most assuredly. I do believe we all have at some point in time, but my slips didn't come with the threat of ruining peoples lives. Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone heard you and repeated it someone else? Pretty soon the entire school would be convinced that your mispoken question was fact instead of speculation. I know exactly how rumors work and I'm just greatfull it was Draco that happened to over hear it and no one else!" She cringed away, turning her eyes to the table top. "I said I was sorry... I don't know what else you want me to say!" A deep sigh puffed up my chest and Sara sank deeper into my mind, driving away the stress growing there. "I don't want you to say anything, Granger. I'm angry and hurt that you would even ask something like that and nothing you can say will make it any better. I'm sure I'll move on in time but I can't say how long that will be. The only reason I'm over here now is because of Harry's insistence and I'm trying very hard not to let my temper get the best of me." Her fingers tightened into the fabric of her robe. "I'm really sorry..." She repeated, but I wasn't in any mood to hear her appologies at this precise moment. "Later." Sara shifted back, watching my path for me until it was clear of obstacles, before guiding me back to my previous seat. Harry looked rather annoyed when I got there. "That didn't look like making up." "Don't press me. I made no agreement to hash things over, only to talk to her. Which I have done. Now leave me alone." A deep frown set on his face, coloring his smooth aura with concern. "Is there something bothering you Sam?" I snapped a glare at him, making him skitter back. "I just started my first period. I'm pissed off, tried, and in pain. I'm in no mood for your prodding so if you like being around me I suggest you find another subject to talk about." His face flushed scarlet and he looked away. "Sorry... I'll ah. I'll just let you enjoy your dinner then." He said stuffing a roll into his mouth as food appeared on the table.

Feet pounded loudly behind me and Draco's strong presence tickled my mind just seconds before a hand landed on my shoulder. "Got you something. Well, had my dad pick you up something anyhow." A large box was pushed toward me and I watched it for several moments as the presence inside began sinking into my mind. The piercing female presence devlved into my mind with no effort and I finally took the box holding her, finding it was really, quite heavy. "Well, she definitely has a keen and, penetrating mind. I've never had an animal connect so quickly, let alone move into my mind. It's always been me that established that connection." Draco looked confused. "Well, that's a good thing, right?" I nodded, gently pulling the top from the box to see a bright gold and white splotched snake curled up. Deep emerald eyes shimmered up at me, as her forked tongue flicked rapidly, tasting the air. "She is beautiful! Thank you so, Draco!" He smiled, taking the box so I could pull out my new partner. "Hello there." Her sharp mind welcomed me in without hesitation and my vision shifted from Draco to her. "Greetings. What might your name be?" My eyes widened watching the shock flicker over my face. "You can speak?! I have to say I've never met a talking animal before! It's only even been in my mind!" My vision tipped slightly with her head and she licked the end of my nose. "I've not talked to a human before either. What is it you need from me, besides acting as your eyes?" I grinned, brushing under her chin, making her lean into the attention. "Well, I'm hoping to be able to use you in order to shield myself from the emotions of others. I'm quite sensitive to them and it causes a lot of anxiety from the over wash." Her scales slid smoothly against my skin as I rubbed over her body. She was probably about 5 and half to 6 feet long and quite heavy, but the instant connection was well worth the extra weight. "I will do my best at helping you. You still haven't told me your name yet." I grinned wide. "Samantha! What about you? Have you got a name?" Her smooth body slid up and around my shoulders, wrapping around me snugly. "Names are more a human thing. Though seeing as I'm going to be living with you, you may choose a name for me if it makes you feel better." A thoughtful look crossed my face before I smiled. "Sunshine! Because you're almost as bright as the sun!" Amusement weaved into my mind from her but Draco drew my attention to him. "You never told me you were a Parselmouth." I frowned, fingers stilling against Sunshine's head. "I'm not." "You were just speaking Parseltongue. I heard you." He pressed and my frown deepened. "But I wasn't... We were talking just as plain as I'm talking to you." The confusion I felt flickered to him and he carefully caught my hands when the box was set aside. "You didn't know. Sam, you weren't speaking any human language. You were speaking in Parseltongue." A heavy feeling settled into my chest as I watched him wearily. "But how can I speak in a language without knowing that I'm speaking in it?" His head shook. "I've never met a Parselmouth before so I can't tell you much. I do know it's only something from one can get from the family line of Salazar Slytherin. Which means that both your parents had to be quite accomplished in their own right. Probably best not to use that around any other students. There's still a lot fear around that gift since you know who, was a Parselmouth." My good mood fell some as I heaved a sigh. "Hey. Don't look so down. Being an heir of Slitheren is an honor some would kill for! It's a very strong family line to come from and you should be happy." Sunshine nudged into me and I petted her. "Yeah but, if anyone found out they'd treat me different. Or worse, start thinking that you know who could be my dad. I mean. It's not like I could dispute it. He's dead, and I never knew my parents... I don't want people to think I could have come from someone like that." Draco watched me firmly and I cringed away. "No one else has to know you're a Parselmouth. I'm surely not going to tell them. You know I wouldn't do anything that would cause you more stress." Breath whoshed from my lungs, as I nodded softly. "Thanks. For everything, Draco..." His chest became flush with mine as I hugged him and he wrapped his arms snugly around my back. "You're welcome." Foot falls coming this way soon brought with it the heavy presence of Professor Snape and he stopped just behind me. "Serpents are not approved pets. Get, rid, of it." Sunshine raised up, eyes drilling into Snape's even as I tried to pull her back down. "You'd do best to keep your hands to yourself unless you'd like to feel my fangs!" She hissed loudly and I finally managed to pull her back, leveling her with a glare. *You're not biting anyone! Now settle!* "I'm sorry Professor. She's already bounded herself to me. Draco got her for me as a medium as you suggested." His eyes narrowed on me and I could feel he was hiding something. "I suggested~ a cat." Was that fear? I'd never felt my Professor to be scared before but under it was the strong knowledge that it wasn't for himself. My eyes widened, realizing it was for me. Because of Sunshine... "You know... How?!" Snape drew back, watching me wearily as confusion flickered from Draco. "Know what?" I swallowed hard, watching my Professor. "He knows I'm a Parselmouth... He doesn't want me having Sunshine because he's scared I'll reveal that to everyone else." Snape set his shoulders, dark eyes tracking me circumspectly. "How could he have known when you just found out yourself?" I shook my head, trying to clear away some of the confusion. "That's exactly what I'd like to know." Draco stepped up to my side, staring down our Professor and I felt his mental shield go up between us, making me growl. "I don't make a habit of invading someone's mind without permission. I only caught that much from your concern directed toward myself that hadn't been there until I got Sunshine." Snape prowled toward me quickly and the sudden heavy imposing ebb of his magic had me matching each incoming step with my own in to other direction. The wall rushed up behind me, halting my escape as bitterly cold stone pressed against the flat of my arms. A pale hand slapped loudly against the wall and I whimpered as my Professors hot breath washed over my face this close. His free hand pressed my left back into the wall. It was hot against my skin, though I had almost expected it would be cold. "I'll say this only once. Do not think, to dig farther into this. You will do best to keep the fact you're a Parselmouth, to yourself and forget we had this conversation. No good will come of it, should, you, choose, to do other wise." A shudder ran through me as he snatched his hand away and placed several steps between us once more. My back remained adhered to the wall however as I held the hand that had been in his grip. It felt odd under my touch, one side burning with heat while the other was chilled from the stone. "I trust, we understand~ each other?" My head bobbed, watching him warily as he swept away down the hall. A shaking breath was let out and Draco finally pulled me from against the wall, looking quite shocked himself. "What the bloody hell was that about?! My father will hear about this and he won't bother you anymore, Sam!" He sneered, glaring in the direction our potions master had went. "No... I don't know what's going on but I know he was worried for me. Please don't tell anyone, Draco!" He growled, fingers tightening against my arm until my skin turned an odd purple color from lack of blood flow. "You're hurting me." He let go instantly, smoothing the bruised spot with light pets. "I'm sorry! I just!- What gives him the right to act like that?!" I shook my head. "He knows something. Something really bad about me, by the way he acts. And going by that reaction, I don't think I ever want to know what it is... I for one plan on taking his advice and putting this as far from my mind as I can. Come on. I need to relax and I'd really like to go to the lake..."

Draco POV: My eyes flicked to Samantha once more, watching her gaze out over the shimmering surface of the water. Snape's reaction to her prodding honestly had me worried for her. It had to be something quite terrible to get such a strong response from the normally stoic man. I didn't want to think it, and knew it would hurt her if she ever found out. But I couldn't help but wonder if her Parseltongue could be connected to Voldemort. After all, he had been quite skilled in speaking to snakes and it would explain how Snape knew about her being Parselmouth. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering me though. When he'd talked to her, he'd been making eye contact with Sunshine. That told me, not only did he know she spoke Parseltongue, but also that she was blind. He would have had know that she was using her as medium as well. Though, I supposed that shouldn't be a surprise since she'd gone to him for help in controlling her abilties. Still. I doubted she would have told him about her being blind. It had taken her nearly 2 years to tell Potter and it was only out of necessity that she told me when we first met. I was sure she wouldn't have if she had another option. The smooth stone in my hand was turned end for end before I threw it. It's flat face jumped against the water, creating shimmering circles of pink that danced with the suns last rays. A soft smile played with Sam's lips and I sighed, laying my hand on her's. "You're really not going to try and figure out just what Snape is hiding from you?" She shook her head, glossy black hair catching the dying light. "No. I keep a very small circle of people I trust and Snape is one of them. What ever it is, I know he has a good reason for not wanting me to know. Besides, feeling how scared he was to have me find out is plenty enough to deter me. Nothing scares him, but this secret does, and I don't ever want to know just what can do that to him..." I breathed a sigh, raising to my feet to offer her my hand. She didn't take it though. Moments stretched between us, disturbed only by the cries of waking night birds and the water lapping at the shore. "I'm scared, Draco..." A light breeze played in her hair and I lowered back down slowly. In the 3 years I'd known her, she'd never once been scared. This wasn't a panic attack caused by an overload of others emotions, or distress she'd picked from another. This was her own, and I found myself pulling her firmly into my arms. "I'm right here... I won't let anything happen to you." A smile curved her lips that was by far more resentful than happy. "You can't save me this time, Draco. What ever Snape knows is going to find me eventually. I can feel it, and when it does, I just hope I'm strong enough to endure what ever secret he's keeping..." Her hair tickled my cheek as I leaned into her, just offering as much comfort as I could. "I'll be there for you, no matter what it is he's keeping. I won't leave you face it alone. I promise." A shudder ran through her before she stood from my arms. "Its getting late. We should get back before we get in trouble for being out passed curfew." I sighed, nodding lightly as I climbed to my feet once more. "Thank you, Draco. You really have no idea how much your just being here helps." My fingers caught her's, helping to keep her balanced as we picked our way back over the rocks, heading toward the castle...

Severus POV: My eyes tracked Samantha as Malfoy helped her negotiate the rocky outcrop near the lakes edge. I had expected she would try and figure out what I was hiding but very much relieved to hear she had no interest in in such. At least I had that working for me, though that snake could prove problematic should she slip with her Parseltongue in public. Others would at least suspect what I knew she already did. She was far too smart not to make the connection even though she was doing her best not to think about it. It wouldn't take long for her to come to the truth if she were inclined to do so. Thankfully, I doubted she would put any effort into that task. At least not yet. Samantha stumbled and I had to forcefully keep myself in my spot. No matter how much time passed I couldn't help but see the same little girl that used to watch me like I was the most important thing in her world. Even back then she'd been quite adapt at making her emotions known through thoughts and feelings. Before she could even walk she had endeared herself to me. That keen little mind of her's had sank into mine, creating a bond that I hadn't even known about until I saw her ability to do the same with animals. Imprinting she called it. She'd been too young to know what she was doing back then, but it remained all the same. The drive to protect her and keep her safe. Even if I could only do so without her knowledge. My fingers tightened into a fist at my side, watching as she vanished into the castle. Just what would she do when she finally learned the truth of why she felt so strongly toward me, I wondered. Even after all these years she still remembered, not actively, no. But something in her still reconized me as someone she trusted. Pity I had betrayed it. Damp air filled my lungs to capacity before being blown back out, creating a small cloud of breath as I returned to the castle as well. I had a feeling that something was off.

Samantha POV: Draco carefully guided me down the hall, but stopped suddenly, nearly making me fall. "Father! Come on. I want you to meet my father!" He said, changing course and I fell back onto Sunshine's vision. The man at the end of the hall stopped and a house elf peeked from behind his legs. Draco picked up his pace, prompting me to do the same until we came to a stop just a few feet from him. "It's rather late for you to be roaming, Draco." He shrugged, nudging me lightly toward his father. "This is Samantha." Again he pushed me lightly but didn't like the current proximity, let alone getting closer. Something about him just rubbed me the wrong way and Sunshine picked up on it as well. She hissed at him and I smoothed down her head. "Ah, so you're the one Draco is always talking about. Lucius Malfoy." He held his hand out, taking off the black glove before holding it out to me. I really didn't want to touch him, but I didn't want to be rude either so I finally placed my hand in his, only to be yanked forward quickly. A metal snakes head loomed into view, topping a black cane and it brushed the hair from my eyes. Sunshine coiled tighter and I could feel her getting ready to strike. I yanked my hand from his, catching her just in time. "Stop it!" I snapped, realizing my mistake too late. "Malfoy! I would suggest you release that young girl. Else someone, may believe you have, less, than nobel intent." Professor Snape said stepping briskly toward us. The cane was snatched away as heavy dark blue robes swept between me and Draco's father much to my relief. "I assure you, Professor. I have nothing but the purest intentions regarding Draco's friend. I'm merely getting to know the girl that occupies so much or our conversations since he's started school. I do wonder though. Draco has never mentioned your parents. Who might they be, Miss. Reilly?" Snape side stepped between us once more when the other man looked around him at me. "I, never knew my parents." A half sneer tugged at his feathers. "Pity. Your eyes look remarkably like someone I knew quite well. Someone who died a rather, suspicious, death after putting his trust in your Professor here. But you wouldn't have any idea about that, now would you, Severus?" Snape tipped his head, walking forward until Draco's father was forced to back up or be pressed flush to him. "I assure~ you, Lucius. I haven't the faintest~ idea what, you're going on about." Malfoy lifted his head, looking at me over my Professors shoulder. "Of course not. Goodnight Draco. Samantha." His eyes lingered on me and I shifted back some. "Come Dobby." His cane smacked harshly into the elf's back and I winced. "Wait!" Malfoy turned half way, regarding me with a lifted eye brow. "Might I buy your servant?" A half amused smirk picked at his lips before the elf was kicked harshly in my direction. "He's yours." Then he just walked away without giving me a chance to pay him. It was all the same to me, I didn't much want close to him again. I sagged once he was out of view and my Professor turned to regard me. "I don't guess that that was anything you want me knowing..." Feet clipped closer before a hand fell onto my head lightly. "In time. For now you should return to your dorm. It's several minutes passed your curfew anyhow." I swallowed thickly before hugging around his waist. He felt quite surprised but carefully cradled the back of my head against his chest as I sniffled back my tears. Heat radiated from him, seeping through his clothes into me. I tightened my hold, even though he could get rid of me easy had he wished it. For a few seconds he allowed me to linger before finally pushing me firmly, yet not terribly unkindly back from him. One hand vanished into the folds of his robe, bringing out a small potions bottle shortly. "Drink this. It'll help you sleep." I nodded slowly, taking the vile from his over warm fingers. "Thank you Professor..." He inclined his head slightly and I finally forced myself to leave his side even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Draco caught my arm, regret pulsing heavily from his aura. "I'm sorry, Sam. I had no idea." Dobby trailed after us as began walking and I knelt to pick him up. "I know Draco. Just, from now on, please don't introduce me to your family." He breathed out a heavy sigh as I unraveled my scarf from my neck and wrapped it around the small elf. His eyes grew impossibly wide but I covered his mouth before he could say anything. "Please. I really just need calm right now. You're welcome to stay with me as you wish but it won't be as my slave. Just try and keep quite if you're staying." He nodded rapidly, and I set him back onto the floor so here could do what he wished. "I should have expected that. I'm sure my father will be annoyed to find out our servant went free." A light hum filled in the silence between us. "Forgive me Draco, but I don't much care for your father. He did pick out Sunshine though, so he's got that going for him." Draco chuckled, bumping into my side as we took a corner only to run into Percy. "Roaming the halls passed curfew again, Samantha?" I sighed, dropping my head some. "Yeah. Sorry about that. We're heading back to the dorm now though." Draco glared toward him but an elbow to his side cleared it away with a huff. Finally Percy nodded. "Just make sure you make it there tonight. Last time you told me that I found you wandering around in the dungeon past midnight." Oh yeah, I surely wouldn't miss that. "No, I promise. Right to bed. Have a good evening, Percy." He inclined his head, letting us pass without any farther issues...

My books clicked against the desk lightly as I settled into my seat in McGonagall's class. Sunshine was scanning the room for the moment, taking everything in. I was quite pleased with the fact that, once settled into her mind, I couldn't feel the usual barrage of emotions. She made a very strong shield and even helped to clear away existing stress which I had yet to encounter another capable of. This felt really good and I made sure to push that along as she coiled a bit more snugly against my chest and shoulders. McGonagall stepped passed me, pausing for a moment as if doing a double take before turning fully to face me. "Miss. Reilly, I presume that you have not forgotten the rules. Not only are serpents not among the listed pets allowed here, but they aren't allowed in class. Return it to your dorm and by this weekend it will be out of the school." Sunshine hissed at her. "With all do respect, Professor. I need her with me." McGonagall tipped her head. "That wasn't a suggestion, Miss. Reilly. Remove it, or I will." She said firmly but I held my ground. "No." Frustration edged into her aura but I wasn't about to lose the calm I'd finally gotten. "Then you leave me no choice." Her wand slipped from her pocket, aiming at Sunshine and I threw my hands up to shield her. McGonagall flew back though, knocking over a desk and my hands slapped over my mouth, watching her in shock. "I'm so sorry!" She looked equally as shocked as me as I hurried to help, only to be waved off. "You'll follow me down the headmaster's office immediately!" I cringed, watching her straighten out her rumpled clothes as a mix of gasp and giggles circled the room. Sara hurried over but I held out a hand. "Don't. I don't want you getting trouble as well. Please." She whimpered, but remained where she was anyhow as I followed my Professor regretfully from the class...


	2. chapter 2

Her knuckles rapped sharply against the thick wooden door and the muffled voices inside came to an abrupt end before it drifted open. Professor Snape was just inside and looked if he were ready to leave until he saw me. "Ah, Professor McGonagall. What is it that our young student has done?" She pushed me forward some and I cringed. "Explain yourself." Snape watched me expectantly. "It was an accident! She wanted to take Sunshine and I wouldn't let her! I didn't mean to lash out the way I did! It just happened!" Dumbledore watched me over his glasses for a moment. "How exactly did you lash out at your Professor?" My feet shuffled against the floor. "It was a partial shield I think, but it knocked her backwards... I didn't mean it though!" He held up his hand, silencing me. "Now now. We've all had accidents at times. Though, I do wonder how her attempting to remove, Sunshine, was it? From you, caused such a strong reaction that you were so fearful it generated a shield." His gaze pinned me down and I squirmed under it until Professor Snape came to my rescue. "Forgive my interruption. I suggested she that she keep a pet with her to help with her anxiety. Since she's been struggling with it lately I thought it may be better than her continued consumption of calming draught that causes her to become drowsy durning class." McGonagall glanced down at me. "Her actions still need to be accounted for. Anxiety or no she can not lash out like that for such mundane reasons." Snape took a few steps forward. "I do not take her actions lightly McGonagall. However, I would hardly call her emotion distress, mundane. I started her on draught of peace 3 weeks ago after over hearing her speaking to another student about jumping from the tower. I do not take her words lightly either and if having a pet near her will ease that distress, then I'll any, means see that she keeps it." Concern flickered across her face and I shrugged Sunshine away so I wouldn't have to see it. "You didn't have to tell her that. That was a private conversation." "That took place after curfew when you were already warned to be back in your dorms." My jaw tightened and I sank into Sunshine to hide. "Given the delicate nature of things, I am inclined to hand this matter, over to Severus, McGonagall. Since she does fall under, his house. But, Samantha. Should anything else, happen like this, I assure you, I'll not be so lenient. Dismissed." Dumbledore said, nodding toward the door and I hurried out with McGonagall just behind me. "Just how long has this been going on Miss. Reilly?" My face twisted into a cringe. "I don't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to know! He had no right to even be listening in yet alone go telling everyone else!" She caught my arm but I snatched it from her hand, spinning around to ball mine at my sides. She looked really worried and it cooled my sudden anger, letting me sink down against the wall. My face tucked into my knees and she quickly closed the distance between us. "I had a weak moment but that doesn't mean I'm some little girl that needs your pity! I'm stronger than you know! So stop looking at me like that!" Her fingers froze, hanging mid way between us before she finally cleared away the pity from her face and stood, dragging me with her. "Then I expect you'll act like it. Compose yourself properly of a young witch and follow me back to class, Miss. Reilly." Her voice was firm but carried a kind edge as she looked down at me. I breathed a sigh, taking a second to smooth over my frazzled emotions before nodding. "Good, on your way then." McGonagall said, taking up stride several paces behind me as we made our way back to class...

Weight settled beside me and Sunshine turned, letting me see Harry watching me intently. "So she left you keep him huh?" My head inclined. "Her. Dumbledore handed over the matter of her remaining with me to Professor Snape and he decided to allow her to stay." He smiled, looking as though he wanted to touch her but with help himself. "Its OK to pet her. She only bites if she feels I'm uncomfortable with my company, or they want to take her away. She had a go at Draco's father last night, though to be fair, who wouldn't. I love Draco but his father is a complete ass and just gives me a really bad feeling. The only thing I found I liked about him is his skill in picking out Sunshine. Draco had asked him to get her for me." She wrapped a bit more snugly around me and her taught coils brought an odd sense of safety with them. Harry ran his fingers down her head, looking surprised and perplexed. "I've never petted a snake before. Are they always this soft?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Never had a snake before her. 2 giant hybrid cats and a crocodile, but no snakes." Sunshine leaned into his hands, rubbing her jaw over his palm a few times before someone settled on my other side. "Morning, Sam." Draco said brushing his fingers down my arm before Sara wiggled between us. "Morning!" I chuckled, ruffling up her hair as she grinned wide. "Morning, Flufflepuff. How are you today?" Her beaming smile seemed to stretch impossibly wider as she began prodding my mind. I let her enter after a second and she settled down. *You're already calm.* My head inclined toward her. *Yes, Sunshine is able to shield me from the emotions of others unless I wish to know them. I don't believe I'll be going anywhere without her again.* A bit of jealousy edged into her aura but she pushed it back and I dropped my hand to her's. *You're not being replaced Sara. I am very much greatfull for you allowing me to use you a shield. But it can become mentally taxing and you can't be there all the time. You have other things to do.* She huffed lightly. *I know that. I just like being close to you. You're like a sister to me Sam. My real sister hates because I'm a witch...* A deep sigh escaped and I nudged Sunshine some until she lifted the shield from just Sara. Pain flooded over from her and I forcefully suppressed my shiver as I stole it away. Confusion flickered over her face as she relaxed, looking at me oddly. "Did you do that?" I nodded, slipping behind my shield once more. *I'm quite capable of taking on the burden of others. My mind sucks up emotions like a sponge and in the case of negative emotions that isn't always a good thing. I can remove the burden of those feelings from others and now Sunshine gives me the option to do so, not just leaving me raw to everything.* Guilt flashed across her face but I shook my head. *She also helps me to purge those emotions. We toss it back and forth between each other. Like a throwing a snow ball with your bare hands. If left in one hand long enough it will eventually melt, but it takes much longer because it cools your skin of much of the heat it had. How ever. With 2 people, the heat doesn't dissipate nearly as much and each time it's caught it melts more and more and until it's finally gone.* She looked thoughtful at the metaphor before grinning. *I get it. She really is good for you then. I'm glad you got her, Sam.* I smiled, bumping into her before food covered our table. "Come on. Let's eat." She nodded quickly and I began filling a plate with sausage links for Sunshine to cool before she could also have breakfast...

My feet slid smoothly against the stone floor as I darted down the hall. It was very dark but I found I quite enjoyed it. Sunshine flicked her tongue over my ear as I hurried along. A strong hand landed on my shoulder suddenly and I squealed, spinning around so fast I tripped over my own feet and tumbled back onto my butt with a huff. Professor Snape stood over me, arms crossed as I worked at calming my rapidity beating heart once more. "What gives you reason to darken my door at this hour of night, Miss. Reilly?" Sunshine grumbled and I turned to look down either corridor. "They make you sleep in the hall? Don't you people have unions?" His eyes narrowed and I scrambled to my feet, matching each step toward me with an equal one back until he had me pinned against the wall. His large hand landed next to my head and he just hovered there. A thin layer of rapidly heating air the only thing that kept us from touching. I shivered under his watchful eye, his warmth beginning to seep into me as we stood there. A thick swallow was forced down and I just managed to keep my hands to myself. Why was it that his hovering like this caused such a reaction? There was an undeniable level of tension settling in my gut. While I knew he would never act on it, the thought of him doing so made something deep inside me tighten. A whimper escaped at the hot jolt of arousal and I quickly dropped my face to hide from him. His surprised expression told me I'd been too late though. He didn't move however and even under the deep seated inner upheaval currently turning my habitually sharp mind to mush, there was an odd safe feeling. Having him looming over me like this made me feel safer than I had in a long time and I threw my arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. He still looked quite surprised, but finally, after several moments of just watching me, he sighed and hugged me back. "What are you doing down here, Samantha?" I didn't offer my answer right away. He was just as likely to leave once I told him and I just wanted to be held a bit longer. Very warm hands cradled the back of my head and upper back, offering me heat. Even with it being summer the dungeon was quite chilled. So much so that I could see the light vapor that formed from each of his breaths. Not mine though, but he did feel to run several degrees warmer than myself. "Come on. I'll take you back to my chambers and you can tell me what is wrong while I fix tea." My arms tightened around him. Honestly this was better than anything I had expected when I had contracted this fool hearted notion. "Thank you Professor..." An arm slipped under my butt suddenly and I gasped as he lifted me into the air. My arms wrapped tightly around neck and he looked mildly annoyed. "I won't drop you." My wide eyes darted blinded under my lashes and I knew I was blushing as his arm tightened around me. He was able to carry me with such ease down the hall and I felt quite small tucked against his much broader chest. It offered a level of comfort that I hadn't had in a while and I leaned into him, just enjoying his warmth and the ride. His feet seemed to glide over the floor with very little jostling and I couldn't recall ever feeling like so much of a school girl as I did at this moment. I'd always prided myself on my maturity that stretched far passed the scant number of years I'd lived. But at this moment, being carried by my Professor down the hall as I clung to him. I honestly felt every bit of the 14 year old girl I really was. My blush deepened and I wondered if this was what others spoke of when they mentioned hero worship. It surely fit. He had been the person I looked up to almost from day one. It was true my Professor could be quite strict at times and rather on the cold side. But when it came down to it he would always be there to defend anyone that needed it. My cheek rested against his shoulder as we came to a passage way and slipped inside.

The room was equally as chilled as the corridor had been and I wondered just how he slept in such a cold room. It was dark and quite dimly lite, allowing for me to see very little. Even in the dark he picked his way around the room with practiced ease. Wood shrilled sharply against stone as he grabbed a stool, and carried me briskly to a rounded table. The legs of the stool clicked more quietly against the floor being sat down than it had when he snatched it and I was carefully set onto it. A flick of his hand ignited flames a short distance away, granting me my first real view of his office. The fire place stretched rather grandly against the wall, casting off flickering shadows against the many potions bottles that lined his shelves. There must have been hundreds! Rows upon rows of shelves stretched all around the room, each filled to capacity with with jars of varying sizes. Every vile carried a small tag and curiosity got the best of me as my Professor turned to rummaging through a cabinet. The rug under my feet looked to be quite worn and rather rough, but warmer than the stone it covered as I made my way to the nearest shelve. Ingredients I quickly realized, even though my first impression had been potions. The labels didn't appear to be in any order at first glance but I knew my potions master must have a system. My finger traced lightly over the smooth lip of the shelve, glancing over the labels. It was surprisingly clean. I had expected things to be dusty but they weren't. Not at all, and I wondered if perhaps there was some some spell that repelled dust since he didn't strike me as a good house keeper. If so, I was sure Maria would very much appreciate me learning it. One of the smaller viles was taken down and I looked it over. "Powdered unicorn horn." Carefully I placed it back just where it'd come from. Basilisk Venom was next to it and I wondered just how he'd managed to get that. Phoenix tears, Thestral hair, Acromantula venom and boomslang skin also shared the shelve as well as several others. My gaze shifted to the shelve above it finding aconite, Asphodel, and Boom Berry to name a few. I tipped my head some, letting my hands fall from the shelves. He ordered then by use and what they were derived from I realized. The healing ingredients were seated to the left and separated by source. Plant based ingredients in one place while those derived of magical beast occupied another section. It must have taken him years to collect this must stuff. The small section I had explored was dwarfed by the rest of shelve, not to mention the room. The familiar heavy presence of my Professor loomed closer until a hand fell onto my shoulder, making me smile. "I'm really going to miss you when I go home... When I had snuck out I didn't really think you'd being me down here, but I'm glad to be wrong. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I had to leave next week." The heated feeling of eyes flickering over me created a path of goosebumps in their wake and I finally let him turn me around. "It will not be so long until you're back." His eyes meet Sunshine's and I sighed, leaning bodily into him as I buried my face. Drak brown eyes watched me intently and I could feel that he'd miss me as well. "Professor... What ever is going on. What ever you're keeping from me. I don't care... I can't make sense of the inexplicable trust I have for you, but it's there and I would place my life into your hands with the upmost confidence." Fingers tightened against my back, bunching up the fabric there as I felt him with draw behind his mental shield. His stance hinted at regret though and a sharp breath hissing between clenched teeth revealed deep emotional distress. "I have already betrayed that trust in the darkest of ways, Samantha. You should know that before you go making blind declarations." The slight rasp of his normally smooth voice sounded foreign to my ears, and I hugged him more tightly. "What ever you've done... I forgive you, Professor." His head craned back, turning his face from me to focus on the ceiling as a slight tremor ran through his chest into me. Warm fingers cradled the back of my head firmly against him and I saw a single tear trickle down along his nose before tracing his lip to be swept away by his tongue. "You would not say that if you knew what I'd done..." I had never seen my Professor come, even remotely close to anything that resembled grief, let alone seen him cry. He was the strongest man I knew and I hated to see him so tormented. "I don't care what you've done. I love you and I know you love me too or you wouldn't always be looking after me. I know how it must sound, but I'm not some foolish little girl professing her love to a crush. It's more than that. I have no illusions that I'm in love with you, only that you've become one of the most important people in my life. I didn't make the connection before. It wasn't until you somehow knew of me being a Parseltongue that I realized that you must have known my parents, and by extent myself. You knew that I was blind. You knew of my telepathy long before I told you and you knew of my ability to detect emotions. I used to think that you were just that calm. I looked forward to potions class everyday because I knew I'd get to use that calm to still myself at least for a bit. Professor I just... What ever happened. What ever you've done. I know it had to be for a good reason. I don't want to know what it was, not now at least. Just let me finish school, then tell me. It's in the past and nothing can change that now, but I do not intent to lose you over it. Please. Let me forgive you for what ever you've done, Professor..." Hot breath rushed from between his lips, clouding the air with vapor before he rubbed heavily over my back, leaning to drop a firm kiss onto the top of my head. Through my hair I could feel the warmth from his lips, and light breaths that tickled against me. "I do love you, Samantha. You've grown so much over the years and I can hardly imagine just how you've turned into such a beautiful kind young woman in the face of overwhelming odds. You truly are something special and I'll always be here when you need me. The reason you trust me. Do you want to know it? I will not include any other information but that." I just watched him for a second as he pulled away, clearing my sloppy hair from my eyes even though we both knew it wouldn't do me any good. "Yes." I finally nodded. There was still a lot of pain behind his eyes and I knocked against his shield. "I won't look at any of your thoughts. I just want to make you feel better, Professor." Fingers held a little tighter against my back. The resentment that crossed his face made my eyes widen before I hugged him that much closer. "You don't deserve to feel like this! You don't! And I don't want you to!" A short chuckle that sounded to be much more pain than joy shook his chest as he held me there. "You don't even know what I've done. When I tell you, you'll wish me more pain."

I growled, finally having my fill of his mellow drama. My jawed opened, fitting my mouth against his chest and biting down hard. The sudden shock made him jump away and he watched me wide eyed. "You bit me!" "You're acting like a daft cunt! Stop being so dramatic! It was me you wronged and me that should be deciding whether or not to be mad at you! Wallowing in self hatred and pity for something that I don't hold against you is foolish! Not to mention surely not a quality I'd come to expect from the man I look up to most! Not compose yourself and let me help you because my patients for your self pity is at its end Severus Snape!" My foot stamped at the floor in what probably appeared to him, a very childish act. I didn't much care at the moment though because my out burst finally got the desired effect of being granted access to his emotions. "Thank you! Next time maybe you won't make me bite you!" He was still watching me widely but now there was a growing undertone of amusement that was quickly gaining control. The edges of his lips twitched upward, the rest following and soon he barked a laugh. My fist slowly unballed, watching as he pulled up his shirt to look at the small red mark to the left and just below his peck. He wasn't buff by any stretch of the imagination but he wasn't inherently skinny either. His chest was lean and trimmed with light ridges of muscle along his belly, nothing to showy but it looked quite good on him. I found my self staring and was quite greatfull that he wouldn't be able to tell since I was using Sunshine. It was quite improbable that he didn't know about my crush, but I wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable by flaunting it openly either. After all, I knew well enough he had his pick of pretty much any woman he wanted, and they weren't children. A bit of disdain edged into my mind but I forced it back. It was only a crush after all and would pass in time. I knew that well enough. There was a difference between my young infatuation and love, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view. He had them both. Since my first week here he'd been my hero and always arrived to save me if I found myself in trouble. He'd quickly become my best friend even though he hadn't known it until now, and I loved him deeply for being there for me. That's as far as it went though. I was under no delusion that we could be more than student and Professor. A hand landed on my head, rifling up my hair and wobbling my feet with the force. "You truly are one of a kind, Samantha. I just hope you share the same views once I tell you what I've done." "Am I going to have to bite you again?" He chuckled, fingers falling to my shoulder to guide me the table. "That would be very highly dissuaded against unless you wish to wake to find someone slipped you Amortentia." My eyes narrowed on him but his smirk made me blush and I plopped into the stool once more. A steaming cup of dark tea was poured in front of me before he moved around to the other side to sip at his own. "Now. Since we got distracted. I'll ask you again now that we've both calmed considerably. Do you want to know why you feel so compelled to trust me as you do?" My head nodded, watching my cup as I lifted it to my lips. "Yes, Professor. I still want to know." He smiled lightly, seeming to think something over for a moment before speaking . "For tonight only, if you wish, you may address me by my name." Surprise flickered across my face and he inclined his head before I could ask about it. "Severus. It honestly sounds strange to be calling you something other than Professor." He shrugged. "Rest assured. Once class begins next year you'll be expected to address me as usual. Now. As you've anyway figured out, I knew you when you were just a baby but your mind was still very sharp. You imprinted yourself onto me just as you do with your animals." I drew back away from him, eyes flickering around his for a long moment. It wasn't the fact that I'd imprinted on him that caused the shock though. "I never told you about my animals, Severus..." He inclined his head. "Indeed not. I was the one that brought you to the muggle world because it was not safe for you here. I let Jazz take you, but I've kept a very close watch on you over the years to ensure that you were OK." My fingers tightened around the tea cup. Lowering it to the table was I watched him. "Severus... You're not-..." My jawed clenched but he must have guessed my question. "I'm not your sire, no. But your parents choose me to look after you should anything happen to them. They made me your god-father." Everything seemed to freeze, all the tiny little pieces locking together. All those times I'd woken to feeling as though I was being watched. The gifts that no one could explain where they came from. His constant sneaking where I was concerned. My hands found their way, as if a mind of their own to my face as I breathed a long sigh. "That's great... I have a crush on my god-father. I'm pretty sure that's some kind of incest." A small laugh escaped from him but I didn't find this amusing at all. "Not only do you have to be blood related for it to be counted as incest, but you also have to be in a relationship. You've struck out on both those, so I believe you're safe." I snorted loudly, giving my tea a despondent look. "This is going to need vodka in it after that." Severus cast me an unimpressed look. "No charge of mine is going to be drinking at 14. You'll just have to deal with it." A long breath hissed from my nose and I finally meet his eyes once more. "Well this was definitely enlightening. So, why did you kill my real father, Severus?" He looked quite shocked, and shifted against his chair. "You may be far too perceptive for your own good." "Yeah, that tends to be the general consensus." My tea cup glided smoothly against the table and I watched as the dark liquid inside continued to circle even after after I'd stopped, only halting once it was swallowed. "He was going to kill someone that was important to me. Someone I had loved, and I couldn't let him do it. So I killed him before he could get to her." The glass clicked sharply against the table and I looked to Severus once more. "My mother?" He sighed heavily. "Is in Azkaban prison." Sunshine curled more snugly around me and I petted her coils. "Fucking hell... It's no wonder I grew up with behavioral issues." The stool I was sitting in clattered backwards as I jumped from it and swept the table of the few items occupying it. Glass shattered as it hit the floor and my fist pounded against the worn top. Sunshine jolted at my unexpected rage, and I honestly didn't know what to make of it either. It was as if something in me just broke and every bit of pain and fear I'd ever felt came flooding out all at once. Blood tricked through my fingers, hot and sticky as my knuckles split against the table. A scream ripped from my chest as it hitched and tears ran hotly down my cheeks. Arms circled around me and I was pulled flush into a strong chest. My fist beat against him as much as I could and he just left me until I finally exhausted myself.

Severus POV: I hated that I couldn't keep this from her but she had figured it out and there was nothing I could do now but try and help her through it. Her fist thumped heavily against my chest as I held her tightly. An agonized scream tearing from her throat as I muffled it against my chest in the event someone may hear. A few tears of my own slipped along my cheeks and I shuddered on the next scream. Fingers uncurled from fist suddenly, grabbing onto me and scrabbling up until she was wrapped around me. Tear moist cheeks pressed firmly against mine and I cradled the back of her head as I leaned heavily against the table. "I'm so sorry! Samantha... Your father was lord Voldemort..." I hadn't intended to tell her but she was already so upset and I couldn't see doing this to her twice. It was far better to have it over with now. A strangled sob was muffled into my neck as her tears slid between us. Sightless blue eyes seemed to hold all the pain the world in them and I brushed them closed so I didn't have to see it. My hands held her tightly for a long time. It was hard to say just how long, but I knew it was a while before she came near to being anywhere even close to calm again. "I'm sorry... I am so so sorry." Hiccups broke up her whimpers as she laid against me, still shaking and still clutching at me like a life line. "Voldemort... I wish you'd killed me too, Severus! Why?! Why him?!!" She shouted angrily, shoving away until I left her claim her quite shaky legs. "Samantha..." A hand shot between us. "I'm not angry at you, Severus! I just!- Need to be alone! Please just let me be alone!" Her feet stumbled back and she tripped over the stool. I caught her hands before she could fall though and pulled her back up into my arms. "Not like this! After you calm down I'll let got go, but not like this!" More tears leaked out onto my neck but her struggles were short lived before she gave up and just hugged my neck tightly...

It must have been an hour that I stood there holding my shaking god-child before she was anything even remotely close to calm again. "I really wish you would have killed me too..." Blood trickled down the corner of my chin as I bit my lip and I held her tighter. "Don't say such things... You were only a baby. I couldn't, still wouldn't, ever, hurt you!" My lips pressed firmly against the top of her head several times before remaining in one spot as I cradled her. "I don't want to be like him..." "You won't! You are nothing like him Samantha! You are sweet and kind and always ready to defend your friends even when you don't defend yourself. The only thing your father gave you was his eyes. Useless as they are." Her hair was soft against my hands as I brushed it back from her face. "You're scared, I know. But it's going to be alright. That's why I took you away from here. You needed to be away from all this, where no one knew who you were. I knew if you remained here you'd always be in Voldemort's shadow and there wouldn't be a child in this school that didn't see you was such. Besides us, Dumbledore is the only one to know." She frowned up at me. "Draco's father knows..." "He will not be an issue. We had a talk and he won't be telling anyone about what he knows. No one else has to know. Look at me." I commanded and the snake turned her head my way, making eye contact even as Sam buried her's. "You alone are responsible for your actions. Not the dark lord, you. And from what I've seen, all this fretting you're doing is pointless. You forget, I've watched you grow up and I know just who you are. Samantha, they're is not another student in this school that I am more proud of than you. Not because you're my god-child either. But because you have faced insurmountable odds and come out on top. I believe in you even if you don't believe in yourself. Remember that." A shaking sob parted her lips and I felt her tongue against my neck when it darted out to wet them. "You really mean that, Severus?..." I nodded, opening my mind completely to her when she brushed against it. "Every word. You are the bravest young woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Samantha. Don't ever forget that." She nodded rapidly against my neck, finally pulling away a moment later, but only enough rest her forehead against mine. Pale blue eyes flickered about, looking yet not seeing mine as small fingers traced over my lips. I caught them, kissing firmly a few times and she finally smiled once more. "Thank you... You really have no idea just how much your being here helps. I'm really glad you didn't let me go... I don't think I'd have been able to step back again if you had..." A heavy breath was blown out and I pulled her face down so I could kiss her cheeks. "I know. It's ok. I'll always be there to protect you, even if it's from yourself." A small tear soaked smile caught her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them once more. "I don't blame you for killing him, Severus. I know that he's my father, but he hurt so many people and he wouldn't have stopped. I know that. I just can't stand that I came from that much hate." I sighed, rubbing over her back. "It is true that the dark lord did truly awful things, but when he looked at you, there was no denying that he loved you. You were perhaps, the only person he ever truly loved." A fresh wave of tears trickled down her face and I did my best at clearing them away. "Severus... What was my name?" It looked as if it took a lot of effort just to ask the simple question, though I wagered, it wasn't so simple after all. "Zera Bray Lestrange." Her shaking breath tickled my face and she swallowed thickly. "Your mother was a death-eater, like myself by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange." Emotions flickered across her face far too fast for me to have a hope of identifying them before she just slumped back into me. "I can't believe all this, Severus... It's just so much to take in. Please. I'm ok now, and I would like to be alone to think." She slipped from my arms, but I caught her gently, looking into her eyes for a long moment before inclining my head. "Very well. I will be here if you should find yourself wishing to talk. Do not forget that. I love you." A soft smile caught her lips even as her throat tightened on a dry swallow. "I'll remember. I love you as well, Severus. Have a good night." I nodded, watching her make her way out. Several seconds were granted before I headed after her, taking care not to be caught as I followed her down to the lake...

Draco POV: I was getting concerned. Samantha hadn't been in any of our classes today, not even potions class and she always did her best not to miss that. I'd asked a few of the girls if they're seen her but no one had, not since last night. The lake came into view and I picked up my pace as I saw my target silhouetted in the sun. "Samantha!" Her head picked up, turning to wave and I hurried over to look at her. "What's wrong?" Her hand dropped, patting the rock next to her and I sat down, letting her crawl over into my lap. "I talked to Professor Snape last night... He told me what he'd been keeping secret... And I was right, I didn't want to know." Fingers plucked at the end of my sleeve and I pulled her closer as I felt how cool her skin was. "You're freezing! How long have you been out here!?" She hummed softly as I cupped her hands in mine, pulling them to my mouth to breath on until they began to warm. "It was probably around midnight... I don't know what to do Draco..." Her head rested against my neck and she looked so tired. "Are you going to tell me what he told you?" Dark lashes fluttered over pale eyes, shielding them from view. "Severus is my god-father. My parents are Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus killed Voldemort because he was threatening someone he cared about and Bellatrix is in Azkaban... And to think, I thought your father was an asshole." A small sorrowful smile turned up her lips and I swallowed thickly, trying to take in everything she was telling me. "He took me away after he killed Voldemort. Took me away from here to the muggle world and just left me sitting in a field for someone to find. I'm sure he was watching and wouldn't have let just anyone take me. He said he'd watched me quite a bit... Dumbledore knows everything, but I don't want anyone else to know. I don't even think I'm going to tell Harry or Sara. They'll never be able to look at me the same. I don't want to be treated any differently, Draco. Please, just... I only want to be seen as me. Not my father, not my mother. Just me." My hands tightened around her's, focusing on clearing my rather scattered thoughts. I had expected Voldemort could be her father, but not that Snape would be her god-father. Finding out my aunt was her mother was quite the shock also. "So, we're cousins. That's cool." I tried after several minutes of silence. Her eyes finally opened, fingers stilling against my sleeve as she looked thoughtful. Finally, she lost the rest of her tension, a light smile curving her lips. "We are?" I nodded, grasping at the chance to settle her. She seemed to like the idea anyhow. "Yeah. Bellatrix is my aunt. I know you and my dad didn't get along real well the first time you met, but maybe if you just take this easy." Her head shook, smile falling slightly. "I don't really want to see him again, not now at the very least. And I don't want to talk about it with anyone else. I only told you because I know I can trust you." I blew out a sigh, rubbing over her arms. "OK. It's your choice Sam. Are you OK now?" She nodded lightly, pulling a face when her belly grumbled loudly. "I'm hungry... What time is it, Draco?" My pocket watch was pulled out and I held it up for her to look at. "That late!? No wonder I'm hungry!..." She pouted, lower lip poking out and I stood, taking her with me. "Yeah. I was getting pretty worried. Come on, it's dinner time and I know you haven't eaten anything." Relief clouded her eyes and she hung onto my arm. "Thanks for coming to find me. I didn't even realize it was this late. I was just lost in thought. It is pretty cool we're cousins though. I have family after all. Maybe after school I'll get to know your family Draco." I smiled, helping her pick her way over the rocks. "That would be great! You could hang out there! I'm sure you'll find it much nicer than where ever you're staying now." A sharp bark of laughter escaped and she patted my arm. "I'm sure you have a nice house, though I'd wager mind is not only bigger, but carries much nicer perks." I arched an eyebrow at her. "You think? My father has quite a lot of money and affords only the best." Her side bumped into mine. "Tell you what. Why don't you come home with me at the end of the week and we'll see who has the more lavish house. Magic is cool, but the convenience and luxury of the muggle world is something I wouldn't dream of giving up. You have to promise to be kind to Maria though. She's my house keeper and a very close friend. If you're mean to her I'll fight you." She said with a light glare and I ruffed her hair. "I'll make sure I treat your servant as you see fit." "Maria, Draco. Her name is Maria." I chuckled, looping my arm around her shoulder. "Maria then. I'll inform ny father that I'll be going with you." Her glare faded and we found flat ground once more. "I'm not sure I'll be in classes tomorrow either, Draco. I still have a lot on my mind and it won't do me any good to day dream through all my classes." I glanced over toward her. "You want me to come find you for dinner if you don't show?" Her head bobbed. "Yes please. That would very much appreciated, Draco." My eyes flicked over her, taking in her more relaxed posture with relief. It was likely she'd spent most of last night and this morning mourning. The heavy purple circles under her eyes were proof enough of that. I'd take her back to her dorm after she ate to make sure no one held her up...

My paper slid smoothly around the desk as I waited for class to come to an end. The empty space next to me holding a heavy presence in my mind. I tried not to worry too much, after all, she did say she didn't think she'd come to class. After finding out everything she had, it was expected for her to need time to cope. Something bounced off my hand suddenly, falling to the floor and I snatched it quickly before Snape saw it. The paper was unfolded and I read it. ~Where is Samantha?~ My eyes flickered over the class, picking out Potter watching me intently before scribbling out my answer. ~She's dealing with personal issues.~ It was tempting to not even bother answering, but I knew that would only upset Sam and at this precise moment in time that was exactly what she didn't need. Snape strolled by and I tossed the paper back to Potter, watching him catch it before going back to pushing around my finished test sheet. A second later the paper was back and I glared across the issel before snatching it. ~What happened? I know you know and I'm worried about her.~ He shot me an annoyed look and I glared harder before picking up my quill once more. ~If you'd mind your own business half as much you mind her's perhaps you could see to getting better grades, Potter! Samantha is going through a tough time and doesn't want to be bothered at the moment. If she wanted you to know what was going on she'd have told you! Now keep out of it!~ It was tossed back and he caught it, quickly reading before scowling in my general direction. The crumbled page was set aside, only to be snatched by Professor Snape. "Passing notes Potter?" He winced some, glancing up to our teacher as he scanned over the parchment before it was tucked away into his robe. "I trust you're finished with your test since you have time to chitchat with Mr. Malfoy. Hand it over." "But Professor I haven't!-" Snape leveled him with a firm look and Potter reluctantly handed over his test. "Next time maybe you'll utilize your time more wisely, Mr. Potter." He said, stepping away from the desk and I returned my attention to my own. Eyes flicking over the empty chair next to me once more...

Samantha POV: I sighed, watching other students run around the halls. They all looked so happy to be leaving but all I could think about was the fact I wouldn't have potions class for 2 months. Dejectedly, I trudged down the hall, only lightening slightly when Draco hurried up behind me. "My father agreed to me going back with you. After we had a rather awkward conversation about sex and what you learned a few days ago." His face was rather red and it helped in no small part to cheer me up. "You're cute when you blush." It deepened and he shivered. "After the talk I just endured, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say things like that." I chuckled, but Harry calling out took my attention there. "Potter! He's been waiting to jump you since you went into hiding!" Draco snapped in annoyance and I pushed him lightly, waving to Harry as I made my way over. "Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He demanded, circling around me to see if I was OK. "I had a lot on my mind, and no, I don't want to talk about it. As much as I like you it isn't something I want you to know, so please, don't ask." His face fell, hands stilling where he'd been touched my shoulder. "I, ah. Ok Sam. What ever you want. I was just worried about you..." A heavy sigh was pushed out and I hugged him tightly. "I know. You're a good friend Harry and that's why I can't tell you. I know you'd never be able to see me the same, and I don't want that." He frowned deeply at me. "Nothing would ever make me stop being your friend." "She said no Potter! Mind your own business!" Draco snapped, making me bump him. "Please don't fight. We're all going home and I just want to relax." A small whimper sounded below and I glanced to Dobby as he stepped behind me, my gifted scarf still wrapped around his neck. I don't think he'd taken it off since I put it there. "Samantha. I was hoping to catch you before you left." Draco moved slightly in front of me as his father stopped, obviously the reason for Dobby's distress. "Draco tells me that he's going to be spending the summer with you. As I'm sure you're aware, I have some well founded concerns about sending off 2 teenagers to live alone unsupervised for 2 months." Draco covered his face but I couldn't stop my laugh. "I understand your concern Sir but I have no intentions of doing anything untoward to Draco here. He told me you gave him the sex talk, which, by the way I already got so I'm all good! No need for you to go into that." He watched me intently for several seconds. "If its all the same to you. I'd feel much better knowing just where you live so I can pop in, and make sure everything is alright." I set my shoulders, moving around Draco to face his father. "It isn't, all the same to me. I have no patience for playing games. I saw how you treat your help and I won't have mine exposed to that. So no, Mr. Malfoy. I don't want you at my house. Besides, I won't be unsupervised. True, my real parents aren't there but I'm not without a Guardian" He looked quite surprised, but backed off. It wasn't lost on me that he was deferring to me once I showed I wouldn't back down. At least Voldemort being my father got me some respect from his former deatheaters. "As you wish." My shoulders sagged, and I sighed. Harry looked really confused though but I just waved him off. "Don't ask." He frowned, looking between us until someone stepped up behind him. "Oh! Hi dad! Sam, this is my dad!" I glanced up at him though Severus stepping swiftly into our quickly growing group halted anything that could be said for a moment. "Professor." My Professor didn't seem so interested in him as he did Draco's father though. The latter finally spun, walking quickly down the hall and I blew out a sigh. "Thanks. I had it handled though." "Obviously. What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked curtly and the slightly taller man rolled his eyes. "I see you're still showing favor to your house by allowing special pets into the school." He said, glancing to me and I growled. "Good thing too or they'd have never let you in the building." His eyes widened fractionally and Severus smirked, reaching out to rub my hair as Harry looked at me in surprise. "Are you OK, Sam?" I huffed, snapping my arms against my chest. "No! I'm tired, pissed off and moody! And you?! What gives you the right to come here and start criticizing the staff like you're people?! You don't work here. Unless I've somehow missed you for the last 3 years. You need to go sit back and reflect. Nobody's worried about you. Go fuck yourself." Harry's father looked quite shocked, clearly not used to being talked down to. Behind me Professor Snape was doing his best to cover his laugh. Draco, was not. He was just openly chuckling. My god-father used the hand still on my head to tug me back and to the side next to Draco. "She's got quite the mouth on her." My eyes narrowed and Sunshine hissed at him. "If you don't mind yours you're going to get bitten!" Her coils loosened, traveling up until most of her body was curved into a tight S shape. *Right about now I'm inclined to let you.* The brown haired man narrowed his eyes at us but Harry stepped in front of me, pushing Sunshine down. She went with little struggle, even though I could tell she was quiet annoyed with him. "Look. I don't know what's going on with you, Samantha, but I sure wish you'd tell me! For the last week you've been hiding from everyone but Draco and now that I finally see you again you're so angry!... I'm really worried about you..." His hand fell from Sunshine to mine and I sagged at his disheartened posture. He really did look quite miserable and I hated I'd done that to him. "I'm sorry Harry... I didn't mean to upset you I just!- I'm going through a lot and I can't tell you any of it because I don't want you to treat me any different. I've just been under a lot of stress..." The hand holding mine tugged me closer so he could hug me, and I bit back my whimper. "What ever is wrong, it wouldn't make me stop being your friend." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I just can't. Please understand?" His frown deepened, fingers holding more tightly to mine. "Honestly Sam, you're scaring me! The way you act you'd think you just found out Voldemort was your father or something!" It was only with the greatest of force that I kept from giving away that he'd hit right on. Part of me feared he may know something and was probing but a brush of his mind told me it had only been purely poor luck that he'd choose that example. "Shut up, Potter! Saying things like that! The next thing you know everyone the school will think it's true!! You're as bad at Granger at opening your mouth without thinking!" Draco sneered, pushing Harry back from me. The latter at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Come on, Samantha!" Draco caught my arm much more gently than his harsh words would indicate and tugged me back some. "Sam I didn't!- Mean it..." I sighed. "Just go, Harry." "Sam I'm sorry! I just hate to see you so upset!" He tried to catch me but it was Snape that halted him this time. "I believe you've spoken quite enough, Mr. Potter. Be on your way." He reached out but he father caught his shoulder. "Come on, Harry. I believe it's best we head home. After all, it doesn't seem your friend is interested in talking, and if she behaves like that I don't believe I want you around her." Harry yanked his shoulder from the older man, glaring at his father who looked quite surprised. "She's not usually like this! She's just upset!" I heaved a sigh. "Harry. Go. I'm not angry at you. I just don't want to talk right now. Please." He swallowed thickly before letting out a deep breath. "OK, Sam... I'll see you when school comes back in. Right?" I nodded. "Right. Have a good summer, Harry." A small disappointed wave was offered before he finally left, much to my relief. "Come. I'll aparate us to your house." My mouth opened to say something before deciding against it. Of course he would know where I lived. "Thank you, Professor..."

My door opened smoothly and I stepped inside to see Jazz lounging upside down on my couch. "Sup lil lady? Ah missed ya." He said with a bright grin that helped in no small part to easy my tension. "I missed you too, Jazz!" His frame left the couch, flipping over to land on his feet with practiced ease before swooping me up into his arms to cuddle. "Is he. Made of metal?" Draco asked in surprise. "Yep, sure am Draco." In my relaxed haze I nearly missed it. "Jazz... How do you know him?" He smirked, rifling up my false hair. "Lil lady, ya didn't really think ah was gonna let ya go over there all alone did ya? Even with Severus watching ya ah wasn't about to let ya out of meh sight." I narrowed my eyes at him and he huffed. "What? Yer god-father gets to lurk around here for 13 years but ah look after ya for 3 and ya get all huffy. That's hardly fair." Severus looked quite surprised and Jazz laughed. "Ya think yer sneaky but yer not. Ah've been watching ya too. Had to make sure ya weren't gone hurt meh lil lady." I breathed a deep sigh. "Do I even want to know how you got into the castle or just how many cameras you undoubtedly set up there?" A wide grin spreading over his face told me I didn't, but he was about to tell me anyhow. "1,583. Couldn't have ya getting hurt. As for how ah got there. Severus took meh." "I most certainly did no such thing!" Jazz's grin grew impossibly wider. "Oh ya did, ya just didn't know it. This look familiar?" He covered his frame with a holoform that was completely indistinguishable from Dumbledore and laid a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Back again, Severus? It will do no good to dwell, on things that, could come to pass. As I'm sure you realize by now, Samantha is in quite, capable hands. Now, if it would not be too much trouble, might you take us both back? I am feeling rather fatigued, at moment." Severus watched him for a long moment, an uneasy look in his eye as Jazz let the disguise fall. "Then ah just made meh way around setting up the cameras and dropped a micro space bridge generator over there so ah could come and go as ah pleased. Was going to wait until ya finished school to tell ya, but since yer dad here told about yer sire figured it was as good a time as any." My eyes fluttered closed, taking a deep breath. "Jazz." "Ahm not taking them down. And ya'll never find them on yer own." Severus took me from his arms, glaring him down. "There had best not be cameras in my chambers!" Jazz waved him off. "Don't worry. If ah catch ya beating off ah change the feed." My Professor's face grew cherry red and I buried mine against his shoulder. "Oh, what a relief!" I snipped, finally turning to look at him. "Ah don't cut corners lil lady. Ya know that." A grumbled was muffled against Severus shoulder as I tucked myself back into it. "My stomach hurts... I'll finish yelling at you later." Jazz chuckled softly, trying to take me from Severus only for him to side step and carry me to the couch. "I've got her. She was only given to you out of necessity to keep her until such a time she could know the truth and be kept safe. I'm here now." A sly grin crossed Jazz's face and I got the distinct feeling he already knew I wouldn't be given up. "She likes her back scratched lightly when she's in pain or upset. Ah normally use a hot water bottle if her stomach is hurting but considering ya run hotter than a normal human she shouldn't need it if ya let her lay against ya." My brows pulled down into a tight knit. "Do I even want to know how you know that he's hot?" Jazz shrugged. "Spent enough time there to know these things. Maybe he'll let ya ride him later." He said, one side of his visor dimming as Severus snarled in his direction. "I will most certainly not! She is a child!" A hint of amusement crossed his face. "Not what ah meant. Trust meh, if ah thought ya aimed to have sex with meh lil lady ah'd kill ya. Ya got a few years before that happens. Ah just meant since yer an animagus who's form happens to be a dragon she might enjoy flying." My eyes widened slightly, for all the good it did. "You're an animagus? That's awesome! You should take me flying!" A light smile plucked at his lips as he arranged me over his lap with my belly against his legs. "Perhaps at a later time. For now you need to settle. I'm acutely aware that you're still struggling to come to terms with everything, and I want you well first before I jostle you about." I smiled softly. "I am well. It's only because I'm on my period that my belly hurts. It doesn't last long though. The first time it only lasted an hour then the cramps were over." Overly warm fingers ran along my back and I leaned up into his touch, even though the sensation was dulled by my thick robes it still felt nice. "Here. She'll like this much better." My shirt was pulled up suddenly and bunched around my shoulders. "Ah usually take it completely off, but humans are much more reserved than us so what ever makes ya feel better. The skin on skin contact will go a long way in helping her though. She's always been cuddly, even when she was getting into everything." A single finger bopped the end of my nose, making it itch as Jazz smiled down at me. "I'll admit. You did a better job of raising her than I could have..." Severus said, gently running his fingers the length of my back. "Ah don't know. The way ya watched over her when ya thought ah couldn't see, ah think ya'd have done OK. Of course, she would have grown up knowing that her sire was a murderer and the people he surrounded himself with would have undoubtedly had a strong negative impact on her. Ahm sure ya wouldn't let them around her on purpose, but it would have happened. Ya knew that well enough. The point is, whether ya were there or not, ya did what any parent would. Ya kept her safe and ya loved her. Most wouldn't have been able to give their own wants like ya did for her. Ahm quite aware that ya'd have given just about anything in order to keep her, but ya didn't. Yer a good father, Severus. Don't forget that." Jazz said smiling. "OK. I'm going to need you to stop calling him my father, because I have a crush on him and it's creepy. I am all good without that extra level of fuckeupitness, thank you very much." Severus gave me an exasperated look. "Don't look at me like that. I can't help how I feel. I just don't need that guilt on top of everything else. I know full well you don't share my sentiments and I'd be very concerned if you did. It's only a phase that I'll grow out of in time, but until then I really prefer not to make this any harder." For a long moment his eyes flickered over my back and he smiled softly. "As you wish. You may address me as you see fit until school comes back into session." Heat trailed along my back, settling against my neck and I let my head slump forward into the puffy couch cushions. "Thanks Severus... I'm glad you came along. I would have really missed you if not." He hummed. "I would have been here either way. You just would not have known it." "Yep. And that's why Maria thinks you're the devil. She saw you once. I thought she was just watching too much TV." Jazz barked a laugh, falling into, more than sitting on the couch. "Draco, you going to sit down? You're a guest here after all. Dobby, you best stick close to me until you meet the animals. I'd rather you not get eaten. Come sit." He scrabbled up onto the couch, looking all around quite cheerfully. It was nice to see him relaxed. He'd been quite spooky since I bought his freedom, but seemed to be feeling better now. "Perhaps Dobby may help? This is a very large house." I shrugged. "I'm sure Maria wouldn't mind. In fact if you could bewitch a few feather dusters I'm sure she'd be quite greatfull." He grinned wide. "Yes! Dobby will do that right away!" He jumped up but I caught him by my gifted scarf and pulled him back. "Not now. Later, when I've made sure you're not mistaken for food. Just settle for now." For a moment he looked afraid before relaxing when I sank back into Severus's warm comfort to enjoy my pets...

Severus POV: Samantha grinned happily as she munched away at a bag of multi colored bean shaped candies. They looked like every flavor bean but from what I'd eaten they didn't taste like it. Another handful was taken before Jazz reached over the back of the couch and took the bag from her. "Hey!" "Ya had plenty. Ya'll give yerself a belly ache." He said, pulling them out of her reach as she whined. Big pale blue eyes widened, quickly becoming covered over by tears as they turned to me and I growled, snatching the bag back. "You go sit down! I'm here to take care of her now. Here, Samantha." She took her candies back, sticking her tongue out at Jazz before kissing my check. The former shook his head. "Yer weak, and yer gonna regret that." I narrowed my eyes in unspoken challenge and he turned away, going over to a large chair to flop. "That's what I thought." A metal brow arched at me before he snorted a laugh, confusing me. No more explanation was given though so I turned my attention back to the tv as well...

A sharp pinch jolted me from my relaxation around 15 minutes later and I jumped. "Owe!" Across the room I heard Jazz chuckle before it happened again and I realized Samantha was biting me. "Stop!" Mischievious blue eyes turned up at me, teeth clicking loudly together. They caught my shoulder and I pushed her from my lap, to scramble several steps away from me. "Come here! You will explain why you have bitten me!" A low whirling growl escaped and she darted across the room. "You will not, run, from me!" Her eyes brightened, backing away as I swept toward her. Just when I got close she darted down the hall way and I clenched my jaw, running after her. "If you do not get back here you will be punished!" The hall ended and I took the corner only to have her pop out from a closet and bite my lower left side before skittering away once more. I snatched at her but she was too fast and my hand closed around air. Down the hall her head poked out, excited glee sparkling in her sightless eyes as I spun to glare at her. Draco hurried up to my side, watching her as well. "What is going on?" My eyes narrowed and she vanished around the wall once more. "I don't know, but when I catch her, I may just put her over my knee!" "Ya do that she'll never leave ya alone again! She likes being spanked!" Jazz called from the living room and I growled in that direction. "I liked him better before I knew him. Samantha, you had better get back here!" A joyful laugh sounded as I swept down the hall, catching only a glimpse of her as she slipped away...

Samantha shuffled back, flattening against the hall and I clenched my fist, not quite sure how to proceed now that I'd finally managed to trap her. It'd taken me 3 hours just to get to this point, but watching her shiver against the smooth wooden paneling, I wasn't sure whether or not going over there was a good idea. Lips trembled, eyes shuddering with arousal that she wasn't even trying to hide. A deep breath was sucked in and I finally stepped up to her. "That, is, enough!" She swallowed thickly as I grabbed her shoulder, a low keen whining from her throat. "Stop! I am finished with this game!" A smirk curved her lips suddenly before my wand appeared in her hand and my legs were knocked out from under me. My robes fluttered around me as I landed, trying to figure out just what had happened. Samantha's jovial laugh echoed in my ears as she rushed down the hall. My fist hit the wall, cracking the intricately carved trim separating the wood paneling and the light gray/blue upper paint. "Bloody hell! She's like a snitch! Why are you on the floor?!" Draco panted heavily, leaning over on his knees. "Silence!" I hissed, climbing to my feet to sweep down the hall once more...

I groaned, slumping down into the over stuffed arm chair. My sleeve was tugged up, looking at all the small red mouth prints up my arm. "Told ya so." Jazz chuckled from the other side of the room, clicking through TV channels. Samantha ran into the room seconds before Draco and he almost grabbed her, but she ducked low, changing direction in just a fraction of a moment. The sudden shift came with a spin and then he was on the floor glaring at the ceiling. "Ya need to take a seat kid. Yer never gonna catch her." He grumbled in Jazz's direction but finally went to the couch, leaving Samantha looking quite confused and rather put out. Her eyes flicked to me, holding out my wand with a grin. "No." It was shaken at me but I snatched my eyes from her. A glare settled on me before small feet scrabbled over the floor and she shoved at my arm with both hands. "Chase me!" "No." Tiny teeth pinched my arm and I batted at her, fingers clipping her cheek in a slap that stung my hand lightly. She jerked away, eyes widening as she touched her face. "You slapped me!" "You have bitten me over 20 times! If you can not keep your mouth to yourself I shall slap you again. I've had my fill of your games and I'll not be moving from this chair until I'm good and ready." Tears pooled behind her dark lashes, fingers still lingering against her reddened cheek and despite my anger, I felt badly for hitting her. "Don't do it." Jazz said, watching me carefully. My jaw clenched, glancing back to Samantha as my fingers twitched toward her. "Ya'll regret it. Ya don't know meh lil lady." Sam whimpered, a single tear trickling down her scarlet stung skin and it was only by shear force that I turned away from her. From the corner of my eye I saw her's narrow before she ran around to face me once more, all traces of sadness gone. Her foot stamped at the floor as small hands balled at her sides. My guilt over slapping her vanished instantly as I realized that she'd just been putting on. My position changed once more, facing the other way and she shoved my shoulder. "Play with me!" She demanded. "No. I'm finished, and quiet disappointed in your behavior." Surprise flickered over her face before she whimpered as I glanced toward Jazz for guidance and he inclined his head without looking. Fingers found purchase on my arm, tugging on me for a moment before she climbed up into the chair, leaning on my chest as Sunshine did her very best to catch my eyes for her master. I kept them away from her though, standing from the chair. She plopped down onto her feet looking quite distressed as I walked away from her and sat on the chaise lounge. Feet pattered after me and she was back in my lap, hugging me tightly so I couldn't leave again. A hand caught my arm suddenly and I glanced up to Jazz as he wrapped it around her back, nodding softly. "Sorry..." Samantha whimpered, clinging to me as I began rubbing her back. "Do not bite me again." The soft skin of her cheek bobbed against my neck and I smoothed down her hair. "Severus... I don't feel very good... I don't think I should have eaten all those jelly beans." She bemoaned, cool breaths tickling my face. "Yes, I believe I should have let Jazz take them from you." I admitted begrudgingly, casting a look to her black and white guardian who merely shrugged. "Ya haven't been around enough to know how to deal with her. Ya'll learn though and she'll adjust. She's a lot different here then she is at school because at school she doesn't have a support system to make her feel safe. Ah mean, yeah Draco helps allot, but it's not the same as having someone that can take care of her. She's doesn't have to worry about anything or act tough when she's upset. With meh she can act like any other teenage girl." I sighed, finally looking at Sunshine. Sam peeked a smile at me, fingers rubbing over one of the many bites she'd peppered my arms with. "And the biting?" Jazz laughed, reaching over my shoulder to rub her hair. "Ah don't know. She's always had an issue with that. Think it's probably psychological after watching ya kill her father while he was leaning over her crib. That was the first memory she showed meh. It was buried after a while, but part of her still remembers ahm sure. Even after all this time." My fist clenched, balling up the fabric of her shirt and she nipped at an already sore spot. "Do not start that again, Severus. I'm well aware that you feel guilty over taking away my parents but I also know that it was something that needed to be done. They would have hurt a lot more people if you hadn't stepped in... They weren't good. And I don't want to be remembered as their daughter..." I sighed, carefully pulling her away enough she could look at me. "Samantha, as terrible the things they did were, they are still your parents. And they loved you. Your father was a great man, terrible, but great. Your mother is one of the most skilled witches I'd ever met and could hold her own with pretty much anyone she came against. I'm not disputing that they have done horrible things, but so too have I. I was also a deatheater that followed your father and it was only because of my love for someone else, that your father was killed. You may not like to hear it, but it's the truth. I have watched so many be killed and done nothing to prevent it. The night I killed your father he was leaning over your bed tucking you in. He had his back to me and he was unarmed when I cast the spell that took his life. You romanticise me far too much while you shame your father for the same things. At least your father had the nerve to face the people he killed." She swallowed thickly, turning Sunshine away from me so she wouldn't have to look. "You've changed though..." "As could have your father. That chance was taken from him though and we'll never know the outcome." A choked off whimper sounded from my god-child and she pulled away from me, reaching toward Jazz. "Lil lady if yer looking for a hero ah suggest ya look else where. Ah've had 300 more vorns than him to rank up a death toll. Not one of us are without fault. Not Optimus, not the twins and surely not meh. Ah've probably ended more lives than all of them lil lady. Ya weren't there durning the war and ahm extremely glad for that. Sometimes people do awful things. Ah know ah did. War is never pretty and it's all too easy to be swept in by the excitement of being part of something even if it is to do such horrible things. Severus made poor choices yes, but so have we all. He is right though. Ya can't put him or meh, or anyone else ya know up on a pedestal while condemning yer parents for doing the same thing we did. Reasoning aside, killing is this killing, whether it's meh, Severus or yer parents." Samantha's chest hitched against mine and Jazz smoothed down her head. "Ya need to relax lil lady. Yer only stressing yerself out. And ya. Making her dislike ya is only hurting her more. She needs stability and assurance that is she is loved. Not for ya to try and make her hate ya because of how guilty ya feel over taking her parents. Yer pity party is doing far more harm than good and if ya can't pull yerself together, then leave." My jaw clenched, hanging onto her tighter at the thought of being forced away. "Then ah suggest ya start acting an adult and not a immature child because from ah seen lil lady is doing better than ya. Ya did what ya thought ya had to and she's turned out far better for it. Now she needs ya to be strong for her." Sam shifted against me, fingers tightening against my chest as she sniffled. "Please don't leave me..." I swallowed thickly, watching her cling to me. My hand slid up her back, tangling in her hair and pulling her in so I could kiss her forehead. "Never..." I'd been so wrapped up in the guilt of taking her family from her I'd failed to count on just how much she could need me. That was a mistake I wouldn't soon be repeating...

Samantha POV: I grinned wide, jumping onto Severus's back as he stepped into the room and he smoothed down my hair, pressing a kiss there. "Good morning, Samantha." "Morning Sev!" He chuckled lightly, seating us both at the table for Maria to slid food in front of us. Strong hands pulled me around settling me in his lap and I snuggled back against his warm chest. Severus had proven himself much better company in private and I dreaded losing this when we returned to school next week. On the bright side, having him to myself for the last 2 months had come with perks and given me a huge head start in spells. I'd even invented two of my own! Well, kind of. After just a week of practice I had managed to combine the spells Severus had taught me. Two were shielding spells and the other was a counter attack. They weren't the only ones I'd learned, just the only ones is tinkered with. The first was a combination of the Patronus charm and Protego which was a shield. Expecto potens sepio. It creates a very strong barrier, taking shape as the corporal Patronus and remains until dismissed instead of fading with each attack. Severus hadn't been able to break it, and he had tried for nearly half an hour, probing at its offenses. It wasn't only magic it deflected either. Jazz had threw his own barrage of test he wanted to run on it and I now knew it held up well under explosions, bullets, and falling tree branches. It took a great deal of concentration to maintain but it's impenetrability was well worth the effort. The second was a variation of the former. Severus thought it would be a good idea to add offenses to it's already formidable defenses. He was right and I think it surprised him at just how easily I had merged them into Expecto potens caedessepio. It kept the same strong shield but would slash at any one it came contact with like Sectumsempra. Severus had taught me Vulnera Sanentur, a strong healing spell at my insistence in the event that something went wrong. I was also able to change Expecto potens sepio into its weaponized form with the incantation Transeotelum, without lowering the shield. Which would undoubtably prove indispensable should I find myself trouble. All in all, I was quite pleased with the progress I'd made in just the span of a few months, and I knew I'd made Severus proud. Something was stuffed into my mouth and I realized that I'd been lost in thought. "You're spacing out again. Eat, before it gets cold." A sausage link joined what I just figured out was eggs and I blushed as Severus fed me from his fork. "Hey Sam. I was wondering... I know that you and dad didn't really hit it off, but we are family, and I'd really like for you to get to know us. Please?" The bacon strip I'd been munching stilled against my lips, hanging part way out. The other half was taken and I chewed quickly before swallowing so I could address him properly. "I don't know, Draco. I mean, I know we're family but he makes me feel weird." Across the hard cherry red table my cousin heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging some and I took a deep breath. "Very well. If it means that much to you I'll do my best to make nice with your family." His posture straightened once more, watching me. "You're sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'd just really like for you to get to know what family you have left." My bacon was retrieved from the nearly empty plate. "Yes, I guess it would be good. I'm rather glad Severus told me about my parents now before I fucked you. That would have been an awful mess to find out about." Behind me my god-father made an odd noise before his wand was aimed at his throat. A second later he gasped loudly, giving me the most appalled flustered look as his face turned deep red. "You were going to have sex with me?!" I waved Draco off. "Not for a while, but we are growing up and things happen. I'm quite aware that we're still very young but just a couple years from now we're going to be 17 and hormones take over. Honestly, I always figured it'd be you or Harry. Before I found out that we were family I was leaning toward you and that would have been extremely upsetting to learn about later on." Draco's plate was given a hard look, his face growing nearly as red as the table we sat around. "You aren't having sex, ever!" A sharp bark of laughter escaped from me at Severus's flustered snap. "Yeah OK. We'll see how that works for you." His aura plused heavily with annoyance but I ignored him, focusing instead on picking at the second plate Maria set down. "You better still be a virgin!" My face scrunched up, finally turning to reguard Sev. "Or what?" His mouth fell open, snapped shut and then repeated no less than 3 times before he growled at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm 15 you dolt. Yes I'm still a virgin. Ratchet won't clear me to get laid until I'm at least 16 but he's made it quite clear he prefers me to wait until 17. I've got this covered, chill." His harsh look only faded slightly before he crammed a large bite of pancakes into his mouth. Probably more so to avoid talking any longer than still being hungry I suspected. In any case, it brought our rather awkward conversation to a halt and I resumed eating was well...

Draco held out a hand for me but Jazz intercepted mine, spinning me around to face him. "Got something for ya. Sorry took so long, was pretty tedious work but ah got them." Fingers pulled up my eye lids making me jump a little and almost yank away before something was placed directly onto my eye. The other side was done as well before I was allowed free blink at the discomfort. "It feels really weird Jazz. I don't think like them." He shrugged, fitting something behind my ear before suddenly I was seeing from my own eyes. A startled gasp escaped and my hands flew to cover my mouth. "Ah know they'll be pretty uncomfortable for a while but they'll get better as ya get used to them. Been working on these for about 3 years now. So, how do they work?" He asked and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as I did my best at sniffling back my tears. "I love them! Thank you so much, Jazz! How do they work though!?" He grinned, reaching behind my ear to press something that changed my vision. "There's tiny cameras in each of the lens that pick up yer vision and feed it wirelessly over to the relay that then transmits it directly into yer occipital lobe. By passing the need for the connections yer brain blocked. It has a few different settings but ah'll let ya figure it out on yer own, know ya like tinkering with things like that." My head bobbed rapidly, finally letting him go so he could ruffle up my hair. "Come on lil lady." Jazz said, nudging me and a small frown caught my lips. "What? Ya didn't really think ah was letting ya go alone, did ya?" He said, smiling. "But Severus is going. I won't be alone." A firm but not terribly unkind look crossed his face and I heaved a breath. "OK, you can come along. Mostly because you're going to whether I know you're there or not. If you were human I'd have checked myself into protective custody long ago." He waved me off, grin coming back in force. "Wouldn't have done ya any good. Ah have yet to lose a target lil lady and ah don't intend to start with ya." Yep, I'd have definitely been scared to death if he were human...

Well, I had to admit it was quite a large place. Very beautiful as well, but it lacked the warmth of my home. Even from the archway it seemed to exude an aura of unease and discontent that made me shiver at the mere thought of going inside. "It feels so depressed..." Draco glanced at me before taking several steps back when I failed at following him inside. "Are you OK?" A soft nod was given and I buried myself into Sunshine to escape the feeling. "Yes. I'm just not used to such a disheartened atmosphere. There's a lot of sadness that's been building up here for a long time. Sunshine will get me through it though." She curled more snugly around me, tongue flicking over my cheek lightly. "I'll not let you struggle. Just leave it to me." She hissed, running her smooth jaw against my neck. "Thanks, I don't think I'd be able to stay if it weren't for you." A pleased thrum of happiness ebbed from her into me and I relaxed the rest of the way, finally letting Draco lead me into the manor. His father met us just inside, eyes tracking Jazz intently. "You brought unexpected company." His disdain and curiosity was quite apparent and I huffed. "Yeah well, at least this way you know where he's at. He was coming along with or without my say so and at least this way he won't be planting cameras all over your house. This is Jazz by the way. He's Cybertronian and my Guardian, also quite possibly the scariest stalker ever." Jazz offered a wave, scanning the room. "Big, but not nearly as well decorated as Sammy's place." He noted as Draco's father made his way a bit closer. "Lucias Malfoy. I trust you've kept our children out of trouble durning their visit?" Jazz smirked, reaching out to shake his hand. "Ah prefer to speak plain and ya might as well do the same, because ah'll know what ya mean. Yeah, the kids stayed out of each other. Sammy's not as foolish as most teenagers. She knows quite well their related and isn't about to have sex with him." Lucias released Jazz's hand, looking between myself and Draco. "I tend to think all teenagers makes poor decisions." A short laugh escaped. "Smart. I'll admit I've done my fair share of dumb things and I'm sure I'll continue to do such. However, fucking family members won't be one of them. There's enough boys out there I don't need to have sex with the ones related to me. Although if Severus had waited another couple years before telling me who my parents were it may have happened, but only for the fact that we wouldn't have known we were cousins. Thankfully things didn't fall like that." His eyes flicked over me for a moment. "Indeed. I have become rather curious since I met you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "About?" A odd half smirk curled his lips up. "As I'm quite sure you've heard, your parents, your father especially, was an extraordinarily powerful wizard. I'd very much like to see you share in his most formidable skills." His head tipped slightly, watching me as I regarded him. "No." Severus clipped, stepping between us but I matched it so I could face Lucias still. "There you go again, hiding behind sugar coated words that don't give truth to your true intentions. I'll admit though, I'm curious as well, but please, don't think I'm a child that you can brush off with such weak excuses. Say what you really want." There was a slight narrowing of his eyes as a light sneer he tried to cover crossed his face. "Why don't you tell me since you seem so sure of yourself?" My lips twitched up into a smirk, striding away from Severus to circle my soon to be sparring partner. "Very well. You aim to find out if your deferring to me is worth your while, or if I'm just some punk kid you can push around. I may be young, but I'm far wiser than any teenage girl you're likely to meet. I as well would like to see how my skills match against yours however. At the beginning of the last school year I had successfully, not only held own against 4 6th year boys, but did so with ease." Lucias hummed shortly, picking up his chin as he took a step towards me. "Oh yes. Draco told me all about that. But rest assured, I'm not a teenage boy." My eyes tracked him, a thrum of excitement pulsing from Vaulkx. "Obviously. Where would you like to have our skit?" Severus swept between us once more, robes billowing out slightly when they caught air. "Enough. She's a child Lucias, perhaps you'd like to face off against me?" My challenger lost a few steps back as Sev strolled forward but it was Jazz that ended it. "Ah think it'd be a good idea. After all, word is going to get out eventually and she's going to need to know her limits. Not to mention it will give her practice in control. Wouldn't hurt ya to go up against her either. Go on, lil lady. Lucias, ah suggest ya keep things friendly, or ah'll kill ya." My jaw fell open, snapping a glare at Jazz. "We have been here less than 15 minutes, can you not start handing out death threats all ready? Honestly Jazz, you're lucky you're cute." He chuckled, rubbing my hair before scuffing up Severus by the back of his robes and dragging him away as he snarled. "Yeah yeah, chill. She needs to build her confidence and ya need to let her. He may be a bit of an ass, but he isn't stupid. He knows we're not going to let him continue the match if she calls." Lucias shifted his gaze from them to me, reclaiming the few steps he'd lost. "I'd like to use attacks and blocks instead of simple disarming charms. Jazz is right. I need the training and to know where I stand. Others will find out eventually who my parents are, and when they do some will without a doubt challenge me as you are. They won't share your restraint though, and it's far better to learn in a controlled environment. So, first to yield losses? Or first to lose their feet? I think I'd prefer yielding but I'll leave it up to you." Lucias inclined his head. "To concession sounds fine to me. I'm going to assume you've never dualed before so I shall give you a brief instructional. We will meet face to face, bow then turn to stand back to back. 10 paces will be taken by each of us before we turn and fire a non lethal spell of our choosing at the other. Who ever calls off the match first losses." I nodded, pulling out Vaulkx when Lucias palmed his wand. He dipped and I followed his lead until we were back to back. "10 paces." One foot slipped in front of the others. An odd feeling tightened in my belly, nervousness I realized. It was trimmed in excitement though as each step brought me closer. I could feel Severus watching me from the sidelines and I took a deep breath as I counted out the strides in my head. He'd most likely be quite disappointed if I lost this dual after insisting on it. 10. I spun on my heels in time to block Lucias's attack, firing back with a glancing blow to his arm. A small wince was the only proof I'd drew first blood and he flourished his wand, sending several rapid attacks that I could only block 3 of. The last caught my shoulder and I growled against the sharp sting. Lucias smirked, and I hummed lowly, sinking slightly before stepping on the backs of my shoes to pull my feet free. He looked curious, tracking me as I kicked them away, my toes stretching out against the cold stone floor. The same deep seated pleasure I felt when sparring with Jazz began bubbling to the surface. Vaulkx felt it too and it spurred his exhilaration, the back wash rushing into me. For a long moment we fed off each other as Lucias regarded me, a tinge of unease settling in his eyes and I realized I'd began purring loudly. My lips had curved up into a wide grin sometime durning the few seconds I'd spaced out and it was easy to see it had unsettled my partner quite allot. Vaulkx was flicked forward and Lucias barely blocked it in time. Several more glancing blows were traded between us, cast off from our magic splattering against the floor as our attacks meet and held each other. Vaulkx thrumed hotly against my mind, prodding me. *You hold back, we could end him.* *I have no intention of ending him, Vaulkx. I may not like him that well but that's hardly a killing offense.* He chuckled. *I wasn't suggesting that you do so, only that we could. I'm having too much fun to break it off so quickly.* I hummed, edging a bit more of my power free. I hadn't expected to be holding back and I wondered just how much I had left. It was a shame I wouldn't get too explore my full potential. My toes splayed against the bitingly cold floor and I broke off the connection with a wave that blew my partner backwards. Head over feet he tumbled, robes fluttering over his head as he landed on his butt. Vaulkx was lowered slightly, allowing him to clamber back to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. Pale hair was brushed angrily from his eyes and I could tell he was quite humiliated at being fell by a child. A thick arch of magic rushed at me and I realized with excitement, that he too had been holding back. My eyes fluttered a bit wider, nose flaring in anticipation as we began bantering back and forth. Each volleying between attack and shield. One slipped through, creating a thick cut from my left collar bone to the flat of my right breast. Blood trickled hot and sticky down my chest but in the heat of our dual it only severed to pour fuel on my battle lust. Vaulkx pulsed strongly and my restraint wavered in the fever pitch. A heavy arch flared before me and Lucias's feet slid against the floor as he threw up a shield, managing to block the first. The second shattered his defenses and he staggered back, cast off slicing his arms. Thick blood splattered into the floor by his feet and the heavy irony scent found my nose, making my eyes flutter wider. I wanted more. Vaulkx surged forward and Lucias screamed. The shield he hastily thrown up was completely obliterated. "Sam!!" Draco screamed, instantly wrenching me from my blood lust just in time to break off the attack. My partners arms were still lacerated with deep bloody slices, but it hadn't reached anything vital and given my slip that was very important. Lucias fell to his knees, trembling as blood trickled down his arms and I ran to him. "Stop! I concede!" Fear hung heavy around him as I knelt. "Shh! Clearly I'm going to need more training in control!" Vaulkx was traced lightly over his arm as I recited my healing incantation. "Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur..."

Slowly the blood stopped flowing, wounds knitting together until the damage was healed. "Sorry about that. I need to learn to play nicer I guess." His eyes still held a lot of trepidation and I blew out a sigh. Strong hands pulled me to my feet to see Severus looking concerned as he brushed down my own wounds. "Vulnera Sanentur..." I sighed, leaning into Sev's warm protection. I could listen to him cast that spell for hours. It sounded almost like a song as he stretched each syllable into its own word. The pain had been well worth my while to be settled here now. "Vulnera Sanentur..." His smooth voice sounded once more next to my ear, warm breath tickling my hair and I hung onto him as he set my butt on his hip. "Are you OK?" My eyes flicked to Lucias, watching him climb warily back to his feet. "I'm just fine, Sev. It's Lucias that took most of the damage..." "I'm quite aware. It's not your physical health I'm inquiring about. I know that you feel guilty about losing control, but there are very few who could have recovered in time as you have. Dispite the slip up you regained composer and managed to dissipate the spell before it cost him his life. I trust you're happy now, Lucias? I didn't think you were going to make it out of there. Perhaps next time you'll think better of contracting such fool hearted notions." Draco's father snapped his clothing, shaking out the wrinkles before finally regarding me once more. This time with far more respect than when I'd first arrived. "Your father would be quite proud." Draco touched my shoulder, prompting me to look at him. "Sorry about that. I don't even know what happened. I just- it was exciting and when I saw his blood..." Jazz chuckled, stepping up to my side. "We'll work on that. Guess ya picked that up from meh after all." My lips pulled into a tight frown. "Ahm not as nice as ya think. Meh place in the war wasn't gotten by accident. Ah took that position because ah like killing people. Hanging around meh much ya do have, ahm surprised it took this long to develop. Just gotta know when to let loose and when to keep yer head." For a long moment I just stared at my Guardian. "You know? I don't even want to know. Apparently everyone I'm around just thinks it's perfectly fine to just and kill who ever they see fit! Tell me Jazz, do I have even one person, that helped to raise me that isn't a killer?" He grinned. "Maria." My jawed clenched, head falling backwards. "That's great. Thanks." An exasperated look was shot my way. "That school yer gone to over plays life. Sometimes people just need to die. Don't get meh wrong, lil lady, ah don't go around killing just anyone, but when ah catch someone that been hurting others. Ah do enjoy playing with them. People died all the time, sometimes the process is just sped up." My eyes fluttered closed and I buried my face into Severus soft hair, inhaling his slightly bitter scent. It was hard to place, but if pressed, I'd probably say it was most closely related to Italian shoe leather. "Yes. The problem is definitely that everyone thinks killing is bad. And to think, I was concerned that being Voldemort's daughter would somehow lead me into being a bad person." Severus held me a little tighter, and I buried myself into his comfort. My mind brushed against his, knocking until he allowed me inside. *Thank you... I just need some calm right now.* Hot breaths tickled my skin and I nuzzled against his neck, taking in his strong distinctly male scent. A hint of amusement flickered from him as he caught onto my infatuation. Fingers traced softly over my back as I weaved my way through his mind. I had expected it to be rough and rather with drawn. He wasn't though. There was a smooth calm that quickly stilled my distress. Under that was a huge capacity to love that seemed quite out of place for someone so stoic. He'd hidden his feelings very well from me, from everyone, and I was glad to be aloud the chance to really see him. Not just the facade he kept up. *You feel really good, Sev... I love you.* He hummed, rubbing a bit more firmly. *I love you as well. Everything will be ok. I know you're scared and worried but I won't let anything happen to you.* He was so warm and I nuzzled closer. For several minutes I just stayed there and it wasn't until my leg jolted, that I realized I'd began nodding off. *Its OK. Just rest...* Warm comfort surrounded me and I finally slipped off to sleep...


	3. chapter 3

I groaned, opening my eyes to darkness and I wondered briefly if my contacts had broken before slightly rough fabric slid over my cheeks. Light filtered into my formerly dark nitch and I realized Severus had wrapped me up in his robe. It was very warm in here and I drew a deep breath of cool hair as he flicked away the fabric from my face. Dark brown eyes watched me intently and I blinked at him, looking around to find he was settled in a large chair holding me in his lap. "Its almost dinner time. I was hoping you'd wake on your own." A wide yawn stretched my jaws before my teeth clicked sharply when they snapped closed. "I'm starving!" Sev smirked, kissing the top of my head before letting me stand on my own feet. "I find that quite difficult to believe. You're only hungry, as am I. Come on." The chair he was in squeaked softly as he stood and gently guided me to the dining hall where Draco and his father were already sitting. One of the large chairs was pulled out and he sat down, letting me climb into his lap once more to await our food. "You look far more relaxed than you did before. Glad you're feeling better." Draco said, changing seats so he could sit next to me. "Oh, yeah. I am sorry you had to see that. I didn't know that I'd lose control like that or I wouldn't have allowed the challenge. Jazz is right, I'm going to need to practice control so I'm not going psycho on people. I've never been excited at seeing blood before. Of course, I've never really had a real fight before. Between myself and Vaulkx we just kept feeding off each other and it escalated beyond my control very quickly. Honestly if you hadn't yelled at me when you did, I think I might have killed him..." A hand caught mine and I glanced to Draco, letting him clear the hair from my eyes. "You didn't though. What could have been doesn't matter. And you were awesome! I've never seen anyone fight like you did!" A small laugh escaped, squeezing his hand as I relaxed once more. "I'm glad you're not mad, even though I surely wouldn't blame you if you were." Draco smiled, only letting my hand go when who I guessed was his mother stepped up behind him. "Who's your friend Draco?" Her gaze darted over me, a hint of surprise and suspect painting her feathers. "Samantha. She is the child the dark lord and your sister." Eyes widened behind thick lashes and she seemed torn between wanting to get closer and being scared. "Relax. I'm not usual hard to get along with and I don't share my parents same affinity for causing others pain. At least until I'm locked in battle. I'm calm now though." Slowly she reached out, brushing my rather messy hair back before her fingers trailed to my cheek, just laying there. "I am Narcissa. You look so like my sister... Except for your eyes. They must be your fathers." She had a calmer, more easy going aura about her then Lucias had and I found myself enjoying her touch. Being cared for by a bunch of men had gotten me by, but there was something far more nurturing about the touch of a mother that they just couldn't replicate. I sighed, leaning into her hand and she smiled. "Do you intended to follow in their foot steps?" Unease hung heavy around her words and I shook my head. "No. I'm just finally coming to terms with the unpleasant truth of what my parents did. I find I much rather see people happy than in pain." It was hard to miss the relief she felt and she squeezed my hand a bit tighter. "Well well! What do we have here?!" My eyes flicked from Narcissa, to a straw haired man who sneered down at me. "Oh the things I could do to you!" His tongue darted out rapidly to lick his lips several times and I wondered if he was perhaps on some type of drug. Severus's formerly calm aura turned deadly before the man behind us was flattened against the wall. "You will watch how you address lord Voldemort's only child!" He bellowed, striding toward the man quickly. He tried to stand up but Severus pinned him back, disarming him with ease. The pinned man made an odd choking sound as he slid up the wall. Feet dancing in the air as he clutched his throat against the invisible force. "You had best removed yerself from my sight before I end your worthless life!" He fell to the floor suddenly, gasping for air. My god-father didn't give him time to recover before blasting him backwards through the arch way. "Now!!" He roared and the other man scrabbled away with Jazz following closely behind. "Where are you going?!" "Hunting." He said, a feral grin on his face that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Oh good. Who is that, that Jazz is about to slaughter?" Lucias watched the door for a moment. "Barty Crouch Jr. He was a deatheater belonging to your father." I sighed, climbing my way back into Severus's arms so he would cuddle me. "I sincerely hope he succeeds in his hunting trip." Our shared chair was reclaimed and several pets were smoothed down my head. "You're stronger than I thought. I don't suspect that twat was a push over as you made him seem." His head inclined slightly, looking at me carefully until food was set down a second later. It looked delicious, but Sev wouldn't touch anything until I was munching down on a gravy soaked carrot. I guessed he was worried the other man had scared me because I knew he was perpetually hungry. Finally after my second carrot he began eating was well. "If he returns I will not let him bother you." I sighed, leaning back into my protector. "I highly doubt he'll be back. Jazz isn't a fool to take on a threat he can't best and he didn't make it this long by being weak. No. He meant what he said when he told me he's was going hunting. That guy is nothing more than prey to him." That thought was still rather unnerving but it wasn't likely to change so I had to deal with it...

Severus POV: I grunted as my arm was shaken insistently until I opened my eyes to see another face just inches from mine. The surprise had my fingers tightening around my wand out of instinct as I jolted against the silken sheets. It was only by shear force of will that I refrained from lashing out at her. "Samantha... Wha-?" I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position. My hair broke up the silhouetted outline of my charge as she took a step back, and I shoved it away from my eyes so I could see her fully. A whimper escaped from her, candle light dancing off of her cheeks and my eyes widened when I saw the glistening tears clinging to them. Fierce protective rage snapped my sleep muddled brain fully awake and I had her in my arms in the next second. Every inch of her small frame was quickly scoured over in search of any injury that could have befallen her, but I could find none. If anyone had hurt my little girl I'd do unspeakable things to them! Small arms looped around my neck, feet scrambling against the bed until she had herself fully tucked against my bare chest. "What happened?! Did someone hurt you?!" Small sniffles tickled my skin as her soft cheek pressed against my neck. "No... I had a nightmare!" Tears wet my neck, trickling down my chest in cool salty trails until they evaporated from my skin. A deep breath was blown out, calming myself from the murderous rage that had been quickly building at the mere thought someone had sought to put their hand on my child. "OK. It's alright Samantha. It was only a dream." She swallow thickly, throat tightening against mine as blunt nails dug into my back as if she feared I may bolt. "Please let me sleep with you! Please, Sev! I promise I won't keep you up!" She pleaded, refusing to allow me to push her back even so much as to be able to catch her eyes. What ever she had dreamed, it much have shaken her badly. "OK. It's all right." My feet slipped back under the thin blanket, flipping it up over us both as I laid back down with my shaky charge. "Shhh now. No one can hurt you while I'm here." Her hair slipped between my fingers, catching on the occasional knot as I brushed it from her eyes. A firm kiss was pressed to her forehead and she finally calmed just slightly. "I'm sorry, Sev..." A sigh was breathed out, holding her a bit closer as I rubbed her back. "Do not be. I am here when you need me and I would much rather lose a few minutes of peace then find out later that you were so distressed and refused to come to me." She sniffled, soft skin brushing against mine as she nodded. "Thank you... I just don't want to be alone, Sev..." Tiny ice cube like toes buried themselves between my knees suddenly and I jumped. "How on earth did you get so cold?!" A light grumble was my only answer and I chuckled softly, petting over her hair as I began to relax once more. Cool breaths tickled over my chest, feeling quite nice on my perpetually over heated skin and I smiled. I was surely going to miss her snuggles in just a few days when school came back in. It was hard to believe she'd grown so much. I wondered what Voldemort would think if he could see just what a beautiful young woman his daughter had grown into. Not just in body, but also in mind and personality. She embodied everything he was not and I wondered if he would see past her compassion for others to her greater strengthens. Or if she too would have been branded a traitor. Somehow, for all the horrible things he had done, if they meet, I couldn't see any instance where he would not be proud of her. Even if she did comfort those he deemed inferior. Perhaps she could have changed him. If there was one person that could have gotten under his defenses it was her. That was probably what bothered me most about my choice to kill him. I had saved Lily yes, and that I don't regret, but she didn't know any of that, and I wouldn't want her to. I'd stolen away this child's family out of selfishness, and her sight with it. She had never even held it against me, even though there were times it may have been easier if she hated me. Merlin knows she had every right to after what I'd done. Everything that could have been was snatched away, leaving her alone and scared. My jaw clenched, fingers tightening against her back as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Samantha shifted some, fingers brushing away the tear and I caught them to kiss firmly. "Its OK, just go to sleep..." Her eyes found mine and I brushed them closed, shutting mine as well as I tried to force myself back to sleep...

Samantha POV: I whined, searching blinding for Severus. I knew I'd come into his room to sleep, but he was no where to be found. A second longer was spent searching before I rolled over into a warm spot he had no doubt occupied just a short time ago. His heat and leathery scent still lingered in the spot and I curled up in it, just laying there for a long few moments as I worked at waking up. Finally, I sat up, untangling myself with some effort from the blanket that was twisted around my legs before swinging them over the edge of the bed. A shudder ran through me at the sudden drop in temperature and I hurried to my own room to get dressed properly once more...

The dining hall came into view and Severus with it. He was facing away but not for long as I scrambled up into his lap, wrapping his robe around me tightly. "What's wrong?" There was a harsh edge in his voice as he looked behind him as I snuggled in. It was quite endearing that he was so protective. "I'm cold! It's freezing in here!" He sighed, firm edge fading away now that he knew I wasn't in danger. "Yes, it is quiet a bit cooler than you're used to, isn't it?" My head bobbed as he brushed over my hair. "You weren't in your room this morning. Where did you sleep?" Draco ask, sliding into the chairs next to us. "I had a bad dream and went to sleep with Severus. Plus it's really cold and I couldn't get warm." A plate of food was set in front of us and I snatched up one of the sausages, taking a bite of it as my feet swung where they couldn't touch the floor. "I was a little worried that maybe Crouch had come back." "Oh he won't be coming back. Morning lil lady." Jazz said, prancing up to my side to kiss the top of my head. This close I could still smell the thick irony scent of blood clinging to him and I cringed. "Sorry about that. Can't wash up properly in a stream." A tinge of red still outline his cheeks and I huffed, turning back to my breakfast before I lost my appetite. "Just go get a bath. Please. I'm trying to eat." He chuckled, rifling up my hair before he stepped away to get one of the servants to show him to the showers. Draco leaned over. "Was that, blood on him?" "Most assuredly. He smelled so strongly of it, it's as if he covered himself in it. Probably packed and dried under his plating and I don't even want to know what he did to get that much blood on him. I just want to eat my breakfast and not think about the guy has slaughtered." Another big bite was fit into my mouth, filling my cheeks to capacity as Lucias cringed at the head of the table. I'd be hard pressed to miss his disdain for my poor table manners and I stuck my tongue out at him, bits of food clinging to it. He drew back, eyes fixing on his own plate and I huffed. A thick swallow emptied my mouth and I chased it with water. "Lucias." He looked up when addressed, regarding me carefully. "I don't want you to be scared and jumpy around me. Our dual yesterday wasn't about installing fear into you. I was merely curious as to where I stood and hurting you was a mistake that I am going to have to work on. If I'm going to be around you, you're going to have to stop this. I don't like people prancing around me like I might kill them at any second. Tell me what you're thinking, say what you want. Treat me as you would any other equal and we will get along just fine." His eyes skated around mine for a moment before finally holding them. "Very well. If that is what you wish." I inclined my head. "I'm still just a teenage girl, no matter how strong I am and I don't count myself above you anymore than I do your help. Voldemort may have been my father but I do not share his need to drive down others around me." A sort of half amused smirk crossed his face. "Clearly. If I'm to be completely honesty, your disregard for proper table etiquette makes me nauseous. It is exceedingly clear you've not had a day of proper training in how to consume a meal." My face twisted up. "I need training to put food into my mouth?" Lucias lifted his fork. "You may start with one of these instead of your fingers. Then maybe you may work on taking smaller bites so you do not choke." I smirked, shoving the rest of my sausage into my mouth and chewing loudly as he glared at me. "What was the point in asking my opinion if you were going to go out of your way to do the opposite?" I swallowed hard, grinning widely at him. "I said you should tell me what you're thinking, never said I'd listen. Besides, if I don't annoy you then you can be reasonably sure that I don't like you. So, good job, you've completed step one." A flash of surprise crossed his face, watching me as I picked up my fork, waving it at him for good measure before scuffing up some eggs. So maybe coming here hadn't been such a bad thing. Draco's family, our, family, was beginning to grow on me...

I laughed, bumping Draco as we moved at a clipped pace toward the platform. "There are far too many muggles here!" He grumbled pushing our shared trolley through the masses of people. "They all have places to be as well. Perk up, no need for being grumpy." Our pillar came into view and I saw Harry standing there with his dad and who I suspected, but couldn't be sure just yet, was his mother. "Wait up!" Draco yelled as I ran ahead, the steady click of hard wheels against the concrete floor sped up so he could catch me. Harry didn't see me coming, his dad did, but wasn't fast enough at warning him before I tugged his hood over his eyes, dancing around to the other side as he spun. It was tugged back and he whirled around the other way with me staying just out of view before jumping into his arms when he finally returned to facing his parents. "Sam! How have you been?! I was really worried about you!" He lifted me higher, hugging me tightly for several seconds before I was set back down. "I'm doing much better than I was. Sorry about our parting, I was just going through some stuff, but it's better now!" For a moment he just watched me before seeming to realize that his parents were still there. "This my mum! Mum, this is Samantha!" The older woman bent slightly, offering her hand to me and I shook it. "Its nice to meet you! You're very pretty." She smiled, brushing back my admittedly sloppy hair so I could meet her bright green eyes. "Well thank you, Samantha. You are quite beautiful was well. My name is Lily. Harry has told us a lot about you." My eyes flicked to his. "Good I hope!" She nodded. "Mostly, though I'm afraid my husband didn't have much positive to say after your first meeting." My face scrunched up into a pout, sticking my tongue out at the much taller man. "He was picking on my favorite Professor!" Lily flicked a disappointed look to her husband and he glared lightly at me. "James, I thought we were past this?" Draco finally caught up to me, and I offered a sheepish look as he cut his eyes at me. "Sorry." Our stuff looked slightly jostled but no worse for ware as he finally stopped next to me. "And you must be Mr. Malfoy. Harry said you don't often let Samantha out of your sight." A small glare was tossed at Harry but a light elbow to his side cleared it. "She tends to find her way in trouble if I'm not there to watch her." Lily smiled, touching my cheek once more and I leaned into her soft hand. "You 3 better be going. It's almost time for the train to depart." Harry nodded quickly, catching my hand. "It was nice to meet you, Lily. James." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same back, making Lily laugh. "Go on now, be safe. All of you." I nodded, Harry dragging me after him as he pushed his cart at the pillar with Draco following us. The train stretched out before us on the other side and I glanced back at him. "You are sitting with us right?" He nodded, pushing our trolley after me as we boarded and found an empty booth. Draco pulled me over to his side, watching Harry in annoyance as I chuckled. "Come on you 2. You've been around each other less than 15 minutes. Let's just get along, please?" My cousin huffed, crossing his arms as he grumbled. Harry just rolled his eyes, holding out something out that was wrapped in sloppy red gift paper. "Sorry its such a mess. Not that great at wrapping." I took it, pulling at the edges until they came loose and I could see a small mirror inside. "Its a foe-glass. Thought maybe it would be useful." My fingers ran over the intricately carved edges, taking in the detail. "Its supposed to show your enemies. The witch I bought it from said that the image gets clearer the closer an enemy is and if you can see the whites of their eyes then you're in a lot of trouble." Harry said, stretching to look at the mirror. There was nothing to see though, much to my relief. "Thanks Harry. I really appreciate the thought. So, how was your summer?" He shrugged, finally giving up on the glass to slid back into his seat. "It was good, boring, but good. I was worried about you though. I'm glad to see you're doing better now." A small smile turned my lips up as I nodded. It was nice to be going back, even though I wouldn't get too hang out with my god-father all day. Maybe he'd take me down to his room every now and then. I surely hoped so...

Sara jumped on me the second she got close enough and I laughed, hugging her tightly back as she squealed. "I missed you so much! Oh, I did it again! I'm so sorry, Sam I'm just so excited!" She gushed, dragging me away from the boys and to an open patch of table she'd apparently been lording over to prevent anyone from stealing. I was pushed into the seat and I laughed, rifling up her hair as she sat mostly on me. Harry sat at my other side and she batted at him until he moved down. "What's the matter, Flufflepuff?" "You're mine!" She said with a curt nod, warding Harry off with a glare I was certain looked far less intimidating than she believed. Her tongue poked through her lips but Harry just laughed at her. "I missed you as well. It's good to be back." The glare snapped away and she grinned widely up at me as if she never knew she was annoyed in the first place. I chuckled, turning my attention to the new crop of first years gathered up front, all looking awestruck around the room. I remembered my first year, it really was quite overwhelming and I sympathized with their nervousness. The first was a young girl who was near instantly sorted into Gryffindor. Sara nudged my side, jerking her head toward Dumbledore and I frowned when I saw him looking my way intently. "Is he looking at us or is it just me? Did you do something to get in trouble already?" A glance was stole at her. "I haven't done anything. He must be watching someone else." I offered before looking back to Dumbledore who inclined his head when our eyes meet. A light smile crossed his face as he looked at me over his glasses. Guess he was looking at us after all. Sara hummed, sliding closer until her side was pressed against mine. "Looks like he's watching you to me, Sam. Sure you didn't do anything?" An annoyed look made her hold up her hands. "Fine fine. It's starting to get creepy though. He's just got that weird look, like he saw you naked and is trying to tell you through eye contact across the room." My breath caught and it was only by force that I kept from barking with laughter. Sara grinned wide, rubbing my back as I worked at recovering from my fit of poorly disguised giggles. The hot burn of eyes lingered on me and I finally looked up, it wasn't Dumbledore watching this time though. Severus was watching me with a look that would have any sane minded student skittering to correct their mistake. Thank goodness I wasn't one of them. A wide grin spread over my face and he snapped his eyes from me before others took notice...

The rest of the sorting ceremony progressed rather quickly, much more so than it had when I'd taken part in it. Or at least, it seemed to. The last girl was finally sorted into Gryffindor but looked quite lost as to where to go. One hand balled up against her chest and I leaned back, nudging Sara down some before offering the little thing a wave. She swallowed thickly before hurrying down and scrambling between us. "T-Thanks!" Her voice cracked as she refused to look up from the table. She was so shy and nearly jumped right out of her robes when I touched her shoulder. "Easy now. You're going to work yourself into a trip to medical if you don't relax. What's your name sweetheart?" A very shaky. "Sarrisa." Was my answer and I sighed. "I'm Samantha, that's Sara. Do you like animals, Sarrisa?" Her head bobbed and I pulled Sunshine around, uncoiling her enough so her head could reach the young girl. Sarrisa jumped though, pressing back against Sara who looked really confused. "She won't hurt you. She's very sweet, and quite soft. It's ok. Here, touch her back." I carefully caught the girls hand, running it smoothly along Sunshine's neck a few times before she finally calmed just a bit and began petting on her own. Sunshine slid over farther, tongue flicking at Sarrisa's cheeks and ear until she giggled. "She tickles." I smiled as Sarrisa relaxed at least enough to do so herself before food covered the table. She showed no interest in letting Sunshine go though. Hopefully by the end of dinner she would feel more comfortable...

Dinner went by quickly and I stood to stretch with Sarrisa physically climbing me to get into my arms. Nervous eyes skittered around the room before they became hidden against my neck. "She sure is a spooky child. Her hands have not left me since you put them there." Sunshine said as I sighed, glancing down at her. *Yes, the poor thing is quite distressed and it's about to become worse because I have to hand her off to one of the girls from her own house. She seems to adjust quickly though.* "OK Risa. I know you're not going to like it, but I can't keep you with me. You're going to have to go with a friend of mine." She tensed up, fingers clutching at me as she whimpered loudly. "But I promise not to annoy you or get in the way!" Tears wet my neck and I pulled her around, clearing away as many as I could. "Hey. It's about that. Had you been sorted into the same house as me, I'd gladly take you up and help you find your way around. But, as things are, you are under Gryffindor, while I am Slytherin and you need someone from your house to watch over you. Now compose yourself as the young witch you are, and follow me." She sniffled loudly as I set her back on her feet and clung to my side while I made my way to where most of the Weasley family was still eating. "Hey Jenny. Could you do me a favor?" She nodded, swallowing her food before speaking. "Sure, Sam. What did you need?" Sarrisa was nudged out from behind me only to dart back into hiding when she saw others looking at her. "She is quite overwhelmed by everything at the moment and needs someone she can count on to calm her down. She was placed in your house or I'd take her. She's just really scared and having someone there would go a long way in helping her." Jenny nodded slowly, trying to peek around my back at Sarrisa who was crying again. "Aww, come here sweety. It's going to be ok." She said, carefully prying the crying first year from my person with quite some effort. Big watery brown eyes gazed at me and I knelt to brush back her thick blond curls. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Jenny is nice, you'll like her. Thank you for doing this. I feel really bad for her because I know how lost I would have been without Draco my first year. She just needs a bit to make some friends and start adjusting. The slightly younger girl smiled at me, patting Sarrisa's shoulder. "Its no problem, Sam. I'll make sure she's OK. You have a good night." A smile of my own was offered before I roughed up the younger girls blond locks. "You be good for her. She'll watch out for you and help if you need it. I'll be around too, and if you can find me I'll do what I can to help you out as well. Ok?" Her small head bobbed even though it was very clear she didn't like this arrangement. "Good girl. Thanks again Jenny, and you have a good night as well." My feet were reclaimed once more and more than a few people watched me go...

Dumbledore was waiting just outside the doors and he held out a hand. "I see you're still looking out for those, that need assistance, miss Reilly." There was a knowing look in his eye as he motioned me toward him. "I know how stressful it was for me durning my first year." He smiled, looking at me over his glasses. "Yes, it was much harder on you, than most any student, I've had the pleasure of meeting. I wonder, might you follow me to my office? I would like a word. Rest assured, it is nothing bad, merely, an old mans curiosity." My brows pulled into a tight knit, hesitating before nodding my head. "Of course, Professor." The headmaster inclined his head. "Good. Right this way then." He turned, robes catching air and billowing lightly. For a second I hesitated, just watching him walk away before I forced my feet after him...

The door opened smoothly and he stood just outside, waiting until I entered to do so himself. A heavy clunk sounded as the door locked and I pulled my mind from Sunshine, prodding at his when I began to get nervous. Dumbledore held up a hand. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't my intention, to make you uncomfortable. That's only to keep out unwanted company, until we've spoken." His aura felt to be mostly calm with an under tone of curiosity as I felt him out. There was nothing to indicate danger though so I held my ground when he approached me. His eyes flicked passed me though, to the cabinet I'd taken up stand in front of. "Might I get by you?" I nodded quickly, shuffling out of his way to watch him. A small bag was taken from the top of shelve before looking to me once more. "Severus has informed me that he's told you about your parents." Unease edged into my mind and I shifted away from him, watching him carefully. Confusion flickered over his face as I stepped around back. "So very little trust, Samantha." Vaulkx thrumed against my mind as I clutched him under my robe, but Dumbledore just moved behind his desk and sat down. "Yes well, considering you locked me a room to tell me you're aware of my knowledge of my parents I'm not feeling particularly safe... I'm not like them." A soft hum sounded from my willful captor, as he watched me. "Perhaps, although, I believe that you're more like your father, than you know." My fist clenched at my side. "I am quite aware that you have heard, terrible, stories about him. All of them, likely true. However, from what I have seen, he was not all bad." A deep frown covered my face, watching as a clear crystal ball perched in a metal stand floated from inside of his desk to sit on the edge for my inspection. "What is that?" Dumbledore nodded to it. "It is a prophecy that I found, that was made regarding your father, and, yourself." The ball swirled with opaque white mist and I edged closer, reading the names and date on the yellowing tag. "What does it say?" The headmaster leaned back slightly, holding up his hands. "I do not know. You are the only one capable of lifting it from its stand, to receive its contents. I strongly suspect, that your father had seen it, and I thought that you as well, may wish to see, what was predicted." I swallowed thickly carefully making my way closer to the swirling globe. It seemed so harmless sitting there but my fingers refused to touch it, hanging just inches away before curling into a tight fist. "What if its something that I don't want to see? I've only just made peace with the fact that Voldemort is my father..." Dumbledore rose from his chair, stepping slowly around me to place a hand on my shoulder. "That may well be Samantha, and in the end, it is only by your choice whether you view, or put up the prophecy. I am merely, granting you, that choice." He offered, head inclining to one side. My eyes darted around the globe for several seconds before finally unballing my fingers to touch it. Warmth, it was warm and hard under my hand and not nearly as scary as my trepidation implied it should be. A deep breath hissed through my clenched teeth and I finally lifted it from its mount. The swirling mist began moving faster, spinning itself into shape until a woman's face became visible. "The one with the power to destroy the dark lord is within his grasp. Born from him, it is her destiny to bring about his death, for she will surely die if the dark lord lives. It is only through his death that she may become free of the agony of her own at the hands of one she walks with. It is for her sake alone that the dark lord will parish, granting her life as he loses his. There is one that courts the dark lords death. One whom he has entrusted with the childs life. He seeks to destroy the dark lord to protect one he holds dear and will fulfill his desires on the eve of the next full moon. The father shall parish so the daughter might live and she grow to love greatly the man that had killed her father before her eyes and they shall be bound for an eternity." The face dissipated from the midst, rendering it mute once more and I draw in a shuddering breath, fingers trembling so that I lost my hold on the globe. It fell to the floor, clicking loudly and I followed it down, curling into a ball as I hid my face. Dumbledore knelt at my side, hands running smoothly over my back as I bit back my sob. "Did you know he died for me?!" Anger and accusation trimmed my voice as I snapped my eyes up to him, tears blurring my vision at the edges. "I suspected, but did not known, until just now. I had always had my suspicious, that Severus, was able to kill your father, far too easily. He gave me his memories, of doing so, and his services as a teacher. In exchange for escaping a sentence at Azkaban, for his part in becoming a deatheater. I have watched them an, Innumerable amount of times, and was always unable to figure out, just why he hadn't fought back. There was always that piece missing. Then, by chance I stumbled onto this and I knew that you alone, could uncover its secrets. I know that you resent the mere fact, that he, was your father. But through all the terrible things he did, in his last moments, it was love he choose. Some might say that Severus, simply caught him off guard, but I don't believe that, at all. In his last breath, it his love for his only child, he chose to express. I wonder, if perhaps you'd like to see the memory? After all, it's only thing of your father, that I can offer you." My breaths quivered, and he brushed away my tears before I finally nodded. Honestly, I didn't know why I wanted to see them. It wouldn't do me any good, but I needed to see him. Living in the muggle world as I had, I'd never even seen a picture of my father.

Dumbledore rose from my side, waving his hand to bring over a shallow floating bowl that settled between us. A small vile was taken from his desk drawer and it's silvery contents were emptied into the plate. "What is this?" I ask, managing to keep most of the distress from my voice. "Its called a peniseve. It allows for the exploration, of passed memories. You simply must place your eyes into it, and you will see what ever memory was added." I swallowed thickly, slowly regaining my feet with much more effort than I anticipated. This would be the first time I could remember seeing my father and honestly, I was nervous. A deep shaky breath rattled from my lungs and I finally forced myself to dip my face into the peniseve. Black tendrils rushed back and forth, quickly weaving into an image and I did my best at stilling myself. It must have been from Severus point of view, which made sense considering this was his memory. ~*A door way came into view ahead of him and he filled the frame, watching the 2 people inside. A baby, it must have been me and a bald man of an odd gray color leaning over my crib tending me. My breath caught, watching him brush over my wild hair as I clung onto the rails, jumping against the mattress giddily. Bright eyes turned to Severus as I saw him step into the room. My tiny hands finally left the rails, grabbing at the air as my father turned his head to glance at Severus. He looked very odd with no nose but Lucias had been right, our eyes were the same. A nod was given in his direction but no more before my father turned around once more. His large hands doing his best to smooth down my unruly hair as I called out giddily to the man who would murder him. "SevSev!!" I cheered loudly, little hands opening and closing in his direction still. "Now now Zera. It is time for bed. Close your eyes now. I love you." My father said, hands brushing my eyes closed as he cradled the back of my head. He knew, I realized. My breath caught as Severus drew his wand shakily. His stance hinted at regret and it was only by force that I stayed myself to watch until the end. "Avada Kedavra!" My father pulled me closer in that last second, keeping my eyes covered. He tensed up, but only for a moment before his hands fell away from me and he crumbled to the floor, making me look widely at Severus. Even that young I knew something bad had happened. "Da! Dada!" I yelled, falling onto my small bed to reach at my father until Severus picked my young self up. "Dada!" I cried again, still reaching as I was tucked firmly against my god-father's chest. "Shhh... I'm so sorry I had to do that. I only hope that someday you'll understand my reasoning behind it." Big tears leaked down my face and I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing. "Dada!" Strong hands ran over my back, and Severus spun. Taking me away from my dead father and my home.*~ I gasped, yanking away from the peniseve to stagger back into a book case. It caught my fall and my fingers curled tightly around the edges in a desperate at attempt at still my frame since I couldn't do the same for my mind. So many emotions flooded through me and I couldn't think! Pain, guilt, love, anger. It was just too much the contents of the shelve quickly became disband onto the floor as I yanked it from the wall. Books scattered at my feet and I kicked them as hard as I could across the room, screaming as I sank to my knees. I shouldn't have watched it! Fingers rose to my face, breaking up Dumbledore's surprised expression as I sobbed. My chest burnt from holding back my tears and I picked up another book, throwing it hard as I could at the door. "Why would he do that?!! Why would he just stand there?!!" Dumbledore carefully picked his way through the sea of books I'd scattered around his office before he finally came to my side and lifted me into a hug. "You knew your father only from hushed tales, spun from fear, but here say rarely, depicts a person accurately. There was far more to him, than any but yourself, me, and, Severus know. He has done many great things, terrible, but great, there's is no disputing that. However, in his final moments, he choose love. There is no greater strength, than to give your life for another, and it is that same strength, that I see in you. So, when you think of your father, remember him as the man that willing laid down his life, so that you may live yours. Not for the mistakes he made. Hum?" My chest heaved against his and I sobbed into his robes, keening loudly. I just couldn't understand how someone who had done all those awful things had given his life to protect me. No one even knew! No one would care! My father had died a hero but no one would ever care because of what he had done durning his life. It was just so much too take in and I couldn't force back my tears this time. They just wouldn't dry up and it was all I could do to keep from screaming out in frustration. So many emotions raced through me, volleying for control as I clung to Dumbledore's robes, desperate to just remain anchored. Hands rubbed firmly over my back as I held to him tightly...

I didn't know how long I stayed there but it must have been a while because all my tears had dried up, leaving my eyes unpleasantly scratchy from lack of moisture. My fingers uncurled from my headmaster's robes and he looked down at me, one hand smoothing down my hair as the other held my shoulder. There were a few tears clinging to his cheeks as well and I finally scuffed mine away roughly with my sleeve. "I am sorry for what had happened, Samantha. I wonder perhaps, if it'd have been more merciful, allowing you to remain ignorant of the truth behind your fathers death." My head shook rapidly, a few tears I didn't even know I had left trickling down my cheeks. "No! I'm glad I know! No matter what he did before, he died as a hero! As my hero! And I'm never going to forget that! Thank you for showing me, Professor!" My words hitched and broke more often than not and it was very shaky, but it was more for me than Dumbledore, anyhow so it hardly mattered. The hand on my head, pulled me back in, hugging me for a moment longer before I was allowed free. "You are welcome. I think perhaps Severus may still be awake if you would like me to take you down. He does not know of the prophecy, though he suspected it was too easy to kill your father." My head shook. "No... Not now. Not so soon after watching the memories. If I could, I'd really like to spend the night with Draco. He's the only one I told about this and I really don't want to be alone tonight..." Dumbledore inclined his head, one hand laying against my shoulder as he waved his hand, clearing the mess I'd made back into order. "I'm sorry about your books... I was just-" "No need. I know how painful that must have been to watch." The last of my tears were sniffed back and I wiped my face when he offered a handkerchief. "Knowing that my father wasn't all bad is worth it. I just wish things didn't have to be the way they are. It's not fair, you know?" The clean white clothe was taken from my hands, blotting at my no doubt puffy eyes. "There are few things in life that are, as you say, fair, Samantha. It is a harsh lesson, but, one that is best learned young. You have had far more than your share of heartache at such a young age, and I can only hope, it will get better, from here." My head bobbed quickly and he stood, opening the door, only to find Professor McGonagall on the other side looking quite shocked and confused. "Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't help but over hear some of what you both were saying." He stepped part ways around me, watching her over his glasses. "Unfortunately, it is not my place to divulge that information, and I expect, you'll do your very best, not to speak of what you heard, again. Have a good evening, Minerva." Her eyes flickered over me widely but I tucked myself under Dumbledore's arm to hide. "Come, I'll see to it that you make it in to Mr. Malfoy." He said, gently guiding me from the room...

Draco POV: My eyes narrowed as someone crawled up onto my bed and I snapped around to glare at them, only to find Samantha kneeling there. Her eyes were very puffy from crying and I sat up, pulling her over into my lap. "What are doing in here?!" She trembled slightly, leaning heavily against my chest as her breath hitched. "Dumbledore called me down to his office... Showed me this prophecy that was made about Voldemort, and me. It said that, if my father hadn't of died, that I would have. And he-... He let Severus kill him... To save me from what would have happened! He died to- to protect me! Draco! The man that everyone knew as a cold blooded killer- He gave his life to keep me safe!" My eyes widened, watching Samantha as a single tear trickled down her cheek. I honestly had no words that even came close to doing our current conversation justice and in the end I opted against trying. Choosing instead to just hold her and offer what ever comfort she needed. Warm shaky breaths tickled my neck as she buried her face there and I rubbed her back firmly. "He was a hero, at the end, Draco... And I can't even tell anyone. They'd never believe me..." Tear moist cheeks pressed against my neck as I did my best to clear away the salty trails. "I believe you." Her smaller frame jolted against mine as her breath hitched hard. "Thanks Draco! That means allot!" Tear filled eyes caught mine as she pulled away, shimmering in the light of my single candle burning on my night stand. Wet trails shown in the flickering flames like liquid silver. I took the handkerchief from her tightly balled hands with some effort before carefully clearing away the remains of her grief. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? It's getting late anyhow and I know you're not going to sleep on your own after just finding this out." Her head bobbed, hair falling into her eyes for me to clear away. "Are you alright?" A light smile that looked far more like pain than joy crossed her face and it made me ache for her. "I will be. I just don't know how to feel Draco... My father killed so many people but he gave his life for me. I thought I knew where he stood before, where I stood on my feelings for him. He was a monster that I hated...! But he died for me, Draco. He stood there! And he let Severus kill him! My father, stood over my crib, covering my eyes as he told me he loved me, and he let Severus kill him...! All too keep me safe. I thought I knew!!" She yelled suddenly and I jumped at the sudden unexpected volume. "I can't hate him anymore, and it makes me feel guilty either way! Guilty for hating him after what he did for me, and guilty for thinking him a hero after all the people he hurt! It's too much..." Pain riddled blue eyes found mine and I held her more tightly. "I'm so sorry..." Words couldn't possibly even come close to expressing my sympathies for what she was going through but it didn't seem right not to try. "I know that you're hurting Sam, but no matter what horrible things your father did, he like everyone else, deserves to be recognized for the good he did as well as the bad. There is no shame in loving your parents, no matter what they did! And to hell with anyone that doesn't like it! He was your father, Samantha, and you don't have to answer for anything he did. His choices don't reflect on you. For what it's worth, I'm sure he'd be extremely proud of the person you grew into. He loved YOU enough to give his life for, and that's all you need to worry about. Ok?" A shaky choked off sob was muffled behind her hand and she nodded rapidly. "Yes! Thank you Draco! I really needed to hear that!" Hands clutched at my night shirt tightly and I kissed the top of her head. "Come on, you look utterly exhausted and you'll be falling asleep durning class if you don't get your rest." My blanket was flipped up over us both as she nodded against my chest. "I am very drained after all that. Physically, mentally, emotionally... Just drained..." Ghostly blue eyes upturned to mine and I petted over her hair as I laid us both down. "I know. Get some sleep Samantha. You really need it after that..." Lashes fluttered closed, concealing her eyes from me as a long breath was slowly let out, tickling over my neck. With any luck she'd feel better in the morning...

Samantha POV: I groaned, waking to the feeling of being watched. Not that it was anything unusual considering I'd spent the summer with Jazz. However, this wasn't my home, it wasn't even my dorm. My head popped free from the covers, black fur blotted out anything that could be seen though and I reached out, touching Vaulkx's side. He must have transfigured himself sometime durning the night. Striking blue eyes turned to me and I ran my fingers over his soft muzzle. "Hi Vaulkx." *Hello Samantha.* My muscles tensed up and I bent back wards, arching my belly toward the high ceiling in a long overdue stretch that took what little piece of blanket my bed mate had managed to secure for himself. A wide yawn parted my jaws and I sat fully to a young man I hadn't bothered to learn the name of standing in Draco's door way. He looked a bit flustered and I pushed my sleeping partner awake. "What? Are you OK?" Draco ask, pushing at my sloppy hair until he cleared it from my eyes. "I'm just fine, Draco. You have company though." He frowned, sitting up to look at the other boy. "What are you looking at?! Why are you in my room?!" He jumped, rubbing the back of his head and I sighed, planting a hand on Draco's chest. "Relax. I'm finally feeling better but your hostility is going to stress me out." Draco sighed, patting my hand. "Sorry. Why are you here Goyle?" The other shrugged. "I was wondering if you were coming to breakfast because it's almost over." My legs swung over the edge of my borrowed bed, planting on the floor when Vaulkx got down. "I didn't know you had a dog." I chuckled, petting over his neck. "Wolf. And he doesn't. My wand is able to transfigure himself at will and most often chooses a black wolf as his alternative." A warm fussy chin plopped onto my knee, and I stroked over his ears. "Go Goyle. I'll be down to the breakfast hall as soon as I'm changed." Draco command, finally banishing our company. "Sorry about him." I waved him off. "No need, I'm glad he came. I really am hungry and I don't fancy waiting until lunch to eat. Come on Draco." He rolled from the other side, stretching before making his way around to look at me, searching my eyes. "How are you doing?" I sighed, inclining my head as our fingers tangled. "I'm OK now Draco, honest. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I know I wouldn't have gotten any sleep if I had to return to my own dorm." He hummed softly, before kissing the top of my head. "How did you get in here anyhow?" "Dumbledore let me in. Think he would have preferred I spent the night with Severus, but after just having seen and learned the things I had, that wouldn't have been a pleasant night." Draco nodded, squeezing my hands a bit tighter before raising. "I can only imagine." A small chuckle escaped before I climbed to my feet and hugged him. "Go on, you need to get dressed, I'll wait in the other room for you." For a moment longer he held me there before allowing me free so he could prepare himself for the day...

Sara was at my side the second I sat down and she looked really distressed. "OK, what's wrong?" Her eyes darted around mine before catching and holding them. "I heard someone talking about seeing you in Draco's bedroom Samantha. Is that true?" I blew out a breath. "It is true, however, it was only to sleep. I had just learned some rather distressing information and I needed someone with me." *I can show you the memory but what we talked about won't be open to your ears. There are things that I'm not ready to tell anyone, and I may never be. However, I want you to be at peace, not wondering if I'm involved with your boyfriend.* Sara swallowed thickly, nodding her head and I began feeding my memory of last night over to her. For several moments she looked at me before blowing out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to think that. I just!-" "If I were in your place I would have had doubts too. Don't worry about it." My hand fell onto her head, rubbing lightly as she sighed. "Glad you're not mad at me." She offered, filling a plate to hand over so I could eat before it was time to go to class...

Professor McGonagall had scantily taken her eyes from me the entirely of the class and as I stepped into potions I suspected that Severus wouldn't either. There was a firm edge in his eyes as I sank into my usual seat. Only a few other students were here already, but it was enough to keep him mute, at least until class would end. Severus watched me closely, the hot burn of his eyes lingering on me like fingers. A trail of goosebumps prickled along my skin where his gaze touched and I just suppressed my shudder. Draco slid into his place beside me, fingers tracing my shoulder as he did so in an unspoken inquiry as to my well being that I answered with a smile. He inclined his head. "Professor Snape seems to be in a poor mood. You appear to be the cause if it too. He must have found out about Dumbledore talking with you." My eyes flicked sideways at him. "No. If he'd heard about that there would be some measure of concern in his expression. He only looks pissed off. Of course, he's always been good at hiding. Still. My best guess is that he, like Sara, heard talk that we spent the night together." Draco's head fell back slightly. "I should have known Goyle would run his mouth! I'm sure by now the entire school this were having sex!" He grumbled in a hissed whisper and I shrugged. "I don't much care what they think. The people who care enough for me will ask instead of just listening to unfounded rumors. Everyone else is inconsequential to me." Harry hurried up to me suddenly, looking between us. "Potter." Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "You know there's people saying that you and Draco had sex last night?" I snorted. "Oh yes, I'm quite aware. I spent the night in his dorm because I was extremely upset and I needed someone with me. We shared a bed and comfort, but no more, Harry." He sagged some, patting my desk. "I'll tell them to stop. I knew there had to be a good reason if you were there at all." He smiled suddenly, holding out his hand for me to take. "Are you feeling better now?" I smiled, inclining my head. "Yes, Harry. I'm doing much better now. Thank you. Best go on, Snape is in a bad mood and he's just looking for someone to take it out on." Harry nodded quickly, making his way to his own seat. Severus swept up to my side, watching me intently as his knuckles rapped sharply against the scorched wooden desk top. "You had best watch~ yourself, Mr. Malfoy.~ If, the rumors I have heard, are, indeed, true~." Anger pulsed thickly from his heavy aura and I tucked my face into my hands. "We only slept in the same bed!" I snapped, just managing to keep my voice at a harsh whisper. My god-father yanked his robe between us, fabric snapping at the air like a whip before he stepped away at a clipped pace...

Class ended quickly but a book thwacked down firmly onto the top of my head, holding me in my place. "Not. You, 2." I groaned, my head thumping against my desk as my Professor remained standing over me, book still sitting atop my head until the class emptied. He snatched back the paper pad, leveling me with a firm look as he slapped his palms against my desk. "Explain yourselves!" Draco shifted quite nervously next to me and I sighed. I wasn't so sure I was ready to talk to Severus yet, but the anger flaring in his aura told me he wouldn't be placated by anything less than the truth. "Dumbledore showed me a prophecy made regarding Voldemort and myself. You were mentioned also. It said that my father would die because if he did not then I would. He knew you were coming to kill him, Severus. He knew it was you, he knew when. But he didn't stop you. I watched your memories. I watched you kill my father as he held me, and told me he loved me. My father, the most feared wizard there has even been, used his last breath to tell his infant daughter, that he loved me. That's why I was in Draco's room. I needed to have someone there and going to you in my current state of mind was not an option. I would have only ended up saying things that I'd regret and causing us both a lot of heart ache." Severus watched me, the hard edge that had held his gaze had vanished and his fingers twitched toward me only to stop. I heaved a deep breath, reaching out to lay my hand over his. Fingers flipped over under mine, holding onto me tightly. "I'm not angry at you, Severus. It was just a lot to learn all at once and I needed time to process it without you there." The hot burn of eyes skittered along our entwined digits, refusing to meet mine. His thumb rubbed firmly against my knuckles, and I squeezed back. "Sneaking into the boys dorm room is grounds for detention. Guess I'll have to help you collect more ingredients for potions tonight." The barest hints of a smile played with the edges of his lips. "Indeed. I'll expect you in my office as soon as you eat your dinner. Go." I inclined my head, carefully extricating my fingers from his and it wasn't lost on me that he really didn't want me to go. "Severus. Why don't you go get us both dinner and I'll wait down in your office." He nodded, breathing out a sigh, looking quite relieved. "I will see you down there in a few moments." His hands left the desk, raising to his full height to tower over me once more before leaving the room. "Well, that went better than expected. I think he may have poisoned me if we'd have actually had sex!" A soft chuckle escaped from me and I patted Draco's hand. "That may not be out of the realm of possibilities. It wouldn't be too kill you though, only to make you completely miserable for touching his little girl." My cousin rolled his eyes, pushing my arm lightly as I stood. "If anyone asked where I am, tell them I got detention helping Professor Snape gathering and organizing potion ingredients." Draco stood as well, hugging me tightly before we both walked from the room...

My back pressed into the cold stone, trying and failing at warming my arms. A loud meow down the hall brought my attention to miss Norris and I smiled, kneeling down. "Hi Kitty." She ran to me, cuddling up in my arms as I stood once more, petting over her silken fur. "What are you doing to my cat?!" Filch strided briskly to me, sneering until he heard miss Norris purring loudly. "She's OK. I'm just petting her." She meowed loudly, paws stretching out over her head. "Shouldn't you be in the great hall?" I shrugged. "I got detention from Professor Snape. He's beginning dinner here and I'm going to help him with his potion ingredients, he said." He didn't believe me, and snatched the back of my shirt. "Well, then I'm sure you won't mind waiting on him then." Sunshine hissed loudly but I smoothed her down. *Its OK. It's not worth getting upset about.* "I'm not going any where. You hardly have to hold me." "We'll see about that." I sighed, rolling my eyes as I set miss Norris down so I could better placate Sunshine until Severus swept quickly down the hall. His eyes narrowed and one plate was handed to me once he was close enough. The hand at the back of my robe was snatched away and Filch backed up at my god-father's harsh glare. "I found her loitering outside your room!" "She loiters because I ordered it. She is severing detention and was told to wait outside my office. Your presence is not, needed. Leave~." Severus chided curtly, sending the other man on his way. For several moments Severus watched him go, ensuring he was out of ear shot before turning to me. "Are you OK?" I nodded, stepping through into his corridor when he motioned me to do so. The narrow stairs offered little room to do much then go straight down. Eyes followed me until reached his desk and turned, lifting up with my hands so I could sit on its edge. I wasn't aloud there long though as Severus stepped between my legs and lifted me to sit against his hip. My arms wound around his neck and he carried me around to his chair where our plates quickly joined us. Deep brown eyes watched me intently and I kissed his cheek, making the tension he'd been holding onto flee. "I'm OK, really. It was a shock finding out what he did for me, but it doesn't change anything Severus. I love you." Hands brushed firmly over my sides and I cupped his cheek. His skin was softer than I expected and I smiled as he laid a hand over mine, pulling my fingers down so he could kiss them firmly. "Will you be staying here tonight?" My head bobbed, leaning into his warm comfort, the low grumble of my belly made him chuckle. "Here. I got us both desert as well." He offered, helping me to turn so I could pick at my food. "I was rather concerned when I heard you spent the night with Mr. Malfoy." A smile played my lips up, glancing sideways to my god-father. "Yes I know, but honestly, Sev, I'm not as foolish as most teenage girls. You still have 2 years before have to start worrying over me running after boys. Ratchet made it quite clear having sex before my body is mature could have rather negative consequences. He may be Cybertronian, but he's put a lot of effort into studying humans since Jazz brought me back. Just fair warning, When I turn 17, I will be getting laid." His eyes narrowed on me but I just smirked. "Then I will ensure that there is no child in this school that shall dare to touch you for fear of their life." A half snorted laugh escaped and I patted his chest. "You sound crazy. You know that right? But, if it bothers you that much. I might be persuaded to wait until I graduate, if I get to look forward to you teaching me." The harsh look lingered, a growl becoming its company and I huffed, crossing my arms. "Yeah, I didn't think that would work. Chill out, SevSev. Can't blame me for trying, I might be your god-child but I'm still crushing on you." An exasperated mien tinged with amusement tugged at his features before he roughed my hair. "It will fade in time. After everything you've been through its only natural that you would endear yourself to me after finding out that I have been protecting you. You craved that security and love, and the need for it is just playing havoc on your young emotions." I sighed, leaning more fully into him. "I know that. But it doesn't change the feelings, Sev..." Hands smoothed over my back. A soft hum escaping from him before he kissed my forehead. "I'll be here. I'm quite aware you can't alter how you feel. Only how you react to it. You're ability to absorb the thoughts and feelings of others have no doubt granted you an edge at controlling how you react to your emotions." Fingers brushed back my hair and I hugged him tightly. "It feels good to be around you, Sev. Just being here helps me feel better." Something was held against my lips and I took it fondly as he smiled at me. "You're just enabling these miss placed feelings, you know." Severus chuckled, bowing his head to kiss my hair. "Miss placed as it may be, I still enjoy seeing the love you have for me. It feels good to be loved." I looked up at him, eyes skating around his before kissing his cheek again. "I love you, Sev..." A handsome smile played with his lips and he held me a bit more snugly. "I love you as well, Samantha." Strong hands smoothed down my back and sides and I glanced away from him, a bit of nervousness tightening into my chest. Severus caught it almost instantly and I knew it'd only make him worry if I didn't say something now. "I'm OK. I'm just thinking, that maybe, while we're alone, you could call me Zera." Surprise flickered across his face before he hummed softly. "I'm sure your father would be glad to hear you use the name he gave to you. He loved you deeply, Zera. I hadn't been aware of any prophecy, but I had suspected it was by choice that he died. I had believed it was to keep you from being caught in the cross fire, the prophecy makes more sense than that though." I sighed, studying my plate for a moment before picking up a chicken leg to munch on. "Do you think he would have changed? Been a better person? I mean, he couldn't be all bad if he died for me." My god-father drew a breath. "I think, that dwelling on what could have been will only reap more pain. It would be far more beneficial for you to only focus on the life your father lead, not the one that could have been." My lips pulled to the side before I nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's just. Until last night I only knew my father as a killer that everyone feared. But he was more than that, and I guess... That I want to believe my father was a good person after all." Hot breath tickled my face. "People are rarely so black and white as to label them wholly good nor evil. Your father has done many terrible things, that I do not deny. But, at the end, he choose your life over his, and that is a strength that not many possess. He loved you, and that is what you must remember." A deep breath whoshed from my lungs and I nodded. "Yeah... I wish things could have been different." My Professor rubbed my arms firmly. "As do I Zera, as do I..."

I sighed, making my way down the hall toward potions class at a leisurely pace. Severus made far better company alone than with others. A light blush heated my cheeks and I hid them behind my books as I remembered him clearing away the hair from my eyes. Madame as it was it made me feel every bit the juvenile school girl I really was. I scarcely felt my age, but my god-father had a way of making me feel as young as I was. A soft smile found my face and I quickened my steps as I grew closer. A shrill cry had me deviating from my course suddenly however. My eyes swept down the long hall way, rounding the counter to see Sarrisa shuffling backwards on her butt as a boy from my house held a book above his head. "Excuse me. Shouldn't you be in class?" Sarrisa scrabbled up, running to my side to cling to my waist as tears leaked down her face. Vaulkx slipped free from my pocket and the boy skittered backward but didn't get far before I flicked him the air, holding him there. "Is this your book, Sarrisa?" She nodded quickly and I took the book from the boy, handing it off to my young friend. "Now, I am quite sure you both should be in class at this time. Who is your Professor at this time Risa?" She perked up, climbing me until she was in my arms stuck out her tongue at the upside down boy. He glared at her, making faces as well and I gave them both an exasperated look. "I'm in with Professor McGonagall! I got lost trying to get back the book he stole!" She said angrily. "OK. I'll take you down." Bright eyes turned to me, grinning widely as her anger was forgotten instantly. "And what class should you be attending, young man?" His arms snapped over his chest, glaring at me. "I'm not talking to you!" He grumbled and I chuckled, carrying them away...

Professor McGonagall paused her leture when I entered the class. "Back to see me so soon, Samantha?" My lips picked into a smile. "Yeah I just can't stay away. This one got a bit lost trying to get her books back. Does this belong here? He is refusing to tell me which class to which he belongs." Professor McGonagall nodded as I set Sarrisa down in an empty chair. "Yes, they both belong here but I'm quite sure you have your own class to attend, rather than gathering my stray students." I flipped Vaulkx upward, catching the boy by the back of his robes before releasing the spell. He gasped and stumbled backwards when I let him go. "I'll tell my mom you're picking on me!" A bark of laughter escaped and he skittered away when I moved toward him. Legs hit a bench and I smirked, leaning in to poke his forehead firmly with two fingers. He cringed away when he saw them coming but quickly recovered as I rose to my full height once more. "Behave yourself, or I shall feed to my snake." Sunshine pulled away. "Don't get me involved in this. I don't eat junk food." I chuckled, rubbing a long her chin as I made my way from the room. Draco would be worried, not to mention we were brewing potions today and I was his partner. Hopefully I wasn't too late...

Severus was already well into prowling up and down the narrow space between desks when I arrived and his posture visibly, at least to me, sagged. "Well, it seems you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss. Reilly. Remain after class. Since you can not seem to find your way here at the proper time then you will serve out detention." I paused just inside the door before shaking my head. "OK. My deepest appologies for being late, Professor." He nodded curtly, spinning on his heels as I took my seat. Draco looked relieved. "I thought something happened. You OK?" His eyes darted over me, checking for anything that may give him clue as to what kept me. "I'm fine Draco. Just helping 2 of the first years to their class." He nodded, sliding over the couldren so it sat between us. "What are we brewing?" "Confusing Concoction." My head tipped, glancing back to Severus as he weaved through the isles. "I get the feeling that Professor Snape was just looking for a reason to give you detention." A small smile curved up my lips. *He was. He likes sleeping with me.* An odd look crossed his face and I elbowed him in the side. *Not like that you dolt! Severus only sees me as his child, even if I'm not truly his and he gets lonely just as anyone else. What is it with you people that you think it's pedo time up in here?* Draco winced, rubbing the back of his head. *It was only your wording.* I pulled a face. *My wording? I said we slept together, just like I had with you. If we had have had sex, I'd have said that. Severus would not possibly be less interested in me in that capacity. Pretty sure he'd sooner watch Dumbledore get laid than me.* The stick Draco had been using to stir our potion was dropped and he covered his face. *Stop!~* He moaned, hiding his eyes beside his hands as I chuckled at his discomfort...

Severus POV: Small fingers wound around my waist as soon we stepped into my office and I spun in their hold, scooping Zera into my arms. A happy chirr rang from her and I sighed, lifting her higher. "Missed you, Sev." I sighed, kissing her head several times as I sat us both into the chair. "I missed you as well, Zera." I really had missed her quite a lot today and it felt really good to have her with me now. "What was it that caused you to be late to my class?" She hummed softly, snuffling against my neck. "One of the first year girls was being picked on. Took them both back to McGonagall's class before heading to yours. If it makes you feel better, your class is by far the highlight of my day, Professor." I chuckled softly, brushing back the hair from her eyes so I could them. A slight reddening of her cheeks made me smirk. "It does. I very much enjoy your company as well." A bright grin covered her features and I held her closer, just enjoying having the warmth of another body close to mine. It was hard to believe she'd grown so much from the little girl I'd taken from this world into another. Her sweet disposition and love for cuddling had quickly grown on me durning the time I'd had her to myself. It was as if she were still the infant that used to bounce and coo when she saw me. Little legs kicking out wildly as she squealed in delight when I'd sweep her into my arms. No matter how much she grew, I could still see that same giddy excitement she got when ever someone she cared for was around. Fingers brushed over my cheek and I caught them, realizing I'd spaced out. "You OK, Sev?" I inclined my head, kissing the captured digits. "Yes. I am just thinking how much you've grown. You seem to look more and more like your mother each day. Perhaps in time you will feel comfortable enough to meet her." Zera's lips pulled to the side, making an odd sucking sound. "I don't know. Maybe. She is my mother after all." I offered a smile, smoothing down her head to flatten the unruly black hair. "It isn't a choice you must make right now. She isn't likely to be going any place where she's at. No one escapes from Azkaban." A hint of guilt twisted up her lips. "She must be so lonely... She has no one in there." I sighed, arranging her so that we could look at each other. "She made her choice, Zera. She, like your father, has done truly awful things and had he not given his life for you, to would have eventually had to answer for his crimes, in one capacity, or another." She sighed. "I know that. But you can know someone deserves what they get and still feel bad for them." Pale blue eyes shimmered with captured light from the fire place and I cradled the back of her head. Soft hair tickling between my fingers as I brushed through it. "Indeed. However. I did not bring up your mother to cause you upset. Merely as a suggestion." A deep sigh whoshed from her but she bobbed her head anyhow. "I understand, Severus. I don't want to talk about my mom right now. Makes me sad." That was the last thing I wanted for her. She deserved to at least be able to relax while she was with me. "My deepest sympathies, Zera. Perhaps you'd rather speak about your other classes. McGonagall has been acting quite strangely around me, and watches you quite closely whenever she gets a chance." Zera rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm quite sure. She was lurking outside Dumbledore's office while we were talking and no doubt over heard some of what was said. Sneaking cat anyhow." She grumbled softly, fingers picking at one of the many buttons on my shirt until it came loose and a single digit penetrated inside. A thoughtful look crossed her face before her hands ran the length of my abdomen. I didn't have an over abundance of muscle mass, seeing as I brewed potions and rarely had to do much lifting. It seemed enough to catch her fancy though as a second button popped free, creating a larger hole she was able to fit her hand through. The slight cool of her fingers felt good against my over heated skin and I leaned into her attention in an unspoken plea for more contact. A sort of giddiness bloomed behind her eyes at my approval and the rest of the buttons popped free quickly. Excited blue eyes flickered over my newly bare chest just before small fingers followed the same path. It really felt quite nice to have the skin on skin contact. I left my eyes slip closed, just enjoying her soft touches as they roamed over my belly. One finger traced along my navel, tickling a light shiver from me as goosebumps prickled up my flesh. A second hand joined the first and I slid down in the chair some, granting her a better angle to continue her petting at her lesiur. "You really like your belly rubbed, don't you?" She sounded far away and I forced an eye open as I realized I was beginning to nod off. "It is quite pleasant and helps me to relax." There was sort of amazement in her pale eyes as they caught mine, looking from them to my chest before ever so lightly running a single finger from my throat to my navel. I hummed my encouragement and tiny daft fingers traced just above my trousers, tickling the small path of hair leading under them. "Guess the great Severus Snape isn't so tough after all." She jabbed, drawing intricut little circles against my lower abs. "No one will ever believe you..." I whispered, eyes fluttering closed once more, only for her petting to stop. "Come back to bed, you look really tired and I'll pet your belly until you fall asleep. I sighed, and it was only with great effort on my part that I managed to extricate myself from the chair and make it to my room before flopping unceremoniously onto my bed. Zera joined me not a second later, tucking herself against my side as my arm was wrapped her her. Cool fingers found my chest once more and I sighed into her minstrations. I could count on one hand the people who knew about this, but none of them seemed so completely enthralled with petting me as Zera was. She was clearly quite enjoying herself and I smiled, taking a final glance at her before my eyes remained closed. It just felt so good, and I could feel myself slipping off to sleep...

Time skip

Samantha POV: I honestly couldn't believe I was 17 today. It surely didn't feel like it, not in the slightest. I turned over in bed, squiggling until I was on Severus's side as I sought out the warm swath of heat he always left for me. There was none too be found though, just cold fabric and I sat up to look around the room. We usual got up within half an hour of each other. He must have been up alot longer for all his heat to eveporate from under the pillow he dropped into the spot. That had become a habit of his, to cap off the place he slept after discovering that I would use it to wake up in. For all he put on at school he really was a big softy where I was concerned. The floor was cold against my bare feet as I shuffled from my room to the bathroom so I could freshen up... Steam permeated the air, clouding the room in its entirety as I finally stepped from the shower. Heavy mist clung to everything it touched and filled my lungs as I drew a deep breath. It's equal out sent the minuscule water droplets swirling about as if performing a dance only they seemed privy to. My fluffy blue towel was snatched from the rack and I quickly dried myself, leaving my hair damp before stepping from the room. Maria was sitting on the edge of my bed and smiled brightly at me, only waiting long enough for me to wrap my towel around myself before she hugged me tightly. "Happy birthday, Samantha! Senior Severus wished for me to tell you that he had to go back early to take care of somethings. Replacing his supplies before school next week, I think he said. Si! That was it, miss Samantha. And that he did not know I'd he'd be back until late. Come! I fix your favorite meal!" She said cheerfully and my brows furrowed before shaking my head to myself. "Of course Maria. I'll be right down." She nodded sharply and slipped from my room, shutting the door behind her. A heavy sigh escaped and I slumped back onto my bed to observe the ceiling above. Honestly it shouldn't bother me. Severus was still my potions Professor after all, and his job did come before pleasantries. I guess I thought I had become at least as important as it. It hurt, way more than I thought it would to be forgotten about on my birthday. Maybe because he'd given my crush way too much room to carry me away. He'd done little to thrawl it and infantly more to encourage it. Now it was completely out of control. I doubted he meant it, and honestly I greatly enjoyed him letting me be so clinging. A heavy sigh whoshed out before I finally decided I liked much better the idea of throwing jammies back on than real clothes. After all, I planned on being back up here with a bowl of ice cream right after breakfast where I could properly mourn my forgotten birthday in peace...

It was mostly quite when I reached my kitchen and I plopped down unceromoanisly into one of my high back chairs to watch Maria flombay thin pieces of steak. It only took a few tosses in the flames before she snatched the plan from the burner, covering it over to choke the fire. A bowl of eggs were quickly beaten into a froth and dumped over my steak as she threw a bunch of different seasonings onto it. It smelled amazing and helped in some small way to comfort me. "Where's Draco?" I asked as my meal was continuously scuffed and over turned. "I do not know. He leave, I think." My head thumped heavily onto the table. Both of them had forgotten about me. They better watch their backs when they came back or I might take up biting again! Over warm hands caught mine suddenly before several firm kisses were pecked onto the top of my head, the last being next to my ear. "Happy birthday, Zera..." My face flushed deep red, spinning around to see Severus standing there, looking quite smug as he held out something on a string. The chair I'd been sitting in screeched harshly against the floor as I shoved it backwards to stand. "You big faker! You made me think you forgot!" I batted at his chest angrily and he laughed, catching me so he could hug me tightly. "Surprise." I snapped my face away from him, pouting as he kissed my forehead. "No! That wasn't funny, Sev! I really thought you'd forgotten all about me!" His gaze softened before I was plucked from my feet to sit against his hip. "I could never forget about you, Zera. You are the most important person in the world to me. Don't ever forget that." Strong warm fingers brushed back the hair hanging in my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck, muffling my whimpers. "Why do you do this to me?! There isn't one person that can turn me into a blubbering mess like you can!" My god-father cooed at me softly, bouncing me as one might a baby. "I like seeing you when you're not shielding." Strong hands smoothed over my back as I sniffled against his neck. "You really thought I had forgotten about you. I was quite convinced that you wouldn't believe Maria. I didn't mean to upset you so much, Zera. I expected you to be mildly annoyed at me but not that you'd be this distressed. I'm sorry." Kisses peppered over my cheeks and hair where he could reach and I finally took my face from his neck. Slightly rough fingers brushed at my tears until my face was clear of the salty droplets. "Are you OK now?" My head bobbed slightly and he smiled. "I'm OK now. Thank you, Sev." He smiled, slipping something around my neck and I picked it up to inspect the small potion vile. "What is it, Sev?" My fingers slid smoothly over the glass, finding it to be rather warm, most likely from being in his pocket. "Felix Felicis. I'm sure you'll make good use of it. I also thought it was about time you had this." A slim black box was held out and I took it from his hands. The top slid off smoothly to reveal an odd looking wand inside. It almost appeared to be made of bone, but as I picked it up, I found it too light to be such. A thick swallow was forced down as my eyes darted up to Severus. "It was your fathers. I normally wouldn't recommend passing on a Yew wand, but given the nature of your ability to connect with them I thought it was worth a try." The smooth wood slid against my fingers and I'd be hard pressed to miss the heavy annoyance thumbing from distinctly female aura. I reached out to her but she recoiled away, clearly quite shocked at my probing. It only lasted a second though before she was sniffing around at my mind. Surprise flickered from her at finding her wielder had been my father. Vaulkx noticed her as well and became instantly and completely enthralled by her presence. The fact she had already retained the same level of sentience as Vaulkx surprised me and I prodded her about it. For a moment she resisted before finally giving in. *Your sire, while not necessarily as in tune with his mental prowess as you, had access to enough if it to allow for my hyper intelligence. We could not communicate as I'm able with you however and he remained mostly unaware of my sentience. It was only the rare occasion that I acted on my own accord in order to preserve him that gave him pause as to my being merely a tool. I became privy to his thoughts quite quickly, though he remained unaware. You rapidity became his focal point. Completely and all encompassing once you were born. I wonder what you know of your father, Zera?* An under tone of contempt hung heavy in my conscience from her and I sighed. *I know Severus was the one to kill him, but that it was his choice to allow it to happen.* She hummed softly. *Indeed. Your father wanted to know what your future would hold so he enlisted the help of a seer. The prophecy received was far from favorable however and he made the choice almost without even thinking. You had changed him so much durning the few months that he had you and I honestly believe that had the fate designated to you been a happy one, he would have forsaken his goals. Even as such a small child you knew when he had hurt someone and you refuse to be near him. I suspected that your mental capacity was quite great and that you could see what he'd done. It would cause a immense deal of stress and often generated a fear response in you. It took him some time to make the connection but once he did he began handing off the tasks to others. That also displeased you though, much to his dismay. After a while he began figuring out how to keep your mind out of his, even though he didn't do so often since it made you feel left out.* My brows pulled into a knit, watching her. *You think he would have changed for me...* She hummed. *I do. Even as obsessive as your father was with his goals, they did not top you.* A heavy sigh was blown out as I rubbed her handle. *I guess he was pretty amazing wasn't he?* She chuckled against my mind. *My guess would be not so much as yourself. Not only in skill, but in your capacity to manipulate others. Even at such a young age you were fully capable of getting what you wanted and making others think it was their idea. I had been quite disappointed that I wasn't able to watch you grow, and I shall gladly become your wand.* Vaulkx thrumed hotly against my mind at being ignored and I soothed him. *I look forward to having you, however, you should know that I already have another. He'd very much like to meet you as well.* A tinge of annoyance laced into her but I could feel she also expected was much. *Very well. I shall be content just to be free of that box.* Vaulkx prodded me in annoyance and I finally pulled him out, letting him transfigure before my father's wand followed suit. She also choose a wolf, most likely only because he had. She was a smokey gray with white trim in contrast to Vaulkx's jet black fur. Severus looked surprised and carefully set me on my feet when I wiggled against him. I watched as my wands circled each other. She didn't seem to appreciate his trying much when he bopped her head with a paw either, and he got him a rather nasty bite. Vaulkx yelped loudly and skittered behind me, watching her widely. *She's mean!* He exclaimed, ears folded low as his tail tucked. *I only tried to be nice!* I sighed, stepping over to run my fingers through my new partners very soft fur and she leaned into my touch. *So. Did my father give you a name?* Bright purple eyes framed in white finally turned from staring down Vaulkx to regarding me. *He knew not of my ability to feel. A name would have been irrelevant.* My cheek curved inward as I sucked on it before settling on a name I thought sounded good. *What about Kishiva?* A hum of satisfaction thrumed from her and she inclined her chin to me. *I will ware it well for you.* I laughed lightly, petting over her head until Severus caught my attention once more. "I take it things went well?" My head bobbed, letting him pick me once more before the chair I had been sitting in earlier was claimed by him. He quickly settled me into his lap as Maria set down a plate for us to share. Kishiva nosed me lightly. *Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I explore you home?" I nodded. "You're more than welcome to look around. Do try to get along with Vaulkx though. He only wishes to become friends." A small glare was tossed his way before her tail flicked into the air and she trotted away. "I wonder if they could have sex?" Severus choked on his bite, casting a withering glare my way. "What?! They're male and female. Plus they can transfigure at will. It's not like that's a hard jump to make." He shook his head as if to clear it and I opted to change our current line of conversation since it was making him uncomfortable. "So, is Draco in on this as well?" My Professor inclined his head, scuffing up a bit into his mouth. "Sort of. Though only for my part. He just went to pick up your gifts from the manor. I expect that his mother will want to spend the day with you though. She has become quite attached to you, helped in no small part in the way you favor her sister no doubt." A light blush crossed my face as he petted back my hair to see me fully. "I know you worry for Maria given their treatment of those they keep, but, I'm quite sure that they would respect your wishes and leave her be should you allow them to join you today." My brows knitted into a frown. "Lucias put you up to this." Severus's thumb traced along my bottom lip, prompting my mouth open before a bite of steak and eggs were fit into it. "He misses you as well. He may not be blood, but he's still your uncle and you've made quite the impression on him in the last years. It would be good for you to spend this birthday with your family." I swallowed my mouthful, only being granted enough time to speak before the next bite was given. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Pierre would never forgive me if I didn't see him on my birthday though." A look of contempt flickered across my god-father's face. "I really wish you wouldn't go there. Everytime we go out he practically throws himself at me." My food was swallowed just in time to avoid choking as I muffled my giggles against his chest. "Well, maybe if Lucias goes, Pierre we'll be distracted and not bother you." He still didn't look convinced, but I could tell he had resigned himself to his fate. "Very well. It is your birthday and I shall endure for your sake. Just know that you are very lucky you're cute." I grinned wide, hugging him tightly as he blew out an exasperated sigh. "Thanks SevSev!" He really catered to me far too much, but I loved every second of it...

Lucias meet me by the door when I aparated over, and it looked for all the world like he was stalling as he placed himself with purpose between me and the next room. "Good morning Samantha! We didn't expect you!" It was only slightly quieter than a yell, but plenty loud enough for the shuffling in the next room to speed up. I couldn't help but laugh, stepping up to give him a hug. "That wasn't suspicious at all, uncle Lucias. Don't worry, I won't peek at my gifts. Severus told me that you and aunt Cissa wanted to spend the day with me. I feel I have to warn you though. We're going to see a friend of mine at a restaurant I own and he'll probably want to fuck you. He won't actually have sex with you, unless you're into it, but he will, without a doubt, be hanging off you like an article of clothing. Since we've meet he's insisted on spending a few hours with me on my birthday. He'll probably keep me until around 3 and then we can head back to my home. If you don't want to go you don't have to. I can always drop by after wards." A look of distaste colored his feathers but also resignation. "I suppose I shall meet with your friends once. I'm sure I can dissuade any unwanted advances." A shrill bark of laughter escaped and I patted his chest. "Well, if you manage, be sure to teach Severus what you did. Pierre just won't leave him alone." My uncle looked a bit concerned now and I didn't blame him. If Severus's cold and down right terrifying, at times, demeanor, couldn't discourage Pierre's attention, he didn't have a chance. Narcissa hurried into the room behind her husband and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you came! Will you be staying?" Lucias placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "She's actually invited us to her home after we met a friend of her's. I must say, I look forward to seeing just where it is you live that you prefer to here." A bright grin covered my face and I nodded. "You'll really like it there! Things will be kind of confusing though, like TV and phones, but I imagine that if you spend any length of time you'll come to enjoy the same luxuries as I've gotten so fond of growing up." Draco appeared at my side quite suddenly, lifting me up as he hugged me. "So, you ready to go?" I inclined my head. "Yes, uncle Lucias and aunt Narcissa are coming along too. He pulled a face. "You're sure that's a good idea with Pierre?" My uncle cringed slightly. "She has informed me, but, I would still like to get to know who she spends her time with, so I agreed." I smirked. "Yeah Draco, its consensual." He glanced at his dad before shaking his head. "Do you want your presents now or are you going to wait until later?" Lucias tipped his head, nudging me toward the room. "Now would be best, seeing as we will be spending the remainder of the day in your muggle world." His arm extended toward the arch way, in invitation to enter. Several brown wrapped packages littered the couch as I stepped into the next room and I picked up the biggest when I came close enough. It's length and shape left little doubt as to what it was before I even began peeling back the paper. Soon a broom was revealed, just as expected and I smiled. "Thank you." They nodded, watching me as I moved onto the other bigger ones, finding they were rather expensive dresses. Very beautiful, expensive dresses. There was a certain simplicity about them in the way they were made. Beading and gems lined the chest and sleeves but they made slim, and from fabric that fit snug instead of fluttering every which way. One was a light purple color, trimmed in black velvet with just a slight flare at the waist. The other was an Emerald green that had just the barest hints lace sown into the fabric, making it appear rough like snakes skin. The inside carried none of the discomfort the outside implied it should. Bows sat neatly on each shoulder, just small ones, nothing outlandish and I suspected it had been Draco that had picked these out for me. I looked at him and he smiled. "I hope you like them. I know you don't much care for puffy or lacy clothes, so I tried to keep them somewhat plain and just make up the difference in gems." My dress was clutched against my chest and I smiled wide. "I really like them Draco. Thank you so much, all of you." Lucias nodded as Narcissa hugged me tightly. "You're welcome Zera. I only wish I could have been there for you sooner." My head shook, holding onto her hands. "No. I enjoy staying with you from time to time, but I'm quite content with how my life turned out being raised in the muggle world. I'm quite aware you and uncle Lucias think the people I spend my time with are below me, but honestly I wouldn't trade them for the world. I hope to change your opinion on my friends in time, because I have no plans of going anywhere. You're stuck with me." She smiled, brushing away my hair to kiss my forehead. "We very much enjoy your company and will tolerate what ever friends we need to in order to keep you happy." Draco stole me from his mom after a second and hugged me tightly. "I'm really glad you like it here. Happy birthday, Zera." 2 more followed from his parents and I sagged into the comfort he offered up. It really was quite nice to have a family...

Severus was still in the same place I left him when I returned and was finishing his second plate of steak and eggs. A deep hiss behind us had Lucias snatching his wand free and I slipped between him Jasmine. "What is that?!" Her jaws opened wide and I rubbed her rough snout. "She, is a juvenile salt water crocodile. She won't hurt you, she just wants snuggles. Her name is Jasmine." My aunt shuffled back a bit as Jasmine moved toward her. "Go on Jas. They don't want to play with you." She rumbled sadly, pushing closer to me as I rubbed her nose. "We have to go anyhow. Sorry girl." Draco slipped passed me, scratching under her chin a few times until Jazz stepped into the room. "Happy birthday lil lady!" He said cheerfully, scooping me into his arms to kiss my head. "Thanks Jazz." Something jingled before keys were dropped into my hands. "What's this?" A wide grin spread over his face. "Yer new car." My eyes widened. "You got me a car!?" Jazz shrugged. "Ya paid for it but meh and Sunny fixed it up for ya. Figured its about time ya get yet own car so ya don't have to depend on us to take ya everywhere." I was lifted a bit higher before Jazz carried me out to the front yard so I could see what must have been a very expensive car. "Its a Lamborghini Veneno. Ah took the library of slipping in a code ah whipped up. "Lila. Introduce yerself to Sammy." I frowned, looking from my car to Jazz though a young woman forming in front of it took my attention right back. "Greetings Samantha. I am Lila, your personal AI assistant. I'm able to understand you completely and my knowledge will grow the more time I spend with you. I am able to perform many tasks, such as driving, providing information and even predicting dangers on the road." My eyes brightened before wiggling free from Jazz's arms to go check her out. "You can drive yourself?" She inclined her head. "I can. You merely need tell me where to go. Jazz informed me you're quite new to driving and you may need some help. I'm quite capable of correcting any mistakes and ensuring that you remain safe until you get a handle on driving." My fingers slid down her side, taking in the golden bronze paint trimmed in strikingly bright blue. Sunstreaker's doing no doubt. "She's amazing Jazz! Thank you so much!" He chuckled, rubbing my hair. "She'll only respond to us. No one else can give her any commands unless ya tell her otherwise. Just say whether ya want a temporary or permanent override to allow someone else to give commands." My head tipped some. "Could she be transfer into any car, or is she strictly confined to this one? Not that I don't like her! It's just that she only has 2 seats and I usually take both Draco and Sev with me." Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, for right now ah only uploaded her into the Lambo but, ah can transfer her into a chit so ya can plug into any vehicle. Maybe after ya visit with Pierre ya can pick out a bigger car, ah'll start working on it to get it ready." I nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you Jazz. I don't mean to sound unappreciative, I really do like her! I just, need more room." Jazz shrugged. "Don't worry about it lil lady. Ah got ya. Ya can take Severus with ya, ah'll get the rest of them." I blew out a sigh, nodding as Jazz returned to his full size then folded down into his alt mood. "Hop in ya 3." Lucias looked quite surprised. "How did you do that?" Jazz's doors popped open. "Ah can matter shift. Let's meh condense meh frame down much smaller than it really is." Draco was the first in, helping to put his parents at ease so they too climbed into Jazz. Lila rumbled to life, revving her engine as I chuckled. "You can drive Lila. We're going to the Midnight Sun to eat." Her holoform vanished and both doors popped open, allowing me and Severus to climb inside...

Katelyn greeted us at the door, smiling brightly as she handed out menus. "Hi sweety. I'll go tell Pierre that you're here. He's been waiting for you." I smiled, inclining my head as I made my way up to my private room. "I'll admit, your restaurant is quite nice." My uncle said, sliding into the chair closest to him. Severus plucked me from my feet, moving to the far side of the table to sit with me in his lap. Seconds later my over exuberant friend pranced into the room and was hugging me tightly. "Happy birthday!! Girl I missed you so much!" He took me fully from Severus's lap, spinning me in a circle before plopping down into it, despite being much bigger. "~Hi Severus~!" He cooed loudly, petting over my god-father's hair much to his dismay. "Remove yourself from my person." Pierre grinned, cupping his cheek. "Always so hostile SevSev." "Do not call me that! Move!~" Sev snapped, shoving the larger man bodily from his lap before taking me back. I really tried to cover my giggles as Pierre pouted at him. "So, how is Ben?" He scolfed loudly, flipping his hand. "Girl! I can't even with him right now! Don't you know that man bought me suave then had the nerve to ask me about my spilt ends?! Like really?! You don't even have hair! How you gonna tell me anything about mine!?" One hand reached up, plucking at his hair in dismay as he bemoaned the poor condition of his usually immaculately kept tresses. "Aww. I'm sure it'll get better, Pierre." The hair was let go, being brushed back behind his ears as he looked to Lucias. "So~ who's this sexy thing you brought to see me, Sammy?! I simply adore his hair!" He gushed, swaggering over to lean over my uncles shoulder, even going as far too nibble his ear before uncle Lucias swung at him. Pierre danced out of the way though, giggling madly. "That's my uncle Lucias, and aunt Narcissa. Please stop trying to fuck my family members." Severus snorted. "No please, by all means continue. I'd much rather your attention be there." Fingers rubbed softly over my sides and I chuckled, leaning back into my god-father as his chin fell onto the top of my head. "Aww, don't be like that, SevSev!" A heavy feeling of discontent ebbed from my chair mate and I waved Pierre off. "Come on, Pierre. He's not in the mood for your trying today. Please, let's just keep this friendly." My huge yet remarkably gentle mannered friend smirked, making his way back to me to slip into the closest chair. For a second longer I remained with Severus before Pierre took me to cuddle. "As you wish my lady! Now! What is this thing on your head?!" I frowned, reaching up to feel my hair. "A bun." His brows lifted. "A bun. No, this is bullshit. Turn, I'll fix your hair!" Strong hands lifted me and I spun around. "Its really not so bad." "Girl please! I will not have you walking around with your hair in a bread!" My legs dangled on either side of his much larger one as my butt was slid back to rest near his hip. One large hand pushed me forward until I was leaning over the table. Something ran through my hair, a brush I thought. It caught and tugged a bit but he worked through the knots gently until my thick mane was free of tangles. "What are you doing to it, Pierre?" He hummed softly, gathering it into his hands. "I'm braiding it since you refuse to let it free. Now don't squirm." He chided lightly. Severus eyes lingered on me, watching as Pierre parted my hair into 3 segments. 1 small one on each that were in turn divided into 3 while the back was left hanging for the moment. For several minutes he tugged, plucked and fused before I was aloud to feel the small braids on either side of my head. Large hands finally moved to the back of my hair, weaving it into a braid as well, much more quickly then the other 2 I noted. The smaller ones were caught once more and fitted around the larger, weaving in before he finally bopped the top of my head. "There. That looks much better." He said just as the door opened for Ben to enter. "Hello Samantha." I smiled as he stepped up. Benjamin was quite an imposing man to stand toe to toe with. At nearly 7 feet tall and built like a house no one in their right mind would dare to make light of him. A huge hand landed on the top of my head and I leaned up into the contact. As big as he may be, he carried a gentleness that few others could rival and it was a rare occasion that brought the gentle giant to blows. When we first met just a few years ago he had been hanging out in front of the restaurant begging for change. He'd done a lengthy stent in prison for killing a man that had been so cruel as to beat his aging his mother and had only just gotten out a month prior. As imposing as he was, there was a kindness about him that had drawn me in and quickly won over my trust. He'd taken over the kitchen in the same day and had rapidly become my favorite chef, although I'd never tell that to Pierre. He was almost as tall was Ben but not as built. I marked that up to Ben having by far more time to work out durning his prison stay. A dark hand rubbed my shoulder as Benjamin knelt to be at my level as he smiled widely. "Happy birthday, Sam." A small box was held out and I took it from him. "That's from us both! Saw them and just thought you would look beautiful in them!" Pierre gushed as I opened the box. Earrings sat inside, backed by black velvet and I carefully pulled them out to look closer. They looked to be quite expensive, with diamonds trailing down to a Trio of sapphires the whole length was probably about an inch from post to end. Ben took one from me, the gems Sparkling as the dangling jewelry caught the light and played its colors within the clean cut stones. Dark fingers became outlined against my pale skin as he gently slid my earrings into place. "You look very beautiful." I blushed as he kissed the top of my head and rose to his full height once more to take our orders...


	4. chapter 4

Time skip: 6 weeks

I sighed as I plopped into the seat next to Harry who had just cleared it of books with a smile. "You look rather ruffled. Something wrong?" A small grumble was offered in his direction before deciding to try my hand. I was 17 now after all and Ratchet had cleared me for sex. *Maybe you could help me out with this later on.* He perked up, nudging me. *Sure, Sam. You know I'd do anything for you. What do you need me to do?* A small chuckle escaped. *Me.* Harry's eyes widened and he choked on his drink, coughing it from his lungs into a napkin. *Did you just ask me to have sex with you?!* One brow arched toward my hair line, regarding him. *Well it was either you or Draco and he has a girlfriend. I don't have anyone else I feel close enough with that I'd feel comfortable in losing my virginity to.* His face was very red and it was quickly gaining attention. "Are you OK Harry?" Hermione asked, watching him in concern. "Yeah! I'm just- A bit of juice went down into the wrong pipe. I'm fine!" For a moment longer she watched him before returning her attention to her food. *Sam I honestly don't know what to say! I mean!- I want to! But I've never had sex either, and I'm nervous.* I shrugged, shifting closer to him. *Its your choice Harry, but you should know better than to be nervous around me. I mean, if you suck, I'll just tell everyone, no pressure.* He pushed me lightly at my joke, the first hints of a smile coming back. *So how do you plan on doing this?* His interest sparked excitement in me and I found it even harder to sit still then before. *I figured I'd just sneak into your room after everyone is sleeping.* Harry blew out a sigh, looking over at me intently. *So we're really going to do this?* He asked, pushing around a carrot on his plate that he seemed to have little interest in actually eating. *I would very much like to. Believe it or not Harry, girls want sex too and Jazz raised me not to be ashamed of my body or desires. He doesn't share the same views as everyone else about sex being something private. He did make quite sure to caution against bedding down with just anyone. The muggle world carries a rather large of risk diseases that can be commuted through sex.* The carrot my hopeful bed mate been pushing around was stabbed and stuffed into his mouth finally, though I suspected it was done more to keep him occupied than being hungry. *Yeah, my parents gave me the same talk. Why don't you just wait for me in the hall? I'll leave a few minutes after you so it doesn't look suspicious.* A plate of my own was filled and I scuffed up some potatoes to munch on. *Sounds good to me. Thanks Harry.* He nodded lightly, taking a bite of chicken. Nothing else was said between us and I could still feel that he was quite nervous...

The stone was cold and rough against my back as I waited the several minutes for Harry to come around the corner. His head turned quickly, searching for me until he saw me standing there. "There you are. Come on, before we're caught." My hand become engulfed in his bigger one and he hurried down the hall, reframing from dragging me when I didn't move quick enough, but only just. The secret entrance came into view before long and he announced the password, gaining entry for us both. It wasn't until we were safely tucked into his room that he finally relaxed. A deep sigh whoshing from his lungs as he slumped back against the door, looking quite flustered. "You need to relax. It's me, Harry." A disheartened look crossed his face and I wondered if he was having reservations about what we were about to do. "I'm just really nervous, Sam. What if I do the wrong thing?" A small sympathetic smile played my lips up as I moved over to him, winding my arms around his neck. "I'm quite sure neither of us are going to be inherently good at this tonight. It's our first time but we're not going to get any better by running from it. Now disrobe, Mr. Potter." He cringed. "You sound like Professor Snape." "What ever makes you feel better about this." His eyes widened so much I was almost convinced they might fall out as his face it grew as red as the hoodie hanging on the desk side chair. "That will not in any way make me feel better! Oh no! Sam~..." My friend bemoaned, covering his face. I snorted, in little mood for stalling at the moment. My clothes were stripped away one by one and my friend swallowed thickly, watching as each article landed near my feet. Fingers twitched in my direction, just being restrained to his side. Heat was quick to pool behind his eyes and I tipped my head. "Well?" He shook his head quickly, as if to clear it before yanking at his own clothing much less gracefully than I had. His shoulder hit the wall hard enough to rattle the door as he jumped around, trying to free himself from his socks. Bright green eyes caught mine, though he still seemed hesitate to come over, so I went to him. A gasp hissed from him as I ran my fingers down his middle, making his cock jump between us. "Come to bed." I caught his hand, and he followed with no farther reserve, smoothing his palms over my butt as I climbed onto the soft comforter. The contact felt quite strange but I found it exciting in a whole new way. My hips shifted, planting firmly against the mattress as Harry joined me. "What do want me to do?" I chuckled softly, scooting over so we could reach each other. "Just touch me. Doesn't matter where right now, just where ever you want." He swallowed thickly, warm fingers reaching out to brush against a hardened nipple. I gasp into the contact, leaning forward into him and he rolled it between his fingers lightly. "You like that?" My head bobbed, watching him from one eye as the other slipped closed. "Yeah... Feels good, Harry." The positive affirmation helped in no small way to embolden my partner and he leaned forward, kissing my lips gently, making me mew into it. They were warm and soft against mine and I wound an arm around his neck. Hot breath tickled over my face and my lips trembled against his as another hand ran the lenght of my side. Goosebumps followed his path, prickling my flesh as I gasped into his kiss. "Your skin is so soft..." He hummed, mouth leaving mine to nuzzle at my neck. "Ah... I like that." Soft lips curved against the hollow of my throat and I lolled my head back, giving him more skin to play attention to. One hand found his chest, fingers just barely touching him and he hissed against my throat. I smirked at his response and lowered my chin, forcing him away from my neck so I could nip at his ear. A sharp breath made his chest jump under my fingers and I swung my leg over his lap to straddle him. His cock stood proudly between us, the slightly flared head brushing against my neatly trimmed patch of hair. Under me Harry swallowed thickly, muscles tightening against me as my blunt nails traveled down his trim chest. There was little to no muscle to speak of, just smooth toned skin. It wasn't likely to remain that way though. Harry groaned, hot breaths tickling my shoulder as I leaned in to drop several love bites over his neck. Hands slid over my sides, lingering on a few spots that made me gasp. "Sam..." He pushed me back some, panting as we looked at each other. Bright green eyes shimmered with lust and he took them from me, lips and teeth plucking their way from my collar bone to my breast. My chest jumped as I sucked in a sharp breath, drawing a giddy pleasure from my partner. "How does this feel?" He asked, nose brushing along the valley of my breast. "Feels really good, Harry..." A hot mouth blazed a trail of kisses to my left nipple, sucking it between his lips to roll against his teeth. I keened loudly, arching forward into him. His eyes widened at my reaction before nuzzling into my soft flesh. My hand slipped down his middle, curling around his cock. It was hot and firm against my fingers and jumped into my attention. Harry gasped, muffling his groan into my chest. Harsh pants washed over my skin as he pulled away. "Sam I'm going to-!" He broke off, eyes screwing tightly shut just before something hot splattered over my belly and right leg. His cock pulsed hotly in my hand, hips jerking forward as he groaned. "Did you just..." Harry's face reddened and I blew out a sigh. "I am so sorry!" His lenght wilted in my hand and I flicked him an annoyed look when he opened his eyes. Tissues were snatched from the box next to the bed and he quickly wiped away the rapidly cooling mess he'd covered me in. He looked quite embarrassed and rather flustered. "Um... So, what now?" My legs slipped from his lap, flopping onto the bed. "Now, you help me finish." Harry watched me for a second before carefully brushing over my curls, slipping between moist folds. A thoughtful look crossed his face and I shifted my hips, spreading my legs to allow him full access. "Would you mind if I try something? I saw- Some videos where guys would... Um. Lick, the girls they were with." A half amused grin crossed my face. "Go for it. You don't have to act so nervous, Harry. Nothing wrong with watching porn. I've done my fair share of exploring the internet to see what I like." My bed mate nodded softly, crawling toward me on his hands and knees until he was leaning over me. Lips pecked kisses along my belly, making my skin jump into the contact as goosebumps prickled up my flesh. They blazed a path downward, pausing just above my folds as his fingers jittered against my sides. A breath pulled in my scent before his tongue darted out to touch my clit. Air hissed between my teeth and my fingers found there way into his hair. "Do you like that?" "Oh very much so! Keep going..." A half smug grin crossed his face and he nuzzled into my moist folds, tongue dipping into me as I gasp. The digits in his hair tightened, and I ground down onto him. Warm breaths tickled against my heated skin and my clit was gently rolled between his teeth and tongue. Pleasure knotted deep in my belly and I keened loudly, lips parting on a gasp as the blanket became bunched up in my clenched fist. "Harry please! Ah!" His nose nuzzled firmly into my thin patch of hair as he sucked at clit firmly. Fingers probed against my entrance and I gasped as they became pushing in. Pain tinged my pleasure and I jolted away from him, getting a surprised look. "That hurt..." Surprise shifted to concern and he smoothed over my hips. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." I blew out a sigh, settling back onto the bed. "I know. It's different for girl to lose their virginity. There's a thin piece of skin covering me that you'll have to break and it will hurt but it has to happen. Maybe not tonight though since this turned out to be more of a foreplay session than sex. Try just one finger." Harry didn't look quite convinced but did as I said and I sighed as a single digit penetrated into me. My hips shifted, allowing him to reach deeper and I ground down onto him. "Is that OK?" I bobbed my head quickly and he brushed something deep inside me that drew a startled gasp from me. "Ah! Do that again!" This time he looked quite intrigued as he stroked over that little spot. A hot tongue found my clit once more and I arched into him, keening as I felt the coil of pleasure snap. A sob was muffled into my balled up fist and Harry just continued on licking away until I pushed myself back to escape the odd discomfort following my orgasm. "Did I hurt you again?" My head shook side to side. "No. Just felt really weird after I came." Confusion flickered over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you got there." Fingers brushed over my leg and I nodded lightly. "Yeah... That was good Harry... Really good." A giddy smile played onto his lips and he turned around so he could lean back against his pillows, pulling me over against his chest. He wasn't nearly as warm as Severus I noted, curling next to him. "So... Are we going to be doing this again? I would really enjoy if we could." I giggled, kissing his chest as I ran my fingers over it. "I would enjoy that too. It was really nice Harry. Hopefully next time we can actually have sex." A light blush colored his cheeks. "Yeah... I'm really sorry about that." My shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Don't worry about it. We're both new at this, and we'll get better." Harry hummed, leaning over to kiss the side of my head. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed your company." My eyes flicked up to his before snuggling closer. "Me too, Harry. I can't wait until next time." We may not have had sex, but this was quite nice and I was glad I'd come here tonight...

The hot burn of angry eyes skated over me for what must have been the hundredth time in as many seconds and I just knew that Severus had found out about me and Harry. Speaking of which, was enduring an equal number of hateful looks. I was spared the hate, but the deep disappointment was just as bad. His back turned on me, rode snapping sharply at the air and something hit my hand. The crumbled piece of paper was quickly covered as Severus stalked back the row and I read it quickly. ~What's wrong him? Do you think he knows?~ I flicked a glance to Harry who was giving me a pleading look until my god-father smacked him roughly in the back if his head with a book. "Eyes to yourself Mr. Potter!" He snapped with enough contempt to make me wince. Draco nudged me, trying to cover his laugh. "I take it he found out about your ill thought out expedition." I sighed, scribbling my response while Severus wasn't looking. ~Oh I'm quite sure he knows. Just grin and bare it, Harry. Sorry.~ The note was tossed over and he snatched it, only having a second to look at it before our Professor noticed it and quickly became its new owner. "You two! After class!" He snarled angrily, paper catching fire in his hand. Fingers clenched around it, burning embers fluttering from his palm as the flames were starved of air and smothered in his fist. My head thumped against the desk, groaning as angry eyes lingered on me...

Class ended far sooner than I'd hoped and everyone scrabbled to get away from my god-father's angry aura. The room emptied in less than half the time it took any other time and Harry was grabbed by the back of his shirt when he began to move. The doors slammed behind us, locking tight and Harry looked really scared as he was shoved from behind his desk. "You both are going to fill ten pages! Front and back! And you! I am very disappointed in you!" An angry finger stabbed in my direction as Harry was bodily shoved into the seat next to me so he could glower over us both. I groaned loudly, head falling backwards. "It wasn't even real sex! He came on my leg before he could even inside me!" Hands slapped onto the desk before us. "Good! You will not be seeing ~Mr. Potter~ outside of a class room, again!" My hands flew above my head. "That is totally unfair!" Severus stalked quickly around to our side, trapping me in my chair as he snarled down at me. "It may have escaped~ your notice! But life, isn't, fair!" Harry flinched away next to me but I held my god-father's angry eyes. "Honestly Professor I don't understand what the big deal is!" I elbowed Harry to shut him up as Severus slapped 2 books of parchment onto the desk. "That is my little girl you're sneaking about with Mr. Potter!" Harry snapped to attention and I groaned. "He's my god-father." Shocked eyes turned to me. "What?!" Our Professor yanked up his sleeve and shoved Harry's head roughly toward the desk. "Write!! You!! Since you can't seem to be trusted to remain where you belong, I will ~personally escort you to every~ class! And you'll be sleeping in my chambers, until such a time I feel I can trust you again!" My arms snapped against my chest, glaring at him, it was Harry that spoke up though. "She's not a child! And she's not yours to order about, Professor! She's not your daughter!" My eyes widened and I shoved Harry back into his seat. "Stop!" "I'm defending you!" "Well don't!" I snapped, pushing him bodily down as I stood to calm Severus who looked quite distressed. Clearly the thought of me growing away from him had scared him quite alot and I felt badly for him. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere, Severus. I'm always going to be your little girl and no matter how big I get or who I'm with I'm always going to need you. Your my dad, blood or not and nothing is going to change that. I love you, and I'm not leaving, not ever." Dark brown eyes caught mine, holding them for a moment before pulling me over into his arms. "Do you swear to that?" I nodded, hugging around his middle, his warmth seeping through his clothes into me. "I swear, Sev. Just because I'm seeing Harry it doesn't mean I'm going to stop needing you. But I also have needs of my own, needs that you, as good as you are to me, can't meet." He sighed, fingers cradling the back of my head as his thumbs brushed back my hair. For a long few moments we stayed like that before he finally pushed me back enough he could meet my eyes once more. No small amount of relief clouded them and I cupped his cheek. Warm breath tickled my wrist and he leaned into my open palm before he spoke once more. "I know. I am sorry for reacting as I did. You must understand though, that I have been alone for most of my life and I do not want to lose your affection, miss placed as it may be. You are the one person I have come to lean on more than anyone else and having you leave my life scares me more than facing Voldemort." My eyes softened farther, hugging him once more. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I know how much I mean to you because you mean just as much to me! No amount of rushing hormones, or boyfriends are going to change that. So, can you please call a truce with Harry?" His eyes flickered behind me, a light scowl taking up residence on his handsome feathers. "I will concede to you seeing Mr. Potter if you'll agree to sitting through detention while I lecture you about sex." I really tried not smirk, but I knew I failed when my god-father narrowed his eyes. "I actually already had this talk so I'll just-" "Sit down, Potter!~ You'll just, ~do what I tell you to!~ If you do not pay attention~, you will, not, be, seeing, my daughter!" Snapped Severus, shoving Harry back into the chair via a hand planted firmly atop his head. "This talk is directed at you since I have my doubts that your parents informed you of the female anatomy." Harry buried his face and I elbowed him. "Look, it'd actually do you a lot of good. He's been around longer than us and has no doubt made his rounds. Having someone with experience to talk with is a good thing."

My placation did little to soothe the deep blush occupying his cheeks, but he at least uncovered his face and gave his attention to Severus. "Fine. To be clear though. I sit through sex ed, and then I'm allowed to see Samantha, right? I'm not going to be poisoned or anything?" Our Professor tipped his head slowly, cutting his eyes at Harry. "Rest assured, ~Mr. Potter.~ If I were so inclined,~ to poison you, I would not tell you, I planned to do such." Next to me, my partner squirmed uncomfortably. "And, moving right along." I injected, pulling them from the increasingly awkward silence that was stretching between the 2 men. My god-father was the first to speak as he spun a chair around to straddle, arms resting on the desk. "How far along did you both get?" Harry's face darkened considerably and when words weren't forth coming I answered for him. "Just touching and kissing for the most part. Exploring each other. He used one finger inside me while he was eating me out but that's far as it went." Severus heaved a sigh, his discomfort with the whole situation overwhelmingly apparent but he refused to back away. It really was quite sweet the way he worried over me. "Did you have any pain when he penetrated you with his finger?" Once more Harry remained mute, face growing increasingly brighter. "A little, that was with 2 fingers though, and he stopped right away." My god-father nodded, doing his very best at remaining professional through this even though I could tell he was struggling. "Then your hymen is most likely still intact. Are you paying attention, Potter?!" He snapped up nodding rapidly. "Yes Professor!" Severus glared at him for good measure. "The hymen is a thin membrane that usually covers, at least in part, the opening of the vagina and is painful to a woman when broken. There is a way to alleviate that discomfort however and I fully expect you'll use it to the fullest of your abilities. You will wait until she orgasms and penetrate her durning it. Sex, most notably, orgasm, releases as abundance of benificial chemicals into your brain and in most cases the pain can be negated in its entirety. In order to do that you need to familiarize yourself with her body. That may well take several sessions but I won't have you hurting her for your impatience." Uncomfortable as he was, Harry nodded his head and finally managed to contribute something to this conversation other than awkward silence. "I don't want to hurt her either, Professor and I'm OK with just foreplay until I better understand what she needs. I-... There was a spot inside her that she really liked when I touched..." I was certain his face couldn't get any redder as I giggled and reached over to hold his hand. Severus inclined his head. "Its referred to as a Grafenberg spot, or G-spot more commonly and does bring intense pleasure to a woman when utilized correctly. The clitorius is also very sensitive. I trust you were able to find it?" A hint of contempt leaked into his voice and Harry just looked confused. "That little nub you were sucking on at the front of my vagina. It's called a clitorius." He perked up some, nodding. "Yeah, found it just fine." My god-father inclined his head slightly. "Perhaps you aren't a complete lost cause. When becoming intimate do not underestimate the power of foreplay. It's especially important for woman since if they are not moist enough it will cause undo discomfort and can even lead to tearing. I'll share with you something it takes most men quite a while to learn. Woman like sex just as much as us and they're far more willing to participate if they get something out of it. That means ensuring they orgasm as well. You don't just climb onto her and begin having sex. Take the time to warm her up to it and utilize other parts of her beside just reaching down to fumble around her vagina. Most all woman have certain spots placed around their body that garner strong sexual arousal. If not a spot, an action. Such as kissing certain places, biting, hair pulling or a show of dominance or submission, either from yourself or her depending on her personality type or even simply mood. You can quickly learn what these spots and triggers are if you pay attention to your partner. To demonstrate I'll find one on Samantha. Watch her face and the way her chest rises. Fluttering lashes, shuddered eyes, quivering lips, hitched or rapid breathing. Those are all signs that you've found a turn on spot." Fingers gently caught my jaw, drifting down along my neck, to my shoulder before light pressure was applied. A small gasp escaped as his slightly rough fingers gently pinched at my neck until I batted his hands away with a shiver. "She doesn't look like she was enjoying that." Harry said brushing the hair from my eyes as Severus smirked. "You'd be quite wrong, Potter. Right where her neck meets her shoulder is trigger area and placing soft bites there will go a long way in boosting her arousal." Beside me Harry looked quite confused. "You mistake discontent with suppressed excitement. She only dissuaded my advances because she has nothing to do with the pent tension at the moment. If you do not believe me, then try it next time you're learning her frame. I've had a few more years to learn these things than you, young Potter." Hands pressed smoothly against the desk before Severus rose to his feet once more. "I believe that's quite enough for now. You both will be late to dinner if I keep you much longer." His face softened considerably as he regarded me. "Should I expect you to be spending the night with Mr. Potter again?" My chair scratched softly against the floor as I stood from it, slipping from behind the desk to hug my god-father. "Not tonight. I'd like to spend the night with you. I know that you're nervous about me and Harry and I need you to be ok. As much as you've watched over me all this time it's the least I can do." Warm hands cradled the back of my head as he bent to drop a firm kiss onto the top of my head. "That will be very much appreciated. I greatly enjoy the limited time we are able to spend together durning the school year." Curious eyes skittering over us finally made me pull back to regard Harry. "No one else needs to know about him being my god-father. Understand?" Harry nodded slowly as I extricated myself from Severus's warm arms to face my friend. "I understand, Sam. I wish you would have told me sooner though." A heavy sigh whoshed out. "We're not going to get into this. Let's go eat. I'll see you a bit later, Severus. I love you." The smile usual only reserved for when we were alone tugged up his lips and he offered a small wave. "I love you well, Samantha. Enjoy your meal." Harry's fingers entwined in mine, leading me from the room...

Severus POV: The door closed behind us but only just before Zera was busy unfastening my buttons. Slim fingers divulged inside the fabric, and I sighed, scooping her up to sit against my hip as I made my way to my private chambers. Her slightly cool skin felt good against me as I flopped back onto my bed, just letting her to exploring my now bare chest. "Having fun?" A bright grin covered her face in the low light as her fingers tickled along my over heated flesh. "Of course. I enjoy making you feel good, Sev. The satisfaction I recive from getting to touch you is just a bonus." I chuckled softly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to snuggle her close. "You're going to have me spoiled. I'll not know what to do if you ever decide to move away." Lips pressed soft kisses against my side and I shivered. "I prefer your petting. Please reframe from putting your mouth on me." A flicker of mischief crossed her face and I cut my eyes at her until she chuckled. "Fine fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Sev. Just feeling needy." I sighed, petting over her sides lightly. "Perhaps I should take you to Mr. Potter's room?" Her head shook, hair ticking my chest. "No. I'll be OK. I want to be close to you tonight." My eyes flicked down to her, carefully petting away her hair so I could meet her baby blue ones. A soft smiled played my lips into a subtle curve. "I must say, I enjoy being chosen over your boyfriend." Zera giggled against my chest, fingers petting just a bit more firmly. "I'd always choose you, Severus. You have become the most important person in my life. More so than the blood family I have left and certainly more so than the fling I'm having with Harry, and that's not likely to change." A single brow arched upward toward my hair line and she leaned up, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you, Severus. And I'm honestly not so sure it's a merely a crush anymore... I know I don't have any experience to back it up, but I also know just how I miss you when you're gone. How much I crave your touch and how much it hurts me when you're unhappy. I would do anything you wished of me in a heartbeat and I would lay down my life to save yours." My eyes widened, just watching the girl in my arms. The steadfast conviction written over her face told me just serious she was and a shaky breath rattled my chest as it was drawn in rapidly. "Zera... I honestly don't know what to say." It was true. I could count on one hand the number of times I'd been struck speechless. How was it I had faced down Voldemort and killed him, granted he'd let me, but I hadn't known that at the time. And yet his teenage daughter had me literally trembling with emotion. "You don't have to say anything, Sev. I already know how much I mean to you and that you would always protect me no matter what, even at the cost of your own life. We do love each, just not in the same way. I can accept that because I know you'll always be there. I know there's still a rather large part of you that only regards me as a fickle teenage girl, but I truly hope that you can find your way passed that. I'm far more emotionally sound than any other child, male or female and you need to realize that. It takes a lot of effort not to jump you, Severus. Honestly, I'd much rather it be you to take my virginity than Harry." I swallowed thickly, catching her trailing fingers to keep them pressed to my chest. "Zera you-" Her disappointed look cut me off. "You're doing it a again... I know full well that you have no desire to have sex with me. I'm merely expressing how I feel." Perhaps I hadn't been giving her enough credit. She really was an amazing young woman after all. I was quiet sure any other girl her age would have conceded to a blubbering mess long ago. I knew from experience how hard it was having someone you loved so close and yet not being able to have them. A long sigh whoshed out and I pulled her close, kissing her head firmly. "I will do my best to begin treating you as the young woman you are, Zera. I hope that you'll forgive my thoughtlessness. It's often times hard for me to reconcile the fact that you're nearly grown. I suppose I have become so preoccupied by the little girl who was completely enthralled by my mere presence that I have missed the fact that you've grown. Rest assured, I will do my very best not to allow it to happen again. You are quite literally my entire world, Zera and I would do anything to keep you happy." A soft smile caught her lips and she nuzzled into my side. "Thank you, Sev... I love you." The fingers held captive against my chest smoothed pets over as much skin as she could reach and I kissed her head. "I love you too..."...

Samantha POV: Sara, as usual, was the first to spot me as she played century and the place she'd been lording over like a territorial kitten was patted rapidity. I slid into it quickly and she propped her chin in an open palm, watching me intently. "So.~" She drew. "I've heard several people saying they saw you in Harry's room." Next to me, my bed mate covered his face and I rubbed his arm. "Yes. This time the rumors are at least in some part true. We spent the night together and while we didn't have sex, we did spend quite some time exploring each other." A huge giddy grin spread over her face and she yanked me into a hug. "My little girl is growing up!!" The squeal garnered a flurry of attention as heads turned to regard us before inevitably going back to their breakfast. "OK, firstly, we're the same age, Flufflepuff, not to mention I'm bigger than you. Secondly, me and Harry aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are friends and will remain such. But there's no one else that I feel confident in exploring this with." A blush colored her cheeks and Harry nudged me, bringing my attention to him since Sara seemed in no great hurry to add anything more to our conversation. *How did it go with Snape? Didn't give you hard time, did he?* He asked and I smiled. *No. Despite how he puts on a cold mask durning class he is really very sweet when he has me alone. He's honestly an amazing god-father, Harry. I guarantee no one else would cater to me the way he does.* A sigh escaped my friend and he squeezed my hand. *I'm glad. I hope soon you'll decide you can trust me to tell me who you're patents are and stop lying. Honestly, that kinda hurts Sam...* The plate I'd been filling paused over a platter of home fries before being sat down so I could regard him properly. *I never lied to you Harry. Until just a few year's ago I had no idea who my parents were. Or that Severus was my god-father for that matter. Since finding out I merely did not make you aware of the change in status. But I never lied to you. I did not want you knowing about Severus because I knew you would insist on talking about it and I'm just not ready to tell you about my parents yet. I love you, Harry, and I don't want you to look at me differently. So please. Just let it go.* He really didn't want to, that was quite clear, but with a sigh, he inclined his head. *Alright Sam. I'm sorry, I just hate to see you so upset. Just know that, no matter who they were, I wouldn't treat you any different. You're my friend and it's not as if you could control who your parents are or what they did. I'll be here when ever you're ready to talk, Sam. Don't forget that. Ok?* Our eyes caught and he brushed my hair away so he could see me better as I sighed. *I'll Remember, Harry. Thank you for not pressing.* He rolled his shoulder in a half shrug. *No problem. You coming back to my room tonight?* A light smirk played with my lips, making him blush. *I would very much enjoy that, Harry. Come on, we should eat before classes start.* He nodded, returning attention to his half empty plate as I resumed filling mine...

Severus watched me closely as I shifted against my seat and I knew he at least expected that I'd finally, after almost a month, because of his insistence, had sex with Harry. I hadn't been prepared for being this sore the morning after though. "Are you OK Sam? You look like your uncomfortable." My head bobbed, doing my best at fighting back my cringe as Sara looked me over. "I'm OK. Really." The subtle way her eyes cut at me, left me know she was having none of my fibs. "You're a bad lair, Samantha." That was untrue. I was ordinarily a very good lair. I just wasn't so good at hiding my pain. "Tell me what's wrong." I sighed, finally stabbing the potato I'd been chasing around my plate to give it a disgruntled look. "Just a stomach ache." She looked at me hard and it was only a book landing on the top of my head that broke her gaze. "My office, Reilly." The book holding me down was snatched away and I heaved a sigh before climbing from under the table to follow my god-father who already had a substantial lead on me...

The heavy door to his office was open as he stood back, allowing me entry first before shutting it behind us. " Am I to assume that I'm correct in my guess that yourself and Mr. Potter have indeed become intimate?" I sighed, inclining my head to him. "Yeah. We had sex last night. Didn't expect it to hurt this morning though." A small kettle found its home above an open flame on his desk before it's drawer slid out smoothly. The top was lifted away and a small bag was dropped into it to simmer. A strong arm slipped around my waist and I was lifted from my feet. Not for long however as he stepped around his desk and carefully arranged me to straddle his lap once he took his chair. Fingers drifted over my back and I mewed at the change in temperature. Heat began seepping into my belly as well. He was so warm and felt so good as I laid there. His over heated frame quickly acted was a hot compress against my aching belly, helping in no small part to ease the cramps. "Your body will adjust and in the mean time, this will soothe the ache." Just his body heat was doing that by itself without what ever he was brewing, but I knew I couldn't very well hang off him like a leech all day. "Thanks Sev... I feel a lot better even since I've been here. You're like my own personal heater." He chuckled softly, pulling me just a bit more snugly to him so I could soak up more warmth. Well kept hair tickled my face as he leaned his forehead against mine, far too close to really see me. For a long moment he just stayed right there and my eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the feeling of him pressed into me. "I trust Mr. Potter was able to perform adequately enough that you were spared most of your discomfort last night? The question asked so suddenly made me jump a bit and I realized that I'd been nodding off. "Oh, yeah. Harry did OK, just sore this morning..." Severus hummed lightly, pets growing a bit more firm against my back. "I believe you'll find the pain to be much less next time, unless of course he becomes too rough with you, in which case he shall go missing without a trace." A snort of laughter escaped and I nuzzled against his neck, drawing in his bitter leathery scent. It was such an odd smell, yet one that drew me in like nothing ever had and I couldn't get enough of it. Most days his scent was all but lost under the vapor of potions from class and it was a rare occasion that I got to smell him before they adhered to his skin. Even showering didn't always remove their fragrance but, I supposed, they were just as much a part of him as his own scent after so long. It wasn't as if they smelled badly, most of the time anyhow, just different. Severus sat forward and I could hear the glass lid be uncovered from the tea kettle before a steaming mug was placed in my hands with the upmost care. Sugar was spooned into it before I was allowed to take the spoon for my own. "What is it?" My nose drew in the steam finding it to be quite an odd smell. A sort of bitter mint. "Birch bark and Valerian root. It will alleviate your discomfort." My brows furrowed, staring into the greenish yellow liquid for a second longer before I decided to stop acting like a child. This was going to make me feel better and I was scared to drink it because it may taste badly. A small sip was taken from my cup to find that, while not my first choice in beverage, it wasn't nearly as awful as I'd convinced myself it would be. "Just take it slow. It will take a few minutes to work but you should feel much better in time for your first class." Fingers brushed away my hair so it wasn't getting in my drink as my god-father watched me intently. For several minutes we sat there in mostly quite with him finding various little places to play pets along while I sipped my mug empty. I did feel a lot better now and I kissed his cheek as the mug was sat down. "Thank you, Severus. I'm really glad you're my dad." He smiled, catching my face to pull me down so he could press several firm kisses to my forehead. "I'm glad you're my daughter, Zera. I trust that you're feeling better now?" I nodded and he helped me from his lap, making sure I had my feet before he let me go. A shiver ran through me at the sudden change in temperature and he chuckled at me. "Come on, we both have classes that need tending and you shall not be late." A warm hand caught mine and I tucked myself back into his side, just enjoying the last few moments I had before we were needed else where...

I grunted as yet another person shoved me roughly as they ran by and I finally decided to follow to find out just what was going on... Ahead of me, a crowd stretched and I caught Hermione near the back. She jumped under my hand and Draco was at my side almost instantly. "What's going on?" Her books were clutched closer and she glanced nervously through the other students toward where a very distraught looking woman was standing. "That's Bellatrix Lestrange! She's

broken out of Azkaban and is demanding to see the child she had with you know who! Could you imagine!? Someone that awful going to school with us?!" My heart sank, and Draco swatted her with a hand full of papers. "Can't you ever just keep your mouth closed Granger?!" She looked quite shocked at being hit but I turned away, taking a shaky breath. "Sam you-" "Not now Draco. Just... Not now." His hand froze, half way to me before falling back to his side. "I'll go with you." I didn't bother answering. Harry looked quite shocked and I knew he had already figured it out. He made to say something but I cut him off with a hand, no good could come of what ever he was about to say anyhow. A deep breath was sucked in and I finally began picking my way through the crowd until I emerged out the other side. Severus was standing in line with the other Professors in defense of this new threat. He didn't miss me though and caught my arm before I could get passed him. "You do not have to go out there." "Yes I do. I've hidden far too long already. Let me go, Severus." My arm was snatched away even though there was little I'd like better than to hide in his robes at the moment. "HA! There's my girl!" My mother threw her arms open as not so hushed gasped chased chatter behind me. My feet froze against the grass for a moment, and it took every ounce of effort I had to make them move once more. Several yards ahead of me, my mother paced back and forth like a dog at the end of its fence even though there was nothing stopping her from coming toward me. Each step became harder to take than the last until I finally was just in front of her. Just out of reach and it only added to her increasingly distraught toe touching just forward from her place. As if she couldn't take even one step nearer to me. "Please come here!!" My chest rattled on a sharp intake of air before I spoke. "Don't not take me from here." Her head nodded rapidly and it was only with the greatest of force that I managed to close the distance between us. Arms snapped tightly around me, dragging me bodily against her chest as hands raced frantically over my frame as if she didn't know which part to inspect first. They caught my face suddenly, dark brown eyes catching mine as she roughly petted back my hair. "You look so much like me! Except your eyes! You have your fathers eyes!" Thumbs brushed over them and I was finally able to relax just slightly when she kissed all over my face. For all my fretting, this wasn't nearly so bad as I feared, even though I was likely to lose most of my friends over it. "Oh you have no idea how I missed you Zera! You are the only thing that kept me from going completely insane in there!" My feet lost contact with the ground as she lifted me up and I finally hugged her back. "I missed having a mother..." Arms tightened almost painful around me before I was allowed to stand on my own once more. "Its OK! I'm here now! I'm free and I'll be there just was much as I'm able!!" Fingers returned to my face once more and I finally saw just how terrible she looked. As if she hadn't slept in months. Sickly pale skin outlined dark purple bags under her eyes and I reached up to touch them only to have my hands caught and kissed more times than I could count. Against my fingers her lips were scratchy and appeared to have been bitten through more than a few times upon closer inspection. The joy in her eyes suddenly turned to heartbreak and she clung tighter to me, teeth catching her already torn lower lip. A deep burning anger settled in her and it was enough to start me trying to pull away. Sadness followed quickly after wards and she tried to soothe me. "I'm not angry at you! I have to go! I will see you again though! I swear! You watch her!! You hear me, Severus?!! You watch my girl!! If anything happens to her to her I'll kill you!!" Several steps were lost back, taking her from my arms as she covered her mouth with a hand, watching me with tears pooling behind her eyes before suddenly, she vanished. My legs wobbled but Draco must have noticed because he slipped an arm under mine, keeping me from sinking to my knees. "Its OK, it's going to be ok. I won't let anyone bother you and neither will Severus." A sharp breath was sucked in and I leaned almost entirely into my cousin, using him to keep me up as he began walking us back toward the crowd that skittered back, eyes wide. All but Harry, who jogged several yards toward me and I swallowed hard, wondering if he would try to hurt me for not telling him before now. He didn't look angry though, but his posture expressed a great deal of nervousness as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah... Sam I-..." He groaned, hand falling to his side as it upturned. "...At least you didn't get his nose." He said at last and my eyes fluttered slightly wider. Of all the things he could have said or did, I never expected him to make light of it. A sharp bark of laughter accompanied a wash of tears and I cleared the space between us to hug him tightly. Arms caught me, and he smoothed over my back as I used his chest to hide my tears. "Thank you, Harry! Thank you so much!" His grip tightened some and he blew out a breath. "I told you, Sam. I don't care what your parents did. You're my friend, and they don't reflect on you. Come on. Let's go talk where we can be alone." I nodded against his chest, letting him dry my tears with his sleeve before leading me away from the prying eyes of others...

My feet carefully picked their way across the rough rocks next to the lake before plopping heavily onto a larger flat slab of stone. Harry joined me only a second later and wrapped an arm around me snugly. "I'm really glad you're still here, Harry... I was scared to lose you." Soft eyes turned to me and he pushed back my hair to meet mine. "Honestly I suspected for a while. Not exactly that your father would be Voldemort, but that your parents had been followers of his. Guess I know why you were so upset that day you meet my dad... Are you OK? I know you didn't want anyone to know about this." My legs pulled up to my chest, arms winding around them as I rested my chin on my knee. "Honestly... I don't know... I'm quite sure not everyone will be as understanding as you are. Everything I've worked so hard at putting together was just shattered. The weirdest part is, I'm glad. Until today I couldn't even remember what my mom looked like Harry. I got to see my dad in Severus's memory. Dumbledore showed me... He wasn't all bad you know. My dad... He did bad things, truly awful things, but at the end of his life he did find it in him to love. Severus killed him. He let Severus kill him. Because of me... He wanted to know about my future so he had a seer make a prophecy. It said that I would be killed if he lived... So he... Didn't..." My chest quivered on a breath and Harry squeezed me tightly, hiding his shock as best he could in order to comfort me. "Severus thought it would be better for me to grow up away from all this though, and he was probably right. That's what made me blind. At least Jazz says so. Because I had to watch him kill my dad, I couldn't cope and I shut down. It's all in my head, but, even knowing that, I don't know that I'll ever see on my own..." Silence fell between us as my friend struggled to find words and I turn my attention to the water. The lake stretched out before us, shimmering with the intricately dazzling sunset. Small ripples played in the dying light, dancing the pink and orange rays against its glassy surface as I fought to stay in control of my scattered emotions... "My mom was scared..." I said after nearly half an hour of more or less comfortable quite and Harry jumped, apparently not ready for me to speak. "Someone was there, and they scared her..." The burn of eyes flickered over me following my suddenly speech, and he finally said something. "There were a lot of teachers there." My head shook. "No, it wasn't them. Maybe part of it, but she kept half looking behind her and it must have been them that made her leave." This time he looked concerned. "Do you think everything is ok? I mean, your mom is no weak woman, and if someone can scare her, Dumbledore needs to know." I heaved a sigh, glancing his way as my cheek rested on my knee. "Yeah, you're probably right." Even though I knew that, I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. "Hey. I'm not going to let anyone bother you, Sam." Fingers entwined in mine, tugging lightly and I finally followed him away from the lake...

An enraged snarl tickled my ears and I blew out a sigh as I recognized it to be Severus. The next turn confirmed to my eyes what my ears already knew and I picked up my pace. My uncle was slammed bodily against the wall, feet leaving the floor to dance in the air Severus lifted him by his throat "Put him down!" My snap brought both their attention to me and my god-father's hand finally uncurled from Lucias's neck, letting him stagger when he hit the floor. "He is!-" "Not responsible for my mother showing up here. I do not know how she got out, but it was not his doing, Severus. I need to speak with Dumbledore, uncle Lucias, I'd prefer you come with me until Severus can get a handle on his temper." He nodded, quick stepping my way as he rubbed at his abused throat. There would no doubt be bruising there tomorrow given the angry red hand print burned into his flesh. "I could not help, but over hear, that you wanted to speak with me." Sounded the slightly raspy yet kind voice of the headmaster behind me. "Yes. We may have an issue." He lowered his head to look at me over the top of his glasses. "Perhaps, my office would be a more fitting place, to have this conversation?" A deep sigh whoshed from my lungs and I nodded, following him when he turned to walk away...

The door closed behind Severus just slightly more gently than being slammed as his eyes weighted heavily on me. "What is it that you think is wrong, Samantha?" Harry shuffled closer to my side, nudging me when I didn't answer right away. "When my mother was here, she was scared, and not of any of you. Who ever had her spoked was off behind her some ways and I'm worried that they may come back." Severus stiffened next to me, unease leaking into his usual relaxed posture. "I see. And, who else knows about her being, your mother? I'm too assume, that she was under their control after all, so it only is fitting, that they were aware, and brought her for a reason." My head shook some, glancing around the room. "I haven't told anyone else. I just can't figure out how someone else could have.-" My eyes widened suddenly, fingers going slack next to my side. "Zera? What is it?" "No he-... Fucking hell!" Severus spun me around to face him, looking quite on edge. "Jazz! That's the only person I can think of that knows and is crazy enough to do something like this!" My god-father drew back some. "I didn't think you told him?" I snarled, fingers tightening into a white knuckled grip at my sides. "I didn't! But he's probably in the school right now! And he's got this whole bloody place bugged with cameras! He is the only one that could have gotten my mother out of Azkaban! She could have-... No... That's why she was scared!... That thing on her neck! It was Pincer!" Dumbledore looked quite surprised, though so did everyone else. "The Cybertronian centipede?" Severus asked and I nodded sharply. "They're able to link up with human systems by biting into the base of your neck! One word from Jazz and he would have severed her spinal cord. He was right there!" Several looks were traded around the room and I groaned, sinking down into the nearest chair. "Unfucking believable... That bloody mech is a menace!" Severus breathed out a sigh, relaxing some as he patted my shoulder. "That may be, but at least we know that there isn't a threat now. Jazz has proven himself quite capable of handling himself and managing to gather control over your mother is testament to that. He'll be ok." A half glare was tossed his way. "Its not Jazz I worry for! He makes a game out of torturing people like my mother to death and for all I know that was only him filling her last request! I need to go home! Now!!" My god-father nodded sharply, leading me at a quick pace off the grounds so we could aparate back to my house... The door flung open and I ran inside, only to find my mom on the couch. She jumped up when she saw me and the relief nearly made me fall. It was only by Severus's quick reaction that I managed to stay off the floor until my mother drug me into her arms. "Jazz told me you'd come looking before long!" I hugged her back tightly, just thankful to see her. "I had to make sure he didn't kill you!" A low chuckle sounded from across the room and Jazz stood from the chair. "Naw lil lady. Woulda sure made meh night taking apart something pretty as her, but ah know ya need yer mom. Took ya longer than ah thought to figure it out. Maybe yer losing yer touch." A grumble was given in his direction as he made his way over to kiss my head. Scary as the mech was, he was still a hell of a good guardian...

Sunshine coiled tighter around my neck, hissing loudly as she feed off my discontent at being stared at. It was clearly bothering her as well and the area I sat had quickly become almost completely empty. The only people who dared sit near me were Harry and Draco. Even my perpetually bubbly Flufflepuff had opted keep several spaces between us. She kept looking my way but refused to move any closer. My fork clicked down onto the plate and I heaved a sigh, sweeping my eyes around the room. The hushed whispers died as my gaze passed over them and they finally looked away. Draco jumped up suddenly, hands slamming onto the table hard enough to make it jump. "What are you all looking at!!? Take a bloody picture!! It'll last longer!!" The others at least had the audacity to look repentant as they snapped their gaze from me. "I'm OK Draco. I knew it would be like this when I went out there to see her. This year is almost over anyhow, then only one more. I can get by until then." A hand landed on my shoulder suddenly, making me look up to Severus. "You 3. Come with me." My plate was taken from in front of me and he held out his hand to help me up before leading me away from the prying eyes of others...

I sagged in relief once I reached his office and he picked me, going to our usual chair where I was sat on his knee. "Thank you Sev... I really hope they move on soon, but I know they aren't likely to. It's only going to get worse when word gets out to the parents. Dumbledore is probably already enduring the back lash of this..." My Professor sighed, fingers running up and just behind my left breast to a spot that usually helped to relax me. "This is not, by any stretch of the imagination, going to be easy on you, Zera. I think perhaps it might be best, if you continue your schooling back at home." I shook my head. "I'm no quitter, Severus." A half smile caught his lips before it fell into sadness in short order. "Zera. Many of the parents have already found out about your being Voldemort's daughter and are threatening to remove their children if Dumbledore does not have you taken from the school. I know you aren't a quitter, but under the circumstances, I feel it best that I take you home." His eyes held mine and my fist tightened around my fork, before forcing down a thick swallow. "Um, yeah... I mean. I learn better with you anyhow, and this way I can stick close, right?" Over warm lips pressed firmly against my forehead. "I'm sorry Zera... I never wanted this for you." A shaky breath was pulled in and I spun around in his lap so I could hug him. "I know, Severus... It's not your fault. I wish he would have waited until I graduated... When do I need to go?" My god-father pushed me back some, brushing the hair from my eyes as he kissed my head. "Just as soon as you finish eating. It will be better this way and it will give you much more time to spend with me." The edges of his lips twitched into a smirk and I pushed him lightly at the truthful joke. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice have him to myself full time. "I'll go get my things. Thank you, Severus." He inclined his head. "I would much rather spend my time with you than near a hundred other teenage girls that are fighting their hormones and scribbling my last name after their instead of paying attention." His pout was just too much and I giggled madly. "You better be nice, I may not have scribbled but I've done my fair share of looking." Harry snapped his eyes to me. "What?! Professor Snape?!" Severus leveled him with a firm look. "Make no mistake, Potter. Just because she has a crush on me, doesn't mean I am interested in her the same capacity as you. I simply do not dissuade her feelings with the understanding that she will not over step boundaries. She is a child, and there is nothing going on." A sharp breath escaped and I slid from his lap onto my feet. "I better go get ready. Dumbledore knows that you're coming with me correct?" My Professor nodded once. "He suggested it and you will still graduate, you just won't have the ceremony in school." Draco stepped behind me, hands touching my arms lightly. "I'll help you get everything ready... I'm sorry this happened." My head tipped, meeting his eyes as I leaned back into him. "Its OK. This could work out better. I am going to miss you though." Fingers combed back my hair lightly. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll come by to see you when ever I can. Promise. Come on. Best to get moving before parents start showing up." Draco pushed me lightly, and I willingly followed his lead from my god-father's office...

Feet shuffling quickly behind me took my attention from Draco to a very nervous looking Sara. She stopped several yards away and looked for all the world like she expected to be struck dead at any second. Hands balled in front of her chest in a clear attempt to shield herself from me and I turned away from the fear I saw in her eyes. "Not now, Sara. Just go. She's already upset enough." She shuffled closer. "Sam... I don't!-" Her words broke on a whimper before suddenly she was clinging to my back. Small arms encircled my waist as she cried into my robe. I heaved a sigh, just letting her hold me for a long few moments. Professor McGonagall rounded the corner ahead of us, and stopped for only a second before making her way to me. The fear and nervousness I saw in near everyone else's eyes was missing in her's as she put a hand on my shoulder, bending slightly to look at me. "Are you OK Miss. Reilly?" I inclined my head. "As much as I can be given the current situation. Thank you, Professor." There was a sadness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before and after a second she pulled me into a hug, bringing Sara with when she refused to let go. "I am very sorry." Warm hands cupped both cheeks when she pulled back and I leaned into the contact. "Its probably for the best. I do learn a lot more just on summer break than here anyhow. Severus is very good at teaching one on one." A light sad smile crossed her face. "Then he will be going with you?" I nodded. "Yes. Since he told me a few years ago of being my god-father, he has spent the off times at my home. I'm sure he'll return here once I've finished my final year." Draco nudged me and I glanced to where he was to see my god-father making his way toward me. "Have you gathered everything?" I nodded, forcefully pulling myself from Sara's arms as she whimpered. "Don't go! Please Sam, I'm sorry!" Finally after much wiggling I managed to get free and hold her at arms length. "This has nothing to do with you, Flufflepuff. You need to compose yourself and clear away those tears." "But you're like my big sister! And you're leaving me!" She wailed loudly, trying her best to grab me. Severus caught the back of her robe though, pushing her toward McGonagall. "Enough. Come Zera." Sara whimpered loudly and I sighed, dropping a hand on her head to rough up her hair as big tears leaked down her face. "You will just have to get by without me for the remainder of your stay, then, should you wish, you may move in with me." Tear filled eyes widened and I wiped at them. "You really mean that?!" I nodded lightly, catching her hand to squeeze. "I really mean that. But for right now, I must go. I shall see you at another time." A fist balled up, scrubbing roughly at tears as she sniffled back as many as she could. Severus let her go, holding out his hand to me and I cuddled into his side quickly. "Its going to be ok." He soothed, leading me away...

Time skip

Severus POV: A deep breath left my lungs as I stared at the ceiling, memorizing the pattern of knots in the stained cherry. Small fingers twitched against my chest as Zera tense up on a inward stretch that curled her into a tight little ball. Hair tickled my side and I smoothed it down until her eyes came mine. "Morning, Sev." A soft smile curved my lips and I held her a bit more snugly. "Good morning, Zera. I trust you're finally ready to get up?" Her head bobbed, soft cheek rubbing over my peck she was using as a pillow. "I'm hungry..." Bright eyes flickered up to mine and I chuckled, pulling her into my arms to sit us both up. "I'm quite sure that Maria will have breakfast fixed before long. Come on." Her feet landed on the floor and she groaned, arching backwards until her hands pressed flush to the floor. The thin night shirt she wore fell up to pool around her breast as her middle rose toward the ceiling. Smooth lightly tanned skin was exposed and my hand moved on its own to graze over her taught flesh. Her belly jumped into my touch, a small mew being drawn from its owner. Her skin was so soft under my fingers and I relished in the feeling for a few seconds longer before forcing myself to pull away, much to her discontent. Why was it that I found my self increasingly unable to keep my hands to myself around her? Perhaps my loneliness was finally getting the better of me, though somehow I doubted that. No, truth be told it was almost assuredly because the little girl I had raised was gone. In her place was a beautiful young woman that still demanded to spend just as much time laying on or next to me as I'd allow. "Why'd you stop? I like belly rubs too Severus." She pouted, finally righting herself to straddle my lap. Behind my boxers my cock jumped to attention and I sat her to the side. "I need to use to restroom, and you need to shower as well." She huffed, leaning over me to cuddle for a moment longer until I finally forced myself away from her. Cold shower it was yet again...

Samantha was already sitting at the table with Potter munching on some toast when I came down and it hung from her mouth as she waved at me. Maria sat down a plate in our shared spot and Zera hoped up, letting me slid in under her. "Hard to believe that schools out already." Mr. Potter said, looking at me and I nodded. "Yes, time has seemed to go very quickly. I'm sure that Zera will very much enjoy having your attention again." He grinned, looking to her as she stole an egg from my plate. "Hell yes! I was about going crazy!" She said, wiggling against my leg. I managed to bite back my groan, but only just before I caught her hips. "Stop your squiggling." Surprised eyes turned me before a sheepish blush covered her face. "Um, sorry about that. Wasn't thinking about what it might be doing to you, Sev." A sigh whoshed from my lungs and I flipped my robe over my lap when she hoped down. "Wait... What happened?" Zera pulled a face toward Potter. "I was grinding against his leg, what you think happened?" His cheeks darkened several shades as he promptly looked away from me. "Don't look so flustered, it's not as if he can control that anymore than you can. Now hurry up. I'm horny and I'm not in the mood to wait." The young man still looked rather embarrassed as he hurriedly finished off his meal before leading her away...

My eyes narrowed on Potter as he looped an arm around Zera and kissed her. It shouldn't bother me, but it did and I found it increasingly more difficult to maintain control around the younger man. My dislike hadn't gone unnoticed either, and Zera's distance was only adding to my frustration. For the last few months she had been distancing herself from me, since Mr. Potter had graduated, or close to it. A giddy laugh sounded from her and my fist clenched, anger I didn't recall having bubbling up inside. Before I even knew I what I doing, the table between us was behind me and I had Mr. Potter by the back of his shirt, dragging him away. Zera tried to follow but a firm look stopped her. "You stay here!" Lashes fluttered open a bit wider and she backed several steps, swallowing thickly as I shoved Potter down the hall in front of me. He struggled only until I snarled and finally picked up his pace to match mine so he wasn't being shoved, even though I still did my best to push him every chance I got. It was childish I knew, but at the moment I wanted to do more than push him. "What is wrong with you?!" "Walk!" I snapped, hand shoving his shoulder when he tried to turn. He stumbled and I caught his arm so he didn't end up getting hurt before continuing to push him down the hall. Finally at the end I let him stop and he glared at me. "I want you to leave Zera alone!" His fist balled at his side and he stared me down. "She is her own woman and if she wants to be left alone then I'll do so. But that's for her to tell me, not you." My eyes narrowed, backing him against the wall to pin him with my glare. "~Do not tempt me,~ Mr. Potter! You will do as I say!" My hand snatched the front of his shirt, yanking him to just a breath away. A hint of nerves crossed his face that quickly turned to anger. "I honestly don't know what your issue is, Professor! Are you jealous?! She's your god-child, not your girlfriend! She's not even 19 yet and doesn't need someone twice her age!" Air hissed through my clenched teeth as I glowered at the young man in my grip. Why it that those words hurt so much? He snatched his shirt from my hand, putting several steps between us as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.-" "Shut up." I couldn't stay here, I'd just end making things worse. The house flickered away as I aparated to the castle, quickly making my way down into my chambers to be alone...

Samantha POV: My brows knitted together as I finally searched the last room I could think of in search of Severus. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, and Harry seemed to be avoiding me as well. Something must have happened between the two of them. A last despondent look was given to the empty room before I decided to wait on one or both of them in the kitchen. Severus had missed breakfast and I highly doubted he'd be absent for lunch as well... I was proven wrong, and now I was quite worried. Harry had finally come out of hiding but my god-father still remained to be seen. The fact he was refusing meals when he was always hungry made my stomach knot up and I snatched Harry's arm, when he stepped close enough. "What happened?! Where is Severus?!" He winced away from me and I knew what ever he had done wasn't going to be too my liking. "Harry Potter you tell me what you said this instant!" The arm I was holding pulled away and he wiped down his face even though there was nothing there. "You're not here all the time, Sam! He bullies me when you're not around!" My eyes narrowed. "What, did you do?!" Fingers came to rest in his hair, tangling to hang onto the side of his head. "I told him he was jealous and that you didn't need someone that old..." My eyes widened, yanking back from him. "Harry you... You said that to him?!!" My fist balled up at my sides and he tried to catch me. "Don't touch me!!" His eyes widened, fingers hanging between us. "Samantha, I'm sorry!" Several steps were taken my way and he grabbed my arm. I snapped, a sharp slap ringing through the room. The stinging hand clenched tightly as I took in the angry red hand print across my friends face until he reached up to touch it. "We're done!" My chest hitched, and I spun around, aparating away to calm down. My private room at the midnight sun surrounded me and I breathed out a sigh, taking a moment to collect myself before stepping out. Katelyn noticed me before I made it to the first landing and she hurried up to me. "How on earth did you sneak by me?!" A menu was tucked into my arm and she smiled. "I'll go get Pierre!" I nodded my thanks, turning to head back up to my room. It was only a few minutes later that Pierre pranced over and lifted me into his arms to spin me in circles. "Oh Pierre... I'm having a really bad day. Please, could you get me wine, chocolate, and something with a face to chew on?" He gushed over me, setting me back down in my seat. "You really shouldn't drink dear, but I suppose if you really want me to, I'll get it for you." I inclined my head. "I really want you to. I promise not to make a habit of it until I'm 21, but I really need something right now." A large hand cupped my cheek before he hurried to get the items I requested...

The door opened once more and a tray was spread out between us just before I was lifted from my seat and sat on his lap so he could cuddle me. "We have tiramisu, shrimp, steak and my favorite wine! Now you sit right here and tell Pierre all about it! What happened to my girlfriend?!" I heaved a sigh, picking up a spoon so I could eat my dessert. "Well, you know that I like Severus." He hummed. "Of course. I know he likes you too girl. I don't think he knows just how much he likes you though." My head bobbed, scuffing up chocolate mousse to let it melt against my tongue. "Well, Harry told him that he was too old and that I didn't need him." Pierre gasped. "Oh girl! He did not!" "He did! And Severus left! I haven't seen him since last night and I know that he was upset because he didn't come back for breakfast or lunch!" Fingers petted through my hair, undoing the tangles as he bounced me on his knee. "I can't even! Men can be so insensitive! We girls have to stick together! Oh I hope Severus will be ok! I know he loves you so much!" He gushed, filling a glass to the top with a deep, almost bloody colored wine. "Here! We can share this." It touched my lips and I sipped at it. It smelled quite sweet, but carried a slight bitter taste that covered the alchohol quite nicely. "That is very good Pierre. Thank you." He nodded, fingers continuously petting over my hair until I finally relaxed. Another long draw was taken from the crystal glass before I handed it to him to drink, turning back to my dessert. "Would you mind if I take that with me?" The deep Burgundy bottle was slid closer to me before he held out the cup so I could drink again. "Sure thing, Sammy. Just promise me you won't over due it. One glass like this half full will be plenty for your tiny little frame." I smiled swirling the glass in my hands when he let me hold it. The shimmering liquid danced behind the beveled crystal, and kept turning even after my fingers stilled. "I was actually asking for Severus. I'm sure he could use something right about now." It clicked softly against the table when I sat it back down. "Oh of course. And you tell him he better be coming to see me soon too!" The first hints of a smile since my god-father came up missing crossed my face and I slumped backwards into my Teddy bear. "I really lost control just before I left and I'll have to apologize later." Pierre flicked his eyes down from where he towered over me, even sitting. "What happened?" A snort puffed up my lips and I picked one of the swirled chocolate shavings from my mousse, placing it onto my tongue to melt. "I slapped Harry... I didn't mean to! But I was so angry and I told him not to touch me because I knew I'd snap! But he grabbed me anyhow and it ended just as I knew it would." My elbow fell roughly onto the table as I leaned forward to wash down my chocolate with more wine before snatching a shrimp from its skewer. "Oh girl don't even bother! No means no! Don't you let no man put his hands on you if you don't want them there!" My giant yet remarkably sweet guardian chided lightly as I ate. "He was only worried and upset. That's the first time he's seen me mad and he really just wanted to help. I just wasn't in any mood to accept it after what he said. I guess I'm partially to blame too because I knew that Severus was jealous. Honestly having him get all angry and pick at Harry when he thought I couldn't see was thrilling. I've never had a man get possessive over me as he did and it's exciting. It made me feel good to have someone want me like that. Probably really annoyed Harry and that's why he snapped, but things never got bad! It was just petty stuff like making him get up and go somewhere else to sit even if it was someplace that Severus didn't want to be. He wanted it because Harry was there and he made sure he got it too. He'd purposefully take his towel from the bathroom and anytime he saw him he'd just reach out and smack the back of his head. I should have stepped in but in all likely hood he probably hadn't even figured out just why he was angry at Harry. For as smart that man is he has blind spot a mile long when it comes to his own emotions. I just assumed that he'd figure them out on his own and confront me in his own time. Didn't work out so well though..." The spoon scraped bottom, clicking softly against the smooth bowl before I licked it clean for the last time. Over me, Pierre sighed exaggeratedly and rested his chin lightly atop of my head. "Sounds like you have quite the mess to resolve, girl. But you know I live for drama like this!" He gushed and I chuckled, catching his much larger hand to squeeze. My fingers barely fit around it and while I was admittedly on the short side, I still found his size quite comforting. Him and Ben were both huge and weren't above using their size as an intimidation threat if they thought I was being harassed in any way. All they had to do was stand behind me and who ever the perceived threat happened to be, moved along quickly. "Are you OK now, girl?" I nodded, leaning back away from the table as he let me. "Yes Pierre. Thank you very much for letting me steal you away from work for a few moments." A big hand waved me off as he helped me to my feet once more. "Girl you know I'm here for you anytime! All you gotta do is tell me! Now perk up that pretty face of yours and go to that man before he works himself into a tizzy!" A bright smile played up my lips and I hugged him tightly before finally going to face Severus...

Severus POV: The fire flickering away in front of me did no more to still my scattered thoughts than brewing potions or my failed attempt at reading. My door squeaked slightly and I tightened my fingers against the smooth arms of the chair. I had made it quite clear I wasn't too be bothered. "You know, Harry's views don't reflect on me." My eyes widened, spinning around to see Zera making her way up to me with a dark colored bottle in her hands. "Thought you might need this." It was half empty by the look of it and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm not drunk, I just needed to calm down. Sev. You know how I feel about you, so why let something stupid said out of anger get you so upset? Harry had no right to say those things to you, but honestly, you're over reacting." My jaw clenched, snatching away the bottle to down half its contents in a long drag. It was very good I noted, and the alcohol was covered almost completely. Zera rounded to my front, a knee talking home on either side of my waist so she was straddling my lap. "What are you doing?..." A light smile curved her lips and she leaned forward, touching them to mine. They were so soft and I sucked in a sharp breath, pressing into her kiss before I could think better of it. A warm tongue darted to touch my lower lip and I groaned, fingers fumbling to recork the bottle and set it down before falling to her waist. A sharp intake parted her lips and I took full advantage to deepen our kiss. The sweet taste of wine and chocolate still clung to her lips and I knew she could feel my cock jump to attention against her leg. The thin fabric separating us suddenly seemed as if it were miles thick. She ground down against me and I gasped, finally wrestling back some semblance of control over myself once more. A startled sob was pulled from her as I pushed her backwards to hold at arms length. "Zera I-... You're so young." Annoyance crossed her face and she batted away the hands keeping her from climbing back into my lap. "Severus. I am almost 19 years old. I am quite capable of making my own decisions." Fingers found purchase against my chest, working free the buttons there one by one and I couldn't for the life of me make her stop. "Mr. Potter.-" "Is only a friend that I've been fucking. And I'm not even doing that anymore." Cool digits splayed over my burning skin and I hissed at the temperature change. "I shouldn't feel this way. You're my little girl..." Teeth nipped at my neck. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Severus. You know that as well as I do." My shirt was pushed down my arms, fluttering to the floor as it gave up hold on my wrists. Lips kissed over my throat and a sharp breath hissed between clenched teeth. "Please Severus... I know you want me..." She whispered and I caught her hips, the haze of alcohol already beginning to cloud my mind. "I sincerely hope you'll not regret this in the morning..." Cool breaths tickled my ear before her tongue traced its shell. "Please. I've been waiting to get you like this since I was 14. I'm not likely to change my mind after all this time." I groaned as her fingers tickled down over my middle, petting the light path of hair leading under my trousers. "You've been drinking..." A soft snort blew at my hair. "I've had 4 sips. I'm hardly drunk, Severus. Maybe you need to be though. Drink." The Burgundy bottle was taken from the table and pushed into my hands for me to once more half its contents. A deep breath was sucked in as my lips left the bottle and Zera took it back, taking a much smaller sip before handing it to me once more. "You need to relax. Finish that and stop over thinking this." My fingers took back our shared drink and I drained it. "You're certain that you want to do this?" A miffed pout was directed at me before my trousers were unfastened. "I'm quite certain, Severus. You have no idea just how much I've wanted this for so long." My hands caught her hips despite myself as she began pulling away. Even though I was quite concerned about her having reservations over our intimacy, I still didn't want to be alone. "Please, don't go..." Her eyes softened, sliding back onto me so she could kiss me lightly. "I'm not leaving you, Sev. I just want to do something." Legs slid smoothly over mine until she sank to her knees in front of me. My eyes widened, a sharp in take of air hissing through my teeth. "You don't have to do this, Zera..." A smirk played with her lips, and I tangled my fingers into her soft hair. "I know, but, I would very much enjoy like it if I did. Have to, Severus. Please." My eyes widened, watching her kneel between my thighs. "Zera... Let's go back to the room." The hand in her hair, tugged lightly, guiding her up until I picked her into my arms. My trousers fell around my ankles and I stepped out of them on my way to bed...

It dipped slightly under Zera's weight but she didn't stay there long and I tossed a single pillow beside my mattress to save her from any discomfort as she dropped to her knees. It was quickly tucked under her legs and a smile of gratitude was given as her fingers brushed every so lightly against my legs. Tickling until they reached the edge of my boxers. Cool digits vanished under the hem and I gasped, reaching down to still them. "Zera..." Soft lips pressed against my stomach, playing open mouth kisses to my navel where her tongue dipped into. I groaned, fingers falling away from her's and she tugged down my boxers, letting my length spring free to stand between us. My legs hit the back the bed and I sank onto it, watching Zera intently as she picked a trail of warm kisses until she was nuzzling into my hair line. A low hum sounded from her and my flesh jumped into her attention. The soft slid of her tongue ran up from my navel clear to my ear as my breaths shuddered from me. A glistening trail of saliva shimmering in the dancing light of my candles. I groaned, catching the edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Our contact broke, but only for a moment as the fabric came between us. Her bra was unhooked as well, revealing her breast to me. One was taken into my hand and I pulled her to me, kissing down her neck to nuzzle between her breast. "You're so beautiful..." She was so soft against me and relished in the feeling. The faint scent of raspberry tickled my nose from her body wash as I kissed a path down her belly. "Severus..." Fingers tightened into my hair, pushing me back after a second so she could kneel between my thighs once more. "Please. I would very much enjoy if you took control. I've asked Harry, but it makes him very uncomfortable." She said, kissing the inside of my knee. I sucked in a harsh breath, fingers pulling firmly, but not terribly roughly at her hair. "You tell me when." Excitement edged into her eyes, and the prospect of having someone that shared in my fascination for the rougher aspects of sex was thrilling. Cool breaths tickled my over heated skin as I pulled her closer and she nuzzled the base of my cock. A sharp hiss escaped as I watched her intently. Lust shown brightly in her eyes at the show of control and I growled lowly. Just seeing how much she enjoyed this offered its own gratification. Her tongue traced from base to tip, following the path with ever so gentle love bites as her eyes held mine. I pulled back just enough to brush the flared head against her lips. "Suck!" The command made her eyes flutter slightly wider with arousal before she obediently took me into her mouth. Her head turned slightly, working me down until the head passed her mouth and slipped into her silken throat. My eyes screwed tightly shut and I bucked forward before I could stop myself. Zera gasped sharply, a moan chasing it quickly and when our eyes meet again I realized just how much she'd enjoyed it. Another sharp thrust was given and she opened wider, lavishing the under side of my length with firm strokes of her tongue. My fingers tightened into her hair, using the grip to guide her on and off of me for several strokes before pushing her back so she could draw a deep breath. Fingers took up the place of her mouth and for a few seconds she panted before sinking back onto me. My head fell backwards and I bucked forward roughly, relishing in her sweet moans. One hand slipped a bit lower, palming my sack. I groaned sharply, working her mouth faster against me as I felt myself near the edge. Zera's nose brushed and bumped against my groin with each thrust and a shout was muffled into my fist was the tight knot of pleasure snapped. Soft hair was bunched more tightly between my fingers and I pulled her face flush to my groin as I reached orgasm. A sob choked from the kneeling woman and she swallowed down everything I gave to her. My fingers loosened and I carefully pulled her back, the last spurt landing on her lips to be licked away as she gasped for air. Disheveled blue eyes meet mine and I lifted her by her arms onto the bed so I could crawl over her...

Samantha POV: Severus landed over me, dark brown eyes burning into mine as his thick cock throbbed hotly against my leg. "You're still hard." He smirked, one slightly elongated canine peeking out as he did so. "It always takes me several orgasms to find relief." A shiver ran through me as hot fingers drifted over my sides. His mouth fell to my neck, blistering breaths washing over my skin and I whimpered, shifting up to grind against his leg. "So impatient. Perhaps I'll have to punish you?" Something jumped inside my belly and I gasped. The hem of my pants were grabbed roughly, lifting me from the bed as I squealed. "Please! Ah! Severus please!" Fabric pooled around my ankles before it was yanked from me completely. "Hold me down! Push me into the bed and take me! Show me that you're in charge!" Surprise flickered across his face before he chucked. "Rest assured, Zera. By the time I'm finished with you, they'll be no doubt who is in control." His already dark chestnut eyes grew several shades more so, becoming home to a wicked promise that I couldn't wait for him to fill. Hands pushed me back against the bed roughly before his much larger frame pinned me firmly to the mattress below. One hand caught both of mine, pressing them above my head as he knocked my knees apart. Burning fingers trailed down my middle, dipping into me as I gasped. "Severus please!" Teeth caught between my neck and shoulder sending a fresh wave of lust racing through me. My back bowed upward just as much as I could, trapped as I was. Lips smoothed away the slight ache of my bitten skin where there was sure to be a mark tomorrow. Fingers pulled out of me, and I felt his throbbing cock press against my entrance. A sob of anticipation made my chest jump before he bucked into me, sinking to the hilt. I squealed, arching into him. His hold wavered slightly and I shook my head rapidly. "Don't! Please Severus!" My hands were shoved back down and he rolled his hips forcefully into mine. The flared head found my G-spot on the first thrust, rubbing against it firmly as I keened. Even as many times as me and Harry had sex he still struggled to locate it each time. Severus had no issue at all with that. A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest into me and he began a heavy pace into me, hitting deep with each rock of his hips. Hot flesh pressed me firmly down and just being at his mercy had me teetering on the edge already. My mouth parted on a silent scream as he kept pounding against that little spot with each thrust. The tight coil of release snapped inside me and my scream was far from silent this time. Hot tears squeezed from behind my lashes and I sobbed out my pleasure. I'd had sex plenty of times but this was so much more intense. A new, more raw pleasure broke deep inside me and my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Something hot and wet gushed over my thighs and my face grew beat red in embarrassment. Severus didn't seem bothered in the least as he groaned loudly against my neck, teeth scraping lightly over the tender flesh as his thrust grew more frantic. "Zera!!" He snarled, jerking me into him roughly, before locking us together. Scolding fluid rushed into me, spreading warmth deep inside and I sobbed as he filled me up. Strong muscles tensed ryhmaticly against me as he emptied himself fully. For nearly a minute we stayed like that before my hands were let go. "I trust that was to your satisfaction?"

My head lolled sideways, panting for cooling air as his touches went from restraining to soothing. "I pissed myself..." He snorted a laugh, pushing back my hair. "No you didn't. You just ejaculated." My brows pulled into a tight knit. "I thought only guys did that." Amusement crossed his face. "Clearly~ Mr. Potter has been slacking in his duties. Fear not, Zera. I'll be tending you from now on." Fingers brushed lightly enough to tickle down my wrist, picking a warm path to my chest where they were joined by lips. The shift in demeanor threw me for a moment but I quickly found this new exploration of my frame equally as enthralling. Just seeing him look at me with such desire sent my belly into a mess of fluttering butterflies. "Sev..." He smiled, lips picking a path to mine where they brushed in gentle touches that reflected none of the aggression I'd willingly endured. "That was honestly amazing... Harry never made me feel like that." He chuckled heartily, nuzzling against my cheeks and neck until I giggled. "Mr. Potter is merely a child. I think you'll find myself much more suited to filling your needs." Fingers tickled along my sides and I jumped away from it, giggling loudly at the feather light touches. They persisted though, chasing me around the bed before finally trapping me against the wall to continue his assault to my ticklish belly. A giddy squeal was wretched from me and he finally let up, just hovering over me. The biggest smile I'd ever seen covered his face and I knew without a doubt that I very much enjoyed the company of a drunken Severus. He was so sweet and playful now, as if any and all cares had been washed away by the wine. "Well I hope you enjoyed your liver while you had it because I'm going to keep you drunk constantly from now on." He laughed richly, nuzzling his nose into my throat where several kisses were splayed. "I love you, Zera. As more than just my god-child. You have grown into such a remarkably beautiful young woman and I count myself truly lucky to have your affections." Fingers caught mine, rubbing them gently before each digit was kissed. His soft tongue darting out to touch just the tips of my fingers as he watched me intently. I swallowed thickly as his eyes traveled over my frame. Goosebumps followed along their path, prickling up my flesh as Severus chuckled. A hot mouth found my collar bone, nibbling lightly as he mapped out every inch of skin with the same diligence he used when brewing potions. I sucked in a shaky breath. "Fuck potions. Your ass need to start teaching sex Ed." Chocolate eyes rose to mine, amusement clear in their dark depths. "That, is a class I would very much enjoy having you in. I think I'd much prefer to keep it one on one though." Digits trailed along my sides, tickling in the best of ways as they went. "I don't think I ever realized just how truly soft you are. You feel amazing pressed against me like this and I can't even imagine how I kept myself from you this long." His soft tongue dipped into my navel and my flesh jumped into the attention, a sharp gasp filling my lungs with much needed cool air. He was only feeling me out but it was already getting to me. Hot breaths skittered over my belly and I whimpered under his ministrations. "You sound so sweet... I'm very glad you came. It would have been a shame to miss this because of Mr. Potter's misinformed beliefs." My head bobbed rapidly and he groaned, sitting up to carefully roll me onto my side. A questioning glance was tossed his way as he settled behind and mostly around me. My leg was hitched upward and my unspoken question was answered as he slid back into me. Our previous pleasure ensuring that I was plenty wet enough to avoid any discomfort. "Ah Severus... Hummm. Harder." His angle shifted just slightly and he found my G-spot, aiming each thrust at it as I clutched at his blankets. His empty hand didn't stay that way for long as he palmed my breast, gently rolling the hardened peek between his thumb and pointer finger. Already I could feel myself getting close and he'd barely started. This had to be some kind of special skill that surely only he possessed. The flared head of his cock rubbed firmly against my G-spot with each thrust and his other hand slipped between my legs, lightly pinching my clit. A strangled scream escaped at the extra contact and I came with a sob of his name. He wasn't finished with me though and unlike the discomfort I felt after an orgasm with Harry, this only got more intense. Though to be fair, he had left my clit, and that seemed to be what caused the feeling. Tears streaked down my face as I writhed under him, completely out of control of the pleas, screams, and moans that sprung of their own accord from my lips. There was no part on my body that didn't feel the scorch of pleasure traveling through my veins. "Please!!" Lips pulled up against my throat, bearing his teeth there as he grunted loudly. His pace picked up and my sobs with it as the hot burn of another release chased the heels of the last. The harsh slap of skin meeting skin filled the other wise quite room and he bit at my neck where he'd already marked me. "Severus I'm going to!- Ah!!" A scream interrupted my words and for a second I didn't realize it was me. Release flooded me for a second time and he bucked frantically into me, yanking my hips flush with his. Teeth tightened around my neck but any pain that may have been was lost in the sea of ecstasy. Several loud grunts sounded next to my ear as he tensed and relaxed on his own orgasm. His scolding hot seed was shot deep inside me, filling me to capacity until it trickled out, joining my own mess on our entwined bodies. Harsh pants filled the room as each of us worked on coming down once more but the sharp twitch of his cock still very hard and needing inside me had my eyes snapping to him. "You're an animal!" A wicked smirk crossed his face and he began pumping into me yet again. "You have no idea..."

I groaned as he finally pulled out of me, the bed soaked heavily in our combined fluids but neither of us had the strength or will power to be bothered with clean up after our near 4 hour session of love making. Severus grunted, flopping at my side limply as his seed trickled from me. An arm wrapped snugly around my shoulders, pulling me into him before what had to be the last of his strength was put into wiping away the quickly cooling mess from my thighs. "Sorry." I sighed, nuzzling into him. "Don't be. I'll shower in the morning, right now we both need sleep after that." A light nod was my only answer before he flipped a sheet over us, the only thing that had survived our lust unscathed. "I love you, Severus..." Over heated fingers smoothed against my back and he leaned in to kiss my head. "I love you as well, Zera. I'm sorry it took so long to figure it out." I smiled, only just keeping my eyes open to see his as he brushed back my hair. "You are well worth waiting for, Severus. I'm just glad I finally got your attention." A light chuckle rumbled from him and into our connected chest. "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with you though. I'm used to being the demanding one." My lover smirked. "Next time I'll go down quicker. It's only because it's been so long." Fingers brushed back my hair and I leaned into him, just enjoying his heat until I finally slipped off to sleep...


	5. chapter 5

Severus POV: I groaned, waking once more with a slight ache in my head and covered in something that felt really itchy against my skin. My hand slipped down toward it, only to encounter resistance. A frown crossed my face as I traced over the outline of what I now realized was a body. One eye finally opened, letting me see Zera tucked all snugly up against me. Our legs were entangled with each other and I knew she must have been there a while because her perpetually cold toes had warmed to just a few degrees below my own body temperature. A thick swallow was forced down and I focused on trying to remember just what had happened. The barest hints of a memory of wine surfaced and the hazy blur that occupied my mind only added to its credibility. Zera had drank some too, in fact, she had brought it. Teary eyes filled my mind next and mine widened as I recalled her screams. My hands shoving her back against the bed and a choked sob of *Don't!! Please Severus!!* I could still feel her body struggling under mind and I staggered from the bed, nearly falling when my feet tangled in the blanket. A hand covered my mouth and I honestly felt like I was going to be sick. I wouldn't! Couldn't have done that to my little girl! There was no way! But I remembered! That single clear memory put itself on repeat without permission and I couldn't turn it off. She sobbed under me, shoving up just as much as she could as she begged me to not to, but I just held here down more tightly and kept going. A tear trickled from my own eye, down my cheek and it blazed a path for another, then another as I took in the angry red bite marks peppering her neck. "Zera..." A hand was scrubbed down my face and I quickly threw on my clothes. The burn of eyes on my back let me know I hadn't been quick enough and I shuddered as small arms encircled my waist. "Hummm, good morning, Severus..." Hair fell into my eyes as I lowered my head, breaking up the outline of my room and I ever so gently touched her fingers. She didn't remember, at least not yet and I didn't want her around when she finally did. "Go..." Soft hands moved under mind, circling around to my front to look at me. "Severus, what's wrong?" Anger filled me to my entirely suddenly and it was all I could do not to grab her. It wasn't directed at her, no, but she the only one around. An enraged snarl escaped and I spun around, fist impacting the stone wall hard enough to shatter more than one knuckle. "Get out!!" My scream had her jumping backwards and she skittered away from my rage. She should be scared! She had no idea what I could do to her! What I had done to her! I was quite sure she would though, and once she did she wouldn't ever want to see me again. Zera was still hovering beside my dresser and I stalked forward. She didn't run though, instead she took her eyes from me, head lolling to the side slightly as I finally grabbed her with enough restraint to not leave anymore marks, but only just. A sharp intake of air hissed from her and I could see how much I scared her. Each move I made sent tiny quivers through her but she refused to move from her spot even as I shook her roughly. Fearful blue eyes turned up to me and it was all I could not to break down and just hold her. I couldn't though! Because if she stayed I didn't know what I might do! I'd already raped her once and I couldn't risk a second time! "Leave!! I do not want to see you again!!" My fist balled at my side and I drew it back in a bluff but she just turned her head. Tears trickling hotly down her cheeks as she sank to her knees before me. Fingers caught onto my leg and she choked on a scream that made my heart break. My vision blurred at the edges and I fell heavily in front of her, fingers twitching in her direction as she cried. "Severus, I'm so sorry!... I don't understand! Please!!" Her chest jumped, voice cracking as she clung to my pant leg pittfully. I finally grabbed her, shaking her arms. "Don't you apologize! Don't you ever apologize for what I did!! Zera it was not your fault!! I should have!-" My words broke and I lost what little control I had left. Her small shaky frame was pulled bodily back into mine and I just rocked us both, though at this point it was at least much to comfort myself as her. "Severus please just tell me what's wrong!! I love you and I need to know why you're like this!!" A tear streaked face turned upward, lips doing there best to kiss away mine as I held her. "Please don't make me say it!..." Small fingers joined her lips on my cheeks before my head was pulled down into her neck. "Please, Sev! I don't understand why you're like this! I need you!" I pushed her back suddenly, managing to scrabble back several feet before collapsing into my chair. "You don't need me!! You have no idea what I've done to you!!" "Then tell me! Because I can't fucking remember anything that would cause you to treat me like this!!" My fist clenched around the arm of my chair, blood trickling hotly through my fingers as jagged shards of bone pierced my flesh. "I raped you! You begged!! And I held you down and raped you!" Shock crossed her face, just watching me for a long time before she finally regained her feet, summoning Kishiva into her hand. I wondered if she'd really attack me. I knew for certain, what ever she did would be nothing less than I deserved. The distance between us was halfed then closed completely and I almost lusted after the pain as atonement for what I'd done. "I'm not going to fight you, Zera... You may do what ever you see fit to make me pay for hurting you as I have..." A small sad but mostly exasperated smile crossed her face that I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to make of. "Brackium Emendo. Vulnera Sanentur..." My eyes widened as the the shattered bones mended and the deep gashes healed over. "Severus. Look at me." I really didn't want to. "Why do you think you raped me?" My freshly healed hand balled into a tight fist. "I-... I remember holding you down. And you begged me not to! I couldn't!- Didn't stop!" A soft chuckle escaped from her and she climbed up into my lap, clearing away a few tears that still clung to my cheeks. "Sev... Hey, look at me." This time she finally got her wish and there was a softness in her eyes I knew I didn't deserve. "You didn't rape me, Severus." Her warm palm pressed softly against my cheek and I couldn't help but relish her touch, how ever unworthy I may be at the moment. "But I remember!-" A firm look silenced me. "Do you know what I remember? I remember asking you to hold me down because I wanted to see if I enjoyed being over powered as much as I thought I did. I remember, afterwards, you tickling my belly and smiling as wide I'd ever seen. I remember just how much love and care you put into looking me over and helping me to clean up even though we were both nearly unconscious. Severus, what ever it is that you remember, didn't happen, at least not the way your mind put it together." My breath caught but I forced it to even out once more. "Zera, you're sure?" She nodded, smoothing her hands down my cheeks and I yanked her tightly against me, complete relief flooding me at knowing that I hadn't hurt her. "What about the bite marks?" She shrugged. "You seemed to like nibbling on me and the way you were making me feel I wasn't about to lodge any complaints. They are a bit tender this morning but I'm quite confident that it's nothing my potion master can't handled." A deep breath was blown out and I kissed her bitten red skin lightly. "Thank you for not leaving... I don't think I could have taken believing that I'd done something so horrible to you." She hummed softly, pulling back so she could catch me in a kiss that quickly became heated. "Keep it up and you'll end up detained before we get a shower, or anything to eat." A light chuckle was breathed next to my ear. "Then you better get us home in a hurry." Excited blue eyes found mine and I pressed several firm kisses against her forehead. "Can't believe you thought you raped me. Honestly, Severus. You were really quite sweet when you were drunk. Not that you aren't usually when we're alone, but I've never seen you so relaxed or playful before." Her head rested against mine and I sagged into the chair. "I'm very sorry that I upset you so much. I would not have hit you, I only wanted you to leave because I thought I had hurt you." A soft smile crossed her face. "Its over now. Come on, I really do need a shower and I'm quite sure you do as well." Her weight lifted from my lap, hands tugging at me until I finally let her stand me up. She vanished into my chambers, coming back after several minutes with a miffed pout on her face. "What's wrong?" Eyes scanned over the room before she finally shook her head. "I can't find my underwear. I took yours instead, you don't mind right?" I shook my head, watching her slip into them. They were very lose on her though, but cinched up quickly with a flick of my wand. I had to admit, they looked much better on her than me. The rest of her clothes followed and I held out a hand for her to take. "I trust you're now ready?" A wide grin was given before she hopped into my arms. "Carry me." She demanded, wiggling higher as I kissed her head. "What ever you want, Zera. Anything."

My bundle sat away from me slightly, looking down the hall just before McGonagall rounded the corner, she paused for only a second before hurrying to my side to see Zera. Eyes widened as they landed on my bite marks but Zera just laughed. "Don't look so shocked. Just because he's god-father don't mean I can't think think he's sexy. Besides, I'm not a student anymore and I'm nearly 19." Minerva shook her head as if to clear it. "Yes, well it still would be best if others didn't know of this, former student or not. I wanted to ask how you're doing, but clearly you're rather busy." Zera waved her off. "Everyone or close to it should still be in the great hall at this time providing the schedule didn't change." I hummed, shifting Zera closer. "It is the weekend though and students may decide take their meal else where. It would be best if you're not recognized. Minerva, if you wish to visit I'm quite sure that she'll not have an issue with you returning with us to her home." "Our home." Zera injected and I petted back her hair. "Our home then." McGonagall nodded quickly, falling into step behind me as we made our way quickly from the castle so we were able to aparate...

Potter was sitting dejectedly at the table when we popped in and Zera wiggled free from my arms to plop next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, Harry. I just was so angry it just happened." He sighed, pushing back his plate to look at her. "I sorry too. I know how you feel about him. I just lost my temper because he's always picking at me." Zera snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I'll admit it was amusing to watch and this whole thing could have probably been avoided if I'd said something. But, I'm kind of an asshole. So what did you expect?" I frowned, looking to her and she smirked. "Honestly, Severus. You didn't really think I hadn't notice, did you? I was trying to wait you out until you figured out just why you developed that sudden dislike of Harry. Instead of having to get you drunk just to get a confession. Which by the way, I'm going to be doing allot more often, because you are fucking adorable when you're drunk." She gushed and I rolled my eyes, snatching her up by her shirt and into my arms. "You 2 may talk more after we shower. I am quite uncomfortable at the moment and I'm sure you are as well." She wiggled as she reached my chest until she was turned around and clinging to me. "Yeah, definitely feeling pretty itchy. Hey Harry! Did you know girls could cum too!? Like literally squirt a load just like guys!" He pulled a face, cheeks growing as dark as the table. "I'm honestly terrified to think of how you found that out." Zera scolfed. "You could use lessons!" My robe was yanked over her face to shush her. "I'm not about to be become Mr. Potter's sex Ed teacher. Now pipe down before I give your mouth something else to do." A dark smile flickered across her face as finger tips traced down my chest. "Hummm, will me punish me Professor? I've been so slacking in my studies. Maybe you'll have to spank me." Lips nibbled at my ear and I felt my cock become strained against the fabric of my trousers. Heat burnt against my cheeks and Zera barked a laugh, cooing loudly as she rubbed them. "Aww!! Sev did I really make you blush?! That is so fucking cute!" I spun away from everyone else, making a quick get away with what dignity I had left...

Zera POV: Steam billowed around us as Severus adjusted the water before lifting me from the toilet into the hot spray. He carried me around like I was nothing, granted I was a bit on the short side, but not so much as he put on. Though I guessed that I did only weigh 103 pounds and it wasn't as if he never did any lifting, after all, some of the potions were quite heavy when brewed in bulk. My little bit of mass clearly didn't bother him. Water pelted down onto me from above as I was sat on the beveled edge in back. My washcloth was snatched from the rail and lathered with soap before he went about scrubbing away our lust from the night before. Smooth strokes of the soft cloth over my legs felt good and I mewed my encouragement. He really was very attentive, even before, but now there an extra level of attention paid to me and I found myself quite enjoying the change. "You look tired. And here I thought we were coming up here to work out the details for your punishment. You are in clear need of discipline. Under age consumption of alcohol, attempted seduction of a Professor, providing alcohol under false pretenses. You've worked yourself up quite the list..." Teeth nipped at my ear, and I jumped as his middle finger slid into me, rubbing firmly at my G-spot. I covered the sudden shock of pleasure with the back of my fist. "You could be punished severely for your actions. Of course... Maybe there's a way to make all this disappear..." I squealed into my hand, as he continued rubbing at the little spot, thumb circling my clit before his mouth found it. Hot lips scorched against my flesh he pinched the little nub ever so gently between his teeth and sucked as his tongue stroked it. My back arched, pulling my butt from the bench and my feet slid out from under me as I screamed. It was only Severus's quick action that kept me from falling as I lost reign of my muscles. They spasmed beyond my control and I knew anyone in the house was sure to hear and probably thought I was being brutally murdered. My feet danced frantically against the bath mat as if they had a mind of their own and another scream was wretched from me. Severus chuckled below me, letting my clit go to lick up the the remains of my orgasm. "You have a very unique flavor. Like sweet oranges." One eye cracked open, to look at him as I continued to twitch for several more seconds until the door flew inward. Harry quickly filled the shower door, face going beat red as he realized, I was not in fact, being murdered as he no doubt thought. "Get! Out!" Snapped Severus, setting my hips back down much more gently than his harsh tone would imply. My former lover didn't waste anytime in skittering from the room and I couldn't help but laugh. "Aww Sev. He was only worried. If he let out a scream like that I'd be right there too. Come on, I know you're not letting me off the hook that quickly. Please Professor, I'll do anything! Just please don't expel me!" Heat gathered behind his eyes before fingers tangled in my hair. Clearly this role play was to his liking and I wondered if he often fantasized of this. Not with students though, I knew better than that from prior experience the annoyed aura he gave off around the young girls. It'd taken him this long just to look at me as more than a child, but, it was quite apparent that he craved control in this aspect. And I very much wanted give it to him. The hand on the top of my head pushed me down firmly, but not terribly unkindly until I was knelt before him. I could so get into this game. My head turned away, forcing a blush as his thick cock stood just a scant breath from my lips. "I don't understand, Professor... What am I to do?" His fingers loosened in my hair, combing it all back into his fist as I turned wide eyes up to his. The heavy burn of lust in their depths made my stomach knot in arousal already. "Touch me." He commanded, and I reached out with unsure fingers, setting them on his thigh, purposefully trembling against his skin. "I can't! Please, Professor!" My lower lip quivered and he sucked in a harsh breath, catching my shaking hand to wrap around his shaft. "You will find a way, or I shall have you sent home, tonight!" His clipped tone sent real shivers down my back. The hand still holding mine worked our fingers in smooth strokes over him for several seconds before he allowed me to do so on my own. "Like this, Professor?..." My eyes darted away from his, but still caught the clipped nod. "Very good, Miss. Bray. Perhaps you'll get to stay in school after all." A hopeful look was given up to him and he pulled my head closer to him. "Use your tongue." His thumb stroked lightly against my temple and I swallowed thickly, doing as he commanded. My tongue popped free from my lips and touched his head shyly, as he watched me intently. I could still taste us from the night before, it was an odd flavor, a sort of sweet and salty combo that I quickly found to my liking. "Good girl..." His praise sent a hot shock of pleasure coiling in my belly and, emboldened, I drew a longer lick, watching his eyes darken by several shades. "Is, is that OK, Professor Snape?" Fingers petted lightly against my hair and he pushed forward some. "That's very good, Bray. Now I want to take me into your mouth just as far was you can and swallow." My eyes fluttered open wide as they could and I turned from him. "Pity. You were so close too. I guess I'll have to call your mother." I shook my head rapidly, hands falling to clench at my knees before finally taking just the head into my mouth. "Stroke me with your tongue... Deeper." The flared tip passed my lips and came into contact with the back of my throat as I gazed up at Severus with wide eyes. Speaking was beyond my reach now but I could still play my part well enough. I whimpered around him, putting on not to know what he wanted. "Close your lips, only your lips." They sealed around him and he groaned, pushing forward as his hand kept me from backing away. The flared head penetrated passed my mouth and slipped into my throat, cutting off my air and I sobbed around him was he began thrusting slowly against my face. Dark hair tickled my nose and I watched him widely as his cock slid in and out of my throat. It felt almost as good as sex and the tight coil was nearly at its breaking point even without stimulation on my part. A low growl sounded above me and it only spurred me on. Fingers fell to my folds, one dipping into me as I searched in vein for that spot he was so good at finding. It remained out of reach though and I felt my head becoming dizzy. The hot burn of arousal drowned the hunger for air and it was only when my throat was cleared once more that I realized just how badly I needed to breath. Shock raced through me as I found the intensity of pleasure so much more so when I was denied breath. "Please Professor! It's too much!" I begged, just managing to remain in character and hope that he caught my bluff. "It is far too late for you to back out now!" Lust burnt hotly in his eyes and his cock filled my throat once more, cutting off my breath as he drove it deep to the hilt down my esophagus. It took several slow draws for the dizziness to come back and I held his eyes, he would know when I'd had enough but until then I going to enjoy every second of it. My lungs twitched inside my chest, desperately trying to get the air just outside their reach and I screamed around his shaft was my fingers pinched my clit. Even without stimulating my G-spot it created a release just as intense. My walls clamped down on my fingers as I rubbed frantically at my bundle of nerves. Darkness edged into my vision but I blinked it away, nuzzling down more fully onto Severus's cock as he began tugging me backwards. The shear ecstasy of orgasm from air lose created a whole new level of near tangible emotional pleasure and it was only when my vision blacked out in its entirety that I left him pull me off. In my blind, mostly deaf state I couldn't make out what he was saying over the heavy rush of blood in my ears. Everything felt so amazing though! Hands shook my shoulders strongly and I thought I was picked up, but couldn't be sure. The complete chemical induced high had stolen all other thought from me other than bliss and I simply couldn't care at the moment...

Several minutes later found me propped up against Severus's chest as I finally began coming back to myself. He looked quite worried when my vision came back and I petted down his cheek. "Aww, I'm OK Sev. Just never experienced anything like that before." A deep expulsion of over heated breath tickled my face and he held me more snugly to him. "Next time I pull you away, I expect you'll listen. You very nearly passed out and I'm quite certain that can't be good for you." I grunted, sitting up fully to see I was in my bedroom. "Probably not, but it felt amazing! There's not even words to describe the feelings that I experienced!" An annoyed look was shot my way and I sighed. "Fine, I'll listen." His eyes softened and he brushed away my hair. "I was worried for you. You don't understand just how scared I was when you nearly passed out. It is entirely too easy to go too far and I could not endure losing you, Zera." His distress killed the last of my suffocation induced high and I nodded. "I promise not to do it again, Severus. Now come on. I know you're hungry and we still haven't gotten dressed." A finger pecked him on the end of his his nose and he caught it, placing a kiss to its pad before taking us both from the bed...

Time skip: One year

Severus POV: Feet coming my way quickly was the only warning I got before Zera scrabbled up into my lap, growling angrily at Jazz who had several leaking lines she'd undoubtedly yanked free with her teeth. In the last month she had gotten increasingly aggressive with everyone. I wasn't spared from her biting either, though she did, at least appear to make an attempt at keeping it limited. Sad eyes turned up to mine and I gathered her up. "I'm growing very concerned about you, Zera. These mood swings of yours aren't normal." Jazz plopped down onto the couch, an over exaggerated vent whooshing from him. "Gotta agree with Severus, lil lady. Ya need to see Ratch." Annoyance covered sadness but soothed away as I petted over her sides. That had quickly become my go to solution for her anger and in most cases it cleared it right up. "Would you like to take Lila?" A small nod was my answer and she caught my hand, drawing it to her mouth and I held onto my breath until she just just kissed my palm. It was very hard to gauge her intent sometimes and I'd been bitten more than a few times when she faked me out. My fingers brushed over her cheeks and she sighed. "I don't like feeling so angry..." I hummed softly, lifting her into my arms so she was laying fully against me. "Lila, upload to the Veneno and ready it please." "Of course, Severus. I shall be only a moment." I breathed a sigh, pulling my robe around my distressed bundle. "Its going to be ok, Zera. You've always spoken highly of Ratchet and I'm sure it isn't unfounded. It will be ok." My hand rested against her belly as I worked at keeping my own suspicions from getting the best of me. She had a birth control implant, but research I'd done into them revealed that they could, although not common, come out. The prospect of that honestly excited me, but I managed to still myself. After all, I didn't want to hope then be disappointed if it weren't so. Of course, if she wasn't pregnant, perhaps we could try. The door opened smoothly and I settled her into the seat before rounding to the other side. "To the base, Lila." She pulled away as soon as our seat belts were latched and I did my best to keep my nerves at bay as we drove...

The tall red and white medibot towered over us before he picked us both up much more gently than I'd expect someone so big capable of. "So what seems to be the issue, Samantha?" She grumbled, restraining from taking a snap at him, but only just by the way her eyes tracked him. "Moody. Noted. Are you on your period?" Zera heaved a sigh. "No. I'm just pissed off and hungry all the time. Even after I eat and I'm getting these dizzy spells!" My brows knitted together. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Concern flickered over her face and she lowered her eyes. "I didn't want to worry you, Sev..." She looked, honestly scared, and I gathered her over into my lap, kissing her head. "I'm going to worry over you anyhow. You're my little girl, no matter how big you get or what we become too each other." Ratchet tipped his helm, holding out his hand to run a scan over her. Surprise flickered over his face before running a more localized one on her abdomen. Zera squirmed under his scrutiny for a few moments before he finally ended the scan. "Did you find out what my issue is?" He chuckled. "Oh yes, it's fair to say I've identified them. You're IUD has apparently come out and since you saw fit not to come in for your monthly check up on you're least scheduled visit. It was missed and you are now carrying twins." My eyes widened, jerking to her. I'd been hoping that she was with child, but the thought that she could be having more than once never even crossed my mind. "T-Twins?!" I stammered, quickly becoming overjoyed at the prospect of my budding family. "Nope. This is not happening." For a second I held onto the hope that I'd heard her wrong but the curt shake of her head cemented it into reality and my excitement crumbled. Zera glanced at me, doing a double take as she no doubt caught my distress. "Severus you-... You want them..." I swallowed thickly, throat feeling quite dry suddenly. "There is little that could make me happier than for you continue to carry our children. I love you, and even just finding out about them, I care deeply for their lives. Please..." Her eyes widened, mouth opening in an aborted attempt at speaking before heaving a sigh. "It really would mean that much to have a family, Severus?" I nodded, catching her hands to squeeze. "I have never had a family. Not a real one at least, and if I'm being completely honest, I was going to ask you. Not this soon, but perhaps next year. I want this family, Zera, I want you." Blue eyes fell to her middle, darting there for a moment before finally coming back to me. "How can I say no when it means this much to you...? You have to feed and look after them though." The barest hints of a smirk played with her lips and I laughed, kissing her head firmly. "Thank you. I love you, Zera." She sighed, leaning back into me before addressing Ratchet once more. "How far Ratch?" The medic looked between us both. "It appears that you're around 12 weeks along, but the fact you were here 2 months ago leads me to conclude that they're developing faster than they would in any other human female. Likely because of the fact you were cyberformed. It changed your structure in ways that weren't foreseeable. As of now they're both healthy. You however are quite anemic and under nourished. Likely the reason for the dizziness and general unease. You need to begin eating more. Red meat especially. It'll bring your iron back up. The rate they're growing, it is very important that you keep up with them. When you're hungry, eat, don't worry about gaining weight, it's to be expected. What ever is put on can be shed once they separate. Now, I want you to go home, have Maria fix you some type of red meat and something high in calories, and take it easy. You're too be here twice a week for check ups, no excuses, until I tell you other wise. I can't pin down just when you became with child but I know that you weren't carrying last time I saw you. At the very least they're adding an extra month of growth to every 2, meaning you have at most 6 months until you've carried to term. Counting the time that already passed. As you progress I'll get a better idea of their growth rate. Severus, I would suggest that you consult with that school and make arrangements to be here in order to care for her. I don't want her left alone and putting barely of age children in charge of her well being in such a fragile state is not only ill advised but also reckless. She has a habit of down playing when she is in pain or feeling poorly. Something that could prove fatal to your growing fetuses if an issue is not caught in time." Zera glared at the medibot, taking a snap at his hand when it passed her. "Don't think just because you're small and cute that I will take any fuss from you, Samantha May." I sucked in a breath, rubbing gently over her sides and belly until she settled once more. "Its OK. I'm going to be here the whole time Zera. Dumbledore will simply have to find another to fill my position until such a time that I'm able to return. Most likely not until our children will be attending hogworts, so that I may brood over them properly." A soft giggle escaped from my all to precious armful and I kissed the top of her head...

Dumbledore's office opened to me as I entered without knocking to find him sitting behind his desk. Professor Lupin was there as well and they both looked surprised at my sudden arrival. "Appologies for my abrupt entrance but I prefer to keep this as brief as possible. I've found out that Zera is with child and the medic she sees wants her under watch since they are growing at a faster rate than normal. That being said, you will need to find another potions teacher until such a time I feel I can return without causing undo stress to my family." Dumbledore honestly looked shocked and I took a certain amount of pride in that. It wasn't often someone managed to get the better of him. "A child, Severus? Well, I suppose that congratulations are in order. Though I do not know just how I'm going to replace a Professor in the middle of the year." I shrugged, glancing to Lupin. "Perhaps you could give the job to him for the time being. I'll be sure that he is kept supplied with potions to. Counter, his issues. Honestly, I don't much care who, or how you find a replacement. My family, however new, now and always will come before anything else." A half defeated sigh escaped from the headmaster before he inclined his head. "Very well, though, I will only give my blessing, on one condition." My shoulders set, holding his eyes. "I wish to see the little one, when he, or she, is born." My tense posture deflated as he smiled softly. "The little ones, headmaster. I see no reason that you could not see my children." Surprise, once more crossed his face. "I see, clearly you're doing quite well for yourself, Severus. I shall let you go then. Samantha will be needing your attention, more than us." The last of my tension fled and I turned to Lupin. "I'll take you to the house so you're able to aparate there on your own from now on. That is where you'll pick up your potions and bring back any ingredients that you're able to find durning your cycles." He nodded, quickly holding out his hand which I hesitated only a second in taking. "I'm really happy for you, Professor Snape." He released me after a second and fell into step behind me as I made my way at a clipped pace from the grounds.

Zera POV: I sucked in a deep breath, looking over my mountainous belly as best I could. I honestly couldn't believe how huge I'd gotten in just 4 months! I'd been ready for that though. What I hadn't been ready for was having to pee every 6 bloody seconds and being utterly unable to right myself once trapped on my back! They were lucky I loved them. "Sev!" Shuffling sounded from the kitchen before he was right there at my side, gathering me up into a sitting position once more. One arm slipped under my legs as the other supported my back until I was tucked snugly against him. "Thank you..." Soft kisses nuzzled back my hair and I giggled as he tickled my massive belly. "I love you." A contented sigh escaped, snuggling into his warmth. "I love you too, Sev. You really do take such good care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smirked, kissing along my neck and just under my ear where he whispered. "Most likely become trapped on your back like a turtle and never get free." A miffed pout was shot his way, but it faded as we reached the bathroom. My pants slid down, pooling around my ankles before he lifted me onto the toilet. Not that I couldn't reach it myself, but the help was appreciated anyhow. "Thank you Severus." He smiled, pressing his lips firmly to my forehead one last time before he left so I could use the restroom in peace. The door pulled closed and I breathed a sigh, my bladder finally relaxing to release what little fluid it could hold with the twins pressing against it. My toes curled into the fluffy rug under them, gripping the long threads as the slow tinkle of water filled the room. Someone kicked and I laid a hand on my belly, rubbing them through my flesh. Tiny pulses of joy fluttered from our twins at being paid attention and I chuckled softly. They had inherited my telepathic abilities and had very potent little minds, perhaps even more so than me. "Yes, I feel you." Their squirming increased ten fold and someone ended up pressed right against my bladder, making it feel like I had to pee even after it emptied. "One of you is going to have to move." Lily, I though, sent along a little burst of appology and shifted so the feeling went away, letting me breath a sigh of relief. Severus had picked Lily because it was his child hood friend. They were still rather close, even if they didn't see each other often, especially these last months since I'd become pregnant. I knew he was missing her even if he wouldn't say anything. Maybe I'd get Harry to see if she wanted to spend a few days. My feet slid back and I leaned forward, using the rail beside the toilet to pull myself up so I could wipe, then flush. A heavy sigh whoshed out and I plopped back onto the seat, tugging up my pants to my knees, before holding onto the band as I stood up. Amazing how something as simple as pulling up my own pants had become something to be proud of. About half the time Severus redressed me and I was feeling rather accomplished to have done it on my own this time. How madame my life had become. The sink turned on smoothly and the door opened behind me. "I see you were able get yourself up." I snorted, pumping a palm full of mint scented soap into my hand to scrub up. "Yep, pulled my own pants up! Yay me!" Warm arms encircled my waist as he laughed, nose nuzzling into my neck. "You're beautiful..." A light blush colored my cheeks. No matter how many time he said it I'd never get tried of hearing the complete reverence in his voice. Lips tickled the tender flesh under my ear and I leaned back into him as the water trickled to a stop. "Not so bad to look at yourself, sexy." He chuckled, warm breaths playing in my hair before he plucked me from my feet once more. "Hummm, glad you like what you see. Perhaps you would to see more?" A single dark brow vanished beneath his hair line and I hummed, looping an arm around his neck as I splayed my fingers against his chest. "Maybe I would." Fingers brushed back my now short hair so he could see my eyes and I sighed into his attention as he carried me to our shared bedroom.

Strong hands lifted, tucked, pulled and rolled until I was all arranged quite snugly into my large puffy body pillow. It supported my over grown belly quite nicely and kept my back from pulling. Lips traced over my shoulder and I mewed as fingers slid down my sides, picking a burning path over each little hot spot until he'd played them all with ample attention. It felt quite nice to be wanted like this and I greatly enjoyed watching Severus make over me. Soft breaths tickled my skin as he kissed over me. "It never gets old seeing how much you love me Severus. Feels really good..." He hummed, one strong hand smoothing firm circles over my belly, making our twins squiggle under their fathers attention. Barry was especially enamored with Severus and often reached out to him in burst of emotion that turned his father to mush. They were amazingly smart already because of their abilities. Their little minds soaked up every thought, feeling, and memory like a sponge, giving them the same hyper-intelligence I saw my animals exhibit after feeding off my psychic energy. "I do love you, all of you." Severus said, leaning to trail kisses over my extended belly as our little ones pressed as much as they could into his touch. Several minutes were spent there and I sighed my pleasure. "I can't wait to see you both." His thumb brushed against over taught flesh and Barry thrumed with excitement. Warm breaths tickled my skin as Severus laughed, pecking a trail of kisses to my lips. "I love you so much, Sev." He hummed, nuzzling my hair to the side with his nose as he curled around my back. My leg was pulled back over his hip and I felt his hot shaft nudge at me entrance. I shifted toward him, feeling fingers penetrate into me, quickly stroking my G-spot until I was a whimpering mess against him. "I so enjoy watching you squirm for me..." He pressed a bit harder, circling over the back most part that was somehow even more sensitive than the front and my scream was muffled into my pillow as hot fluid gushed from me. I still didn't know just how he could make me squrit. I'd tried so many times to find that spot but it eluded me each time, so I just gave up and left it to Severus. Fingers slipped from me, being replaced by his length. A sharp intake of air hissed against my neck and I gasped as he slid into me until we became flush. Sex had also, as with everything else, softened between us and I very much missed the rough grab of hands, shoving me back into the bed as he took me every way he wanted. Our twins had put a prompt end to the more thrilling aspects of sex, they were worth it though and it wouldn't be long now. A hand fell to my hip, pulling me into his thrust as I moaned. It may not be the heavy pound I was craving, but it soothed the ache deep inside me all the same. "Are you OK? I'm not putting too much weight on you am I?" His fretting really was quite sweet and I giggled, tipping my head back so I could recive a kiss. "I'm doing quite well, Severus. You take such good care of me." Lips curved against mine between soft pecks and I mewed into his gentle affections. "I'm glad you think so." Fingers smoothed soft circles against my hip and I gasped as he bucked a little harder into me. "I can not wait until these 2 are born! I so miss having you pound me into the bed, wall, shower. Table..." Severus chuckled, playing a few last kisses to my lips. "I'm quite aware. I greatly enjoy your games, though I don't think anyone else shared our enthusiasm when they found us in the kitchen." Our pace quickened some and my head lolled to the side, just enjoying his attention...

Severus POV: Zera waddled more than walked ahead of me before plopping down into the couch with a deep sigh. "Are you Ok?" She nodded, still holding onto my hand. "I'm just fine, Sev. Thank you." Fingers finally released mine, letting me pull her thick body pillow around her over large belly to keep the weight off her back. "You look like you're going to go any day now." A small laugh escaped from her as I carefully lifted her leg to tuck the pillow between. "I feel like I could go any day now." Her belly jumped under my hand as someone kicked and I rubbed the spot. "Yes I know. You're quite excited to be out." Barry pushed his fleeting little feelings of love at me and I pressed more firmly against Zera's extended middle. "I love you too." Their mother smiled brightly down at me and I rose to kiss her, though someone clearing their throat draw my attention to Lily. Zera giggled, nudging me. "Surprise. I thought you might want to see her." My eyes flicked back down to her and she pushed me toward my childhood friend who, much to my shock was also very heavily pregnant. "When did this happen?!" Lily smiled brightly at me, holding out her arms to give me a hug as James crossed his. "About 8 months ago. She can be quite trying at times." I knelt, rubbing her swollen belly she looked at me in surprise. "Congratulations! I'm actually also expecting." Behind me Zera grumbled. "I told you to leave the deer at home." James flicked a glare her way and I made my way back over, leaning in to kiss her. "Thank you." Fingers tangled in my hair, deepening our kiss before finally letting me free so I could pick her up to show off my own little ones. "Aren't you a student?" James asked accusingly and Zera, without missing a beat replied. "Apsolutly. Professor Snape is the new sex Ed teacher and he takes his job, very seriously." One hand patted her middle and he grumbled something I couldn't make out. "She finished schooling over 2 years ago. You've meet with her once before." Lily nodded, wobbling her way over as I sat Zera on her feet. "Yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you again Samantha. I see you've doing quite well." Her head bobbed, hands falling to rub at our little ones. "Oh very well indeed. I honestly wasn't sure that I wanted kids but having a family meant a lot to Severus so I kept them. I'm glad I did too, they really are the light of our lives." Lily looked surprised, gently touching Zera's belly. "You're having twins. I'm very happy for you, Sev! That's great!" She gushed, but winced when she leaned back up. I caught her arm out of instinct and was propping her up. "Are you OK?" She nodded, but I could tell she was still in pain. "Just being pregnant, with twins I'm sure Samantha needs your attention more than me." I sighed, lifting her into my arms before she could object. "Severus you really don't have to carry me!" Her hands curled tightly into my shirt, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not going to drop you. Relax." I settled her on the couch, facing away from me. "I'm going to pull the back of your shirt up. You're very tense, but I'll get you feeling better. Clearly~, your husband has been slacking." A look was cast at James and he glared back as I snatched up the tube of shea butter lotion from the drawer. Lilly's shirt was pushed up and I warmed the lotion in my hands before beginning to run them over her back. After only a few seconds all protest stopped. She just slumped into the cushion, offering small moans and hums as I loosened all her tightly knotted muscles... "Feeling better?" She nodded, glancing back at me as I refitted her shirt into place. "Yes that.- Thank you, Sev. That honestly feels so much better." I nodded, helping her to spin around before tucking one of the decorative pillows under and to the side of her, propping up her middle. "Keeping a pillow there while you're sitting will support your extra weight and keep it from hurting your back so much. Maybe you should stick around since James clearly hasn't been tending you as he should." The other man shot me a glare as I gathered up Zera. "Please, don't start anything you two." I hummed, looking away from him. "I'm not starting anything. I'm simply wondering why it is that you're carrying his child and he can't even see to your comfort." Lily sighed. "Please Sev. I just want to have a nice visit." "As do I. But I see no point in you being in pain. There is no reason that James can not see to you. He has nothing better to be doing, and it's his child. Seeing as that doesn't seem to matter to him, I'll ensure that you're kept comfortable during your stay. Would you like some ice cream?" She looked a bit uncomfortable before finally nodding. "Yes. I appreciate your help, Sev. I'm just not used to being catered to." I grunted. "Obivously.~ I'll be right back with your snack. Zera, you're having as well, correct?" Her head bobbed quickly and I kissed her cheeks before tucking her in to grab their treat. James followed me to into the kitchen and snatched away the container when I pulled it out. "I'll get my wife's ice cream! I don't appreciate being shown up Sinvlelus! Stay away from her!" He growled but I just arched an eyebrow. "Then do something about it. Take care of your wife. Or I will. She's in pain and there's no need for it." His eyes narrowed as I went about scooping Zera's snack into a bowl. "You're up to something and I'm going to figure out what." I rolled my eyes, handing back the container so he could fill Lilly's bowl. "Yes. Ensuring my friends comfort because her own husband won't." Ice cream was piled angrily into his bowl before he stomped away with a snarl. My head shook as I pulled out the chocolate syrup to heat and pour over Zera's treat. Sliced strawberries were also added and I halfed a banana to stick on either side before heading back in. Zera grinned wide, making grabby hands at her bowl until I gave it to her. "You really are testing my patience." An expressed sigh rushed out. "And just what is the issue now?" He glared at Zera's bowl and she growled at him. "For fucks sake you're a whiny little bitch! How the fuck are you just going to come my house and act like such a sniveling little twat!? You weren't even invited! In fact, I expressed very clearly that I didn't want you here for this very reason! Why don't you check her pocket for your balls so you can man up a bit?! Change into your big boy panties and stop being a little bitch! Or go home! I'm in no mood to deal with you." James looked quite shocked to be talked down to and I laughed, smoothing down Zera's hair as she glowered at the other man. "No one is worried about you. Just because Severus knows how to treat a woman and you're sitting there with your thumbs up your ass. And for your information I get Sundays fixed like this all the time! It has nothing to do with you, so go fuck yourself!" Ice cream was shoveled into her mouth following the rant and I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "He really bothers you, huh?" She scolfed. "I have zero tolerance for his whiny ass right now! I was doing perfectly fine until he showed up and started running his mouth, now I'm pissed off!" An angry snarl escaped between clenched teeth and I sighed, lifting her into my lap so I could rub her sides until she finally settled...

Zera POV: A plate was set in front of me and Severus as soon as sat down and I smiled at Maria. "You're always right on time! Thank you." She nodded. "I just wait for the screaming to stop before before starting your meal." A sharp bark of laughter escaped but a gush of fluid snapped it away instantly. Severus looked quite shocked."Did your water just break?" I nodded slowly and he picked me back up quickly. The table vanished from us and we were standing in the base. Ratchet was right there when we popped in and picked us up instantly, all business despite our abrupt arrival. "Her water broke!" He nodded, quickly carrying us back to the medical bay. Jazz joined us quickly and pressed his palm against my middle, killing the mild discomfort I'd been feeling. "What are you doing!?" He glanced at Severus. "Ah can produce small electric pulses that can deadlock any painful stimulation from reaching her brain so she'll feel nothing." A bed rushed up at us and Ratchet's holoform flickered into view, helping me off with my clothes as he went about gathering towels. "Ok, Youngling. How do you want to do this?" He asked, 2 fingers slipping into me quite suddenly. "Not even a drink first." His optics rolled before he with drew his fingers with a nod that was more to his benefit than mine. "You're only about 2 centimeters dilated." A scan tickled through me and Severus squeezed my hands, looking for all the world as nervous as a teenager on their first date. "Well, if possible I'd rather you cut me open and take them. Severus can heal that damage almost instantly opposed to them forcing their way from my vagina, which I very much prefer to keep as an enter only." Ratchet nodded, prodding my belly. "Jazz, you're sure she's completely numb?" He nodded, rubbing gently over my back before pressing me into the mattress. "Ahm sure Ratch. Best to get it done quick, pulses won't last forever." A bottle was upturned into a rag proceeding the harsh stinging scent of alcohol. It was rubbed firmly over my belly as Jazz packed down to a smaller size and scrubbed vigorously at my skin. Suddenly there was a knife in his hand and I was sliced from rib to rib, reaching into me before I could even snap myself from my shock. A gross looking blob of flesh was pulled from me and he tore through it to reveal it was Lily. Her wide dark eyes set in a red slimy face danced around the room wildly before finding me. Balled up little fingers reached for me as Jazz severed and tied off the umbilical cord. Severus took her ever so gently, fingers trembling as he as began wiping away the mess from her. Big chestnut eyes, looked so like his as they gazed up at him, filling with tears as she whimpered loudly. The towel he'd been using to wipe her was quickly tossed away and he wrapped her up snugly inside his robe, pressing as closely to him possible. She must have been cold I realized as her whimpering grew silent. Barry was out next and he wailed loudly until he was tucked in with his sister. Something floppy as pulled from inside me and dropped onto the bed. Must have been the placenta. "Get her wounds healed Severus." He didn't even look as though he heard as he ever so gently ran his fingers over our twins. "Severus!" This time he jumped at Ratchet's annoyed snap. "Heal her." He nodded quickly, pulling out his wand when Jazz took Lily who looked none to happy until she was wrapped up and snuggled tightly. The tip of his wand slipped inside me to heal any internal damage first. "Vulnera Sanentur~ Vulnera Sanentur~ Vulnera Sanentur~" The incantation sounded so inviting from him and I found myself quite enjoying just listening to him recite it over me. Far too soon however, I was healed and his wand was tucked away. My eyes darted between my children, still in mild shock that I had created them. This really was amazing...

Severus POV: I had never been so scared in my life as I was at this moment with 2 infants staring intently up at me. They were just so small! Of course, I knew they would be, but knowing and handling something so fragile were two entirely different things. Barry swished his oh so tiny arms in the warm water, big blue eyes watching me as if I were the most important thing in the world to him. His little red wrinkled face scrunched up and he sneezed, expelling a rather large glob of snot that I cleared away with the soft wash clothe. "Oh my. All that from one little nose?" His little feet kicked, mouth twitching as if he were trying to smile but unable to get it just yet. My hands pressed smoothly onto the towel covered granite sink top, leaning forward until his little fingers were able to touch my face. *Daddy!* I breathed a sigh, trying to reign in my emotions with little success as my babies watched me. Barry didn't usually express words like Lily did. She was by far the more eager of the 2 to share thoughts. He usually preferred pushing flickers of emotion at who he wanted to communicate with. His tiny little hand was caught on my thumb, squeezing with what had to be all of his might and I pulled it to my lips to kiss. "I love you both so much!..." I had never truly understood how Voldemort had left me kill him until this exact moment and I knew that I would do the same with no hesitation at all if it would protect them. *Don't die daddy! Need you!* Lily exclaimed, wide brown eyes blinking up at me as tears began forming behind them. "Shhh now. I would never leave you if there was another way. I promise." The clothe smoothed down her face, clearing away her tears before finally plucking her from the cooling water to pat her dry and diaper her bottom. Barry followed quickly, but the feeling of being watched had me on full alert instantly and I spun on who ever dared to sneak up on my babies. Lily stumbled several steps back at my snarl and it cut into a gasp, hurrying to help steady her before she fell. "I'm very sorry! I'm just feeling extremely tightly wound at the moment." Wide green eyes darted nervously around mine before she blew out a sigh and nodded. "Its OK, Sev. I knocked, but you were busy. Can I see them?" I nodded, and she stepped over to the railed in section of counter. "I forgot just how small they were... Oh Sev! Lily looks just like you!" She gushed, fingers falling to mine to squeeze tightly. A surprised look was shot her way, but it lost any effect since she was watching my little bundles squirm in their blankets. "They're so beautiful, Severus." One hand lifted to her mouth, just sitting there for a long moment before her eyes came back to me. She swallowed thickly, using the hand she'd captured to steady herself as she leaned into me. Shock and no small amount of disbelief kept me planted in my place and it was only her soft lips touching mine that finally allowed for my freedom. My fingers were snatched from her's, catching her arms in order to keep the distance I'd just placed between us. "Sev..." "No. Lily, you're married, and I'm with Zera. 20 years ago I would have been thrilled! And I won't deny that I still love you, but not as I had. You are a very close friend, but I am not in love with you anymore. Please, you need to go." Tears clouded her eyes and she nodded. "Yeah I.- I'm so sorry, Sev! I don't even know what came over me!" She stammered, backing away until I caught her. "Easy, I'm not angry. Let me help you back down. I don't want you falling or getting hurt. Just let me get the twins into their crib." A dark red blush colored her cheeks, and she looked quite ashamed as I gathered up my all to precious bundles. "I'm really sorry!" My shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Don't be. I'm quite sure it's just the hormones. Being pregnant will do that, after all, it made Zera actually like James, for like an hour." Lily giggled some, covering her mouth as I tucked in my little ones into their bed. "You two be good and let your mom sleep. I'll be right back." Lily warbled loudly, bubbles of spittle being blown as I rubbed her tiny foot. After a second longer of contact I carefully picked up her name sake and carried her down the steps to where James looked quite annoyed...

Lily's little arms flailed around as she squealed loudly until I sat her against Zera's bare chest. "You are just hungry all the time! You're just like your daddy." I smirked, carefully lifting them both into my lap so I could keep them close. Barry wiggled some and I gently arranged him onto her other breast. Zera heaved a sigh after a few minutes and I could tell the release of pressure felt good. "You're beautiful." I whispered, pressing several kisses to the side of her head until she turned her lips into my path. They met and I deepened our kiss, drawing a small mew from her. It ended far too soon, but I knew Lily and Barry were still hungry and getting their mother worked up at the moment wasn't going to do any of us any good. "Tease." A soft chuckle escaped though a shrill cry upstairs took my attention there. "I better get Emmy before she wakes Lily, she doesn't like James much." Zera laughed, wiggling with my help until she was able to stand from my lap. "I'll be right back." The cries grew louder and I hurried upstairs to see James rocking her in one arm frantically trying to shush her. The small rattle that usually helped to calm her was doing no such thing this time. "Please, Emily! You're mom needs rest! She doesn't feel well!" A shriek cut through the room, far more distressed than before and the fear in it had her in my arms before I even knew I shoved James. Her cries cut off instantly and she grabbed at me with tear filled eyes until I wrapped her up. James shoved my shoulder roughly, teeth clenched as he held his finger just an inch from my face. "One of these times! Give me my daughter!" Emmy's little fingers curled into my robe as if she understood and she left out a heartbreaking fearful cry when her father pulled her from my arms. Someone pushed me back firmly suddenly before Lily was between us, taking her daughter. "What is going on in here?!" James sneered at me. "He needs to mind his own business!" Emmy kicked her little feet, wailing loudly as she reached at me until Lily took notice and set her in my arms when I offered. Her cries cut off instantly even though tears still clung to her scream reddened face. "Its OK now. I know, his face scares me too." Tiny fingers curled with all their might into my chest, holding on for dear life as her father held out his hands as if to take her again. "Stop it, James! I know that you're upset she's scared of you but that's not his fault and if being near him makes her feel safe then you need to get over it. I don't care whether you like him or not, it's not about you. Now go. Severus, you need to stop making slights at him, you're not helping. Just take Emmy downstairs and watch her if you would like. Please, I really don't feel good." I sighed, pulling my robe around little Emmy once more so she felt safe. "I'm sorry. I do hope that you feel better quickly." Her posture sagged and she nodded. "Yeah, me too." I stepped out of her way when she moved in my direction before doing as requested and taking Emily down with the twins. Being around them always got the best of reactions from them all... Lily had finished eating when I returned and was just laying with her cheek on Zera's breast, little hiccups jumping her chest. Emmy began squirming as if she sensed their presence even before she could see them. "OK. Just calm down." Her big eyes peeked at me as I pulled back the dark fabric hiding them. "Aww, what's the matter little Emmy? Did that big bad deer scare you?" Tiny fingers groped at the air until I lay her on Zera's chest with my own children. "I think she was missing them. They get along very well." Her face quickly became tucked into Barry's side, red hair clashing with black as his little fingers caught her's. "Look at that, only a few months old and they already have their first crush." I chuckled, brushing back her bright red hair as she snuggled with my son. Perhaps they would grow to love each other, they sure did seem happy...

Time skip: 1 year

Zera sat up in her seat suddenly and I frowned as her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Are you OK?" For a moment there was no answer and I was starting to get worried as the 3 children between us looked at her in shock. "Mama..." Lily cooed and finally Zera shook her head, plucking her contacts out to flick into the garbage. "Zera, what are you doing?!" Emily was sat down and I hurried to Zera's side as she pulled the piece from her ear to, look at? My feet stopped a few steps from her and she chuckled. "So that's what this was for." I frowned, gently touching her hand and she smiled at me. "I'm OK Sev. I just got my memories back and it's a bit disorienting for the first few seconds." No small amount of confusion must have showed on my face as she patted my hand, but it was Jazz that finally answered. "About time too, Carrier. We're not like everyone else, not because ahm Cybertraian either. We're immortal souls that can take any frame. We just pop from place to place setting up events and altering others as we see fit." Zera inclined her head when I looked back. "Like Voldemort. Being born as Zera had only two purposes. Putting an end to the torture that he was going to dole out and finding my imprint. Both went remarkably well." My mouth opened, but any words died in my throat before they could be spoken. "Its confusing, I know, trust me I know! I'm sorry about dumping this on you all at once, and if you prefer not to know until later I'll wait." I swallowed thickly before slowly shaking my head. "No... I think this is something that I need to know now. Starting with what an imprint is." A wide grin covered her face and she slid over to curl up in my lap, holding my hands when they crossed in front of her. "An imprint, is someone who has a soul that resonates on the same frequency as your own and for that reason creates a very strong bond of attraction between the 2. You're my imprint, Severus." My breath caught, watching her in shock for a long time before I was able to manage words. "You're my-... Soulmate?" A flicker of dismay crossed here face. "That's a distinctly human term that's been washed out and completely taken out of context. The idea that only one other person exist for you and you're bound to be together forever is a far cry from its truth. An imprint is not your other half, nor do you only have one. There could well be several others out there right now that share the same frequency that I possess. Finding them is the issue. For mortals its all but impossible and even quite a special treat for immortals like myself, because of its rarity. Being born in the same time and place is hard enough but then you have actually find the person. It was only by shear dumb luck that I found it was you that prodding feeling was hinting at." Fingers drifted over my face and I cupped her cheek, just watching her as I tried to reconcile this new information. "How rare is it, to find another?" Honestly I wasn't so sure I liked this idea of there being another out there that could take her. Her smile softened and she kissed me. "It has taken me nearly a million years to find you, Severus. I have no plans of leaving any time soon. Besides that, our souls share the same resonance, so anyone that is my imprint will also be yours, meaning you'll feel just as strongly for them as you do with me. That's another thing. I don't make a habit of bonding with someone without their knowing. But the amount of time spent with you coupled with our souls affection for the other and my not having my memories. You're now an immortal as well because I bonded with you before I understood what I doing. So, yeah... Surprise!" My jaw fell slack, watching her in shock as several aborted attempts at speaking passed before I managed to make any coherent noises. "You, made me, immortal..." She nodded, fingers lacing with mine. "Yes. It is not something I do lightly, and had I gotten my memories in time I never would have done such without ensuring it was something you wanted. As things stand now, if you desire, I am able to remove the fraction of my soul that I gave you and you will live only your human life as you would have." Every word looked like a struggle and I could tell just how much that would hurt her. "That wasn't my intent in asking. I'm just quite shocked seeing as how sudden this is. This is a lot to take in, Zera." She sighed, leaning forward to kiss me lightly. I deepened it, eager for something familiar to grasp onto to in the shaky ground she'd left my mind on. Everything I thought I'd known was suddenly yanked away and her touch was the only sure thing I had left. "Its going to be ok Sev. I know how hard this, trust me. Just wait until the first time you have to believe this without having memories and it's yourself that you're being told about. Now that is fucking trippy." Our eyes caught and she petted through my hair, soothing me in no small part. "You said that you were born to kill Voldemort... Did you know that I would be the one to kill your father?" Her head tipped side to side as if weighting her answer. "In the path I choose, yes. There were several ways I explored in bringing about his death before I opted to become his daughter. You were the deciding factor in that because it allowed me to to remain the closest to you. In the original events I had planned to have my creator wake me when I was 16, and I would have killed him myself. However, by that time there would have already been a significant amount of damage done. Then I caught a glimpse of the time line without my interference and took a walk through it more deeply, where I found a prophecy regarding Harry had already been made. The self same one that would have lead to James and, Lily, being killed, the one that drove you to kill Voldemort in order to protect her. It gave me the idea to fashion my own. With Jazz's willingness to kill me should my father not fall, it fit into the time line perfectly and he took care of himself." A hint of respect flickered across her face as she spoke of her father and I squeezed her hands. "You did love him though..." Slim shoulders rolled. "It is hard not to form an attachment, at least on some level, to one that willingly gave their life for you. But it's a decision that I do not regret and if given the choice I would kill him again to save those that would have suffered under him. This life isn't always so easy and it's not for the faint of heart. Only a select few are strong enough to endure its many trails but I do believe that you're one of them, Severus and I would greatly appreciated the help." I nodded slowly, watching her smile grow as she leaned against me. "I will help you in any way I can. I'll admit, I'm a bit confused as to where Jazz fits into this." The mentioned mech chuckled lightly, coming to lean over the back of the couch. "She's meh Carrier, has been for each of meh 3 lives so far and ah do what ah can to help. In most cases since ah've been around she's chosen meh to extinguish her vessels. If ah wouldn't have agreed to do so then the prophecy wouldn't have been made and Voldemort would have went on to reek havoc. It's really pretty cool being able to look into the further to change it as we see fit." My eyes flicked to our twins and Emmy. "They'll have the same immortality as us. It's extremely hard to avoiding sharing my soul with my children even when I have my memories. *Emmy and Harry also are like us. I don't intend to tell them though, not yet at least.* A surprised glance was flicked to the young man. "I am going to assume that you're not just going to leave me hanging after that." A laugh escaped and she shook her head. "No. Being an immortal can be trying Severus, especially when you create a remanent. *And it runs off with a deer to get knocked up!* My eyes widened, just keeping myself from looking at Lily since Zera clearly didn't want them to know just yet. *You're telling that, you, and Lily are the same person?!!* She rolled her shoulders, casting a small glare toward James. *In a way. That vessel carries a small piece of my soul but I hesitate to call remnants people because they're only a puppet used for a short time before they're tossed away. Though in this case seeing as its had 2 children before I could chasten it, my plans on extinguishing her have been negated. It would be quiet upsetting to my children, even having explained things, that I killed their mother. I intended her only to act as source of comfort to you until I could be with you, and that she did well enough. All in all, I guess things turned out well, even though I didn't really want another kid. I saw Harry, I knew that he was going to be born. I didn't see Emmy, or our twins. Though to be fair I didn't dig into my further too much. As a general rule I try to only look far enough to ensure that goals will be met, and they were so I left everything else to chance.* My head leaned to the side some, watching her. *And James?* Zera rolled her eyes. *If my remanent has another child he'll probably die. Remnants are unstable and unpredictable at best. Having such a small portion of a soul they often reach out to others around them, stealing their soul to fill in what is missing from themselves. I took precautions with you, placing a barrier around you that prevented your soul from being cannibalized. For each piece that's given to my children, an equal piece is stolen from James. Normally it wouldn't be an issue, but considering its already taken nearly his whole soul, one more could be too much.* I swallowed thickly, watching her. *You're not going to do anything?* She snorted, shrugging her shoulders. *Nope. I don't give a fuck about James. The torment he put you through durning school obliterated any sympathy I felt for him. Besides, it's only an if and the only way to prevent such would be to inform my remanent. Which would cause more confusion, and I really don't want that fucking deer looking at me. Naw, fuck him.* A sigh whoshed out, I may not like James but I didn't want him to die. *I think it best that you inform everyone else as well. Please?* Surprise flickered over her face before a sympathetic smile crossed her features. *Aww Sev. You really are so sweet, but, I guess that I'm like you. I'm able to forgive others for wronging me much easier than those I care for. Later I will tell them, and have the very awkward conversation with Harry about how it isn't really incest because our vessels aren't related.* A breath caught and I coughed loudly, covering my blush. Honestly I had forgotten about that. That was likely to be quite traumatic to him when he learned. Zera chuckled, brushing back my hair where it fell into my eyes before kissing my cheek. "So, I think I did a pretty good of pulling things together. What say you, Severus?* I heaved a sigh, finally calming myself once more before pulling her snugly into me. "I say you've done a wonderful job and I can not wait to help you in anything and everything that you need. You truly are amazing Zera and I will love you. Always~."


End file.
